Table rase du passé
by shakamar
Summary: Clark a fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie: effacer la mémoire de sa meilleure amie, Chloé. Quand cette dernière se souvient de tout , elle décide qu'il ne fait plus partie de sa vie.
1. Je m'en souviens

Bon alors, voici le début d'une fic dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de la tête.

Je sais que ma fic sur le CHlollie "ce qui nous unit" n'est pas encore finie, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Donc voilà encore du CHlollie mais bon, que dire de plus que c'est LE couple de cette saison 9.

Bref, petite situation d'entrée: Clark a effacé de la mémoire de Chloé tout ce qui concernait ses pouvoirs. Elle n'est plus avec Jimmy car elle n'a pas accepté sa demande en mariage. Il n'y a pas non plus de Davis/Doomsday. Mais se passe avec un peu de constexte de la saison 8.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

* * *

Chloé se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle venait de refaire le même rêve qu'elle faisait depuis plusieurs semaines. La jeune femme se leva, alluma dans sa cuisine et se servit une tasse de café, après elle se dirigea vers le canapé, regarda l'heure: 3h du matin.

_Super! _Pensa t-elle en s'écroulant sur son canapé avant d'allumer son ordinateur devant elle. _Peut-être que je pourrais discuter avec Lana. Je crois qu'il doit être le soir à Shanghai._ Chloé se mit donc en ligne et consulta ses messages. Elle regarda alors les contacts qui étaient en ligne et un sourire apparut sur son visage, quand elle vit que sa meilleure amie était disponible.

Chlo: salut, comment ça va?

Lana: bien et toi?

Chlo: ça peut aller. Comment se passe ta vie en Chine? Peut-être que je pourrais venir te voir un de ces jours?

Lana: Pourquoi pas. Demande à Clark de te déposer un jour quand il ira sauver les plus faibles.

Chlo: Clark? Pourquoi Clark irait en Chine?

Lana: Hum je ne sais pas. C'était une blague Chloé. Au fait comment va la fondation?

Chlo: bien, il y a eu de nouveaux clients. Quand comptes-tu revenir?

Lana: je ne pense pas revenir, Chlo. D'ailleurs, j'ai fais quelques petites démarches pour te donner entièrement la fondation. Tu devrais recevoir les papiers dans pas longtemps. Désolé, mais je dois y aller.

Chlo: Ne fais pas attendre Troy.

Chloé se déconnecta et resta pensive encore un moment. Lana allait lui donner le contrôle total de la fondation. _Je vais devenir la propriétaire d'une fondation!_ pensa alors Chloé sous le choc de ses mots. Soudain ce qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Lana refit surface. Clark. Pourquoi Clark la déposerait-il en aller sauver les plus faibles? Chloé retourna encore et encore cette question dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'une migraine ne l'envahisse. La jeune femme se leva et alla se chercher un comprimé contre les maux de tête. Après avoir fouillé dans son armoire à pharmacie qu'elle referma, Chloé remarqua qu'elle saignait du nez. _Bizarre_. Pensa t-elle avant d'avoir une autre douleur à la tête. _Peut-être que je devrais aller à l'hôpital_. Et sur cette pensée, elle alla enfiler quelque chose de plus approprié pour l'hôpital.

Il était 7 heures du matin quand Chloé sortit de la salle de radiologie, suivit d'un médecin. À l'autre bout du couloir, elle distingua une figure familière. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'avança vers l'homme en noir. En plus d'être de couleur noir, il portait un long manteau noir par-dessus sa chemise noire et son pantalon. Quand ce dernier vit la jeune femme s'approcher de lui, il lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Chloé! S'exclama t-il en la saluant. Comment vas-tu?

- Heu on se connait? Demanda t-elle un peu apeurée mais surtout intriguée.

- Bien sur, je suis comme Clark! Lui rappela t-il tout bas pour qu'elle seule entende.

- Vous êtes un fermier? S'étonna t-elle en souriant tout en le dévisageant.

- Chloé! Es-tu sur que ça va? Demanda t-il inquiet.

- Je n'en suis pas sur. En fait j'étais ici pour passer un scaner. Se confia t-elle comme si elle le connaissait depuis des années.

- Pourquoi? S'inquiéta t-il. Encore Brainiac?

- Brainiac? S'étonna t-elle. C'est une maladie du cerveau? Demanda t-elle en rigolant.

- Non Chloé. Dit-il sérieusement.

- Et bien, j'ai comme des trous de mémoire, je fais toujours ce rêve où je suis dans une immense forteresse de neige et de glace. Quelqu'un est devant moi mais à chaque fois que je veux savoir qui il est, je me réveille et après j'ai des migraines et .. et .. mon nez saigne. Avoua t-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

- Chloé, en as-tu parlé à Clark? Demanda t-il en choisissant prudemment ses mots.

- Non. Pourquoi en parlé à Clark? S'exclama t-elle. Peut-être savez-vous quelque chose que je ne sais pas?

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance? Lui demanda t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Je ne sais même plus comment vous vous appelez. S'exclama t-elle frustrée en se donnant une tape sur le front.

- John Jones. Répondit-il et elle lui prit la main. »

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle volerait dans les bras de quelqu'un, elle aurait rit au nez de cette personne. Mais pourtant, elle volait. Dans les bras de quelqu'un. John Jones. Quand elle avait pris sa main, elle savait qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance. John l'emmena en Antartique. Soudain devant les yeux émerveillés de Chloé, se dressait la forteresse de neige et de glace de son rêve. Une fois les pieds à terre, elle se tourna vers Jones qui lui fit signe d'entrer. Émerveillée mais apeurée, Chloé pénétra dans la Forteresse. Soudain, ce fut comme si son rêve se déroulait devant elle. Intriguée, elle s'approcha d'un des cristaux qui brillait, comme si elle savait qu'elle devait le prendre, Chloé s'en saisit et alors, pour la plus grande surprise de Jones, Chloé fut enveloppée d'une puissance lumière bleue, puis soudain, disparut, laissant une Chloé le nez en sang, allongée sur le sol de glace.

Jones se précipita vers elle, lui prit la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux et attendit qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Quand Chloé ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait chez elle, au Talon, à Smallville, Kansas. La jeune femme se redressa, parcourut la pièce des yeux et vit que Jones se trouvait devant elle.

« - Comment ça va? Demanda t-il en lui tendant une tasse de café.

- Mieux. Merci John. Le remercia t-elle avant de prendre la tasse avec un petit sourire.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelle? Voulut-il savoir.

- Oui. Maintenant la question est pourquoi Clark a-t-il voulu m'effacer la mémoire. Dit-elle tristement.

- Peut-être que tu devrais lui demander. Ça fait plaisir de revoir la vraie Chloé. Lui avoua t-il en souriant. N'hésite pas à appeler. Ajouta t-il avant de commencer à partir.

- Hé! John, peut-être que vous pourriez passer pendant une réunion de la Ligue. Proposa t-elle en lui souriant.

- Peut-être. Dit-il avant de s'envoler. »

Chloé resta toute la journée dans son appartement, se demandant quelles pourraient être les raisons de Clark de lui avoir fait ça. Soudain, l'incompréhension fit place à la colère et à la rage._ Jamais on ne l'avait traité comme ça_. Se dit-elle intérieurement. Sachant ce qu'elle devait faire, la jeune femme s'habilla, prit une petite boite dans sa commode et son sac, avant de claquer furieusement sa porte.

Dans sa voiture, Chloé venait de faire son choix. Direction Métropolis.


	2. Confrontation

Oliver se tenait devant Clark et les autres à leur expliquer leur mission. Dinah se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau et quand elle revint, elle vit que sur les écrans de surveillance, se tenait Chloé regardant la caméra.

« - Oliver! L'interrompit Dinah en se dirigeant vers eux. Chloé est enfin là. Leur annonça t-elle.

- Chloé devait venir? S'étonna Clark en se levant. Elle fait partie de la Ligue?

- Bien sur. Elle a accepté il n'y pas si longtemps. Confirma simplement Oliver en remettant en ordre les dossiers. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné que vous ne soyez pas venu ensemble.

- C'est juste que... commença Clark quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, révélant une Chloé furieusement calme.

- Qu'il m'évite. Le coupa t-elle en s'avançant vers eux, visiblement très en colère.

- Whoua, Chloélicieuse, quelque chose t'es arrivée? S'inquiéta aussitôt Bart en la saluant sans pour autant s'approcher d'elle.

- Oui. Désolée d'être en retard, mais comme souvent ces derniers jours, J'OUBLIE pas mal de chose. Dit-elle en fixant son regard sur Clark qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Heu..Chlo...commença le grand brun, devant les autres qui se tenaient légèrement en retrait, comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin de parler.

- Non Clark. Le contra Chloé tout en sortant de son sac une petite boite. C'est à toi de m'écouter. Et sur ce, elle ouvrit la boite, révélant la petite pierre verte.

- Clark! S'exclama Victor en s'approchant de leur ami qui venait de s'écrouler par terre devant une Chloé impassible.

- J'ai besoin de lui parler. Leur dit-elle en se reculant des autres, laissant assez d'espace à Clark pour qu'il puisse respirer et tenir debout aider de Victor et AC.

- Referme cette boite Chlo. Lui ordonna Oliver en s'approchant d'elle doucement.

- Non, j'ai besoin qu'il m'écoute. Répéta Chloé sur le point d'exploser. J'ai besoin qu'il comprenne ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai compris. Ajouta la jeune femme en reportant son regard plein de rage sur Clark.

- Chloé, je sais ce que tu pense... mais c'était... pour ton bien... réussit à dire ce dernier.

- As-tu jamais essayer de me protéger Clark? Lui demanda blessée Chloé. Parce que moi oui. Pendant des années, je t'ai aider, aimer. Je t'ai même sauvé la vie! S'exclama t-elle avec un petit jaune. Si j'avais su que j'étais si peu importante à tes yeux, JAMAIS je n'aurai abandonné ma vie. Tu m'entends Clark, Jamais. Dit-elle froidement sans se soucier de ce que pouvais penser ses amis qui entendaient tout.

- Chlo... la supplia Clark. Je ne voulais pas... mais Brainiac... c'était le seul moyen.

- Bien sur. Hocha t-elle. Je comprends. Mais avais-tu vraiment besoin d'effacer ce pour quoi j'avais sacrifié ma vie, mes rêves? Lui demanda franchement. Parce que tu vois, j'ai eu beau me retourner les méninges -littéralement-, je ne comprends toujours pas ce point essentiel.

- Je... voulais que tu..ai une vie...Chlo.... je voulais... te protéger... Avoua platement Clark.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda alors Oliver cherchant à comprendre.

- Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que je me souviens de tout, Clark. Dit-elle avant de se retourner vers Oliver avec un sourire d'excuse. Brainiac est sorti de ma tête.

- Tant mieux. Te voir me balancer à travers la pièce d'une seule main, m'a fait flipper. Avoua Oliver avec un petit sourire.

- Chlo. Intervint Clark qui essaya de se rapprocher de sa meilleure amie. Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi Clark. Lui dit-elle avant de refermer la boite et de la ranger. Mais tu vois, à la différence de toi, si jamais je devais m'effacer de ta mémoire, je préférerai l'être complètement qu'à moitié.

- Chloé, je sais que c'est impardonnable, tu es celle qui a toujours été là pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais du effacer de ta mémoire mes pouvoirs. S'excusa Clark tandis qu'il s'approchait, Chloé reculait.

- Non, tu n'aurais jamais du. Mais tu sais quoi, Clark? Ça m'a fait comprendre une chose. Dit-elle en se préparant à partir. Le monde a besoin de Clark Kent.

- Merci Chlo. Sourit-il alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur.

- Mais celui de Chloé Sullivan, n'a surement plus besoin de toi. Lui dit froidement Chloé tandis que les portes se refermaient sur le visage impassible de la jeune femme.

Les autres qui se trouvaient là n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Chloé Sullivan venait de tourner le dos à son meilleur ami, alien, Clark Kent. Ce dernier était sans voix, comme le reste de la pièce. Ce fut AC qui rompit le silence.

- Alors comme ça tu as effacé les souvenirs de Chloé concernant tes pouvoirs. Constata le - jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Tu m'étonne que Chloélicieuse était furax. Confirma Bart en jetant un regard sur l'ascenseur.

- Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça Clark? S'exclama en colère Oliver. Tu sais ce qu'elle a du sacrifier pour toi toutes ces années.

- Je voulais la protéger de Brainiac. Tenta leur faire comprendre Clark.

- Clark, Chloé est la personne la plus digne de confiance que je connaisse. Intervint Dinah. J'avoue que j'étais un peu jalouse d'elle, parce que bon, il faut bien l'avouer, elle est toujours bien entourée. Mais j'ai compris que votre amitié, elle l'avait méritée. Chloé est celle à qui je confie ma vie chaque fois que l'on part en mission. Leur rappela t-elle calmement.

- Ouais man. Fit Victor d'accord avec la jeune femme.

- Brainiac était en train de la tuer! Leur lança Clark perdant son self-contrôle. Je devais l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne soit tuée. La seule condition de la sauver était de lui faire oublier qui j'étais. Jor-El ne voulais pas qu'elle sache de nouveau. Fit-il en se calmant un peu.

- Alors tu as fait oublier, à la seule personne qui a toujours été de ton côté, qu'importe les mauvaises décisions que tu prenais, ce que tu étais réellement. Comprit Oliver en secouant la tête.

- Oui. Confirma Clark.

- Est-ce que tu sais que tu viens de la perdre? Lui demanda alors Oliver en regardant son ami alien. Définitivement.

- Je ne crois pas. Je suis sur que Chloé redeviendra ma meilleure amie. Répondit Clark avant de partir dans un courant d'air.

- Whoua, Clark ne connais vraiment pas Chloé. S'exclama alors Victor incrédule devant la réponse de son ami.

- Heu, Boss? Demanda Bart, la bouche pleine d'un sandwich. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Chloé?

- C'est vrai, Impulse a raison – et je dois dire que pour une fois qu'il a raison-, Chloé ne veut peut-être plus faire partie de la Ligue. Continua Dinah inquiète.

- Laissons lui un peu de temps. Qu'elle fasse le tri dans ses idées. Proposa Victor. N'est-ce pas Oliver?

- Ouais. Si jamais elle veut continuer ce que l'on fait, elle sera toujours la bienvenue. Confirma Oliver avant de retourner leur attention sur leur prochaine mission. »


	3. Chloé Sullivan est de retour

La première semaine que passa Chloé après sa confrontation avec Clark, chez Oliver et devant toute la Ligue, la laissa totalement vidée. En effet, la jeune femme était seulement sortie pour aller à son travail et le reste de son temps libre, elle l'avait passé à retourner dans sa tête tous les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec son -ex- meilleur ami. Ce fut seulement au bout du deuxième lundi, pendant que Chloé prenait sa douche avec la musique, qu'elle entendit une chanson: If today was your last day de Nickelback. Écoutant attentivement les paroles, la jeune femme comprit que même si Clark Kent ne faisait plus parti de sa vie, elle ne devait pas s'interdire de la vivre.

A partir de ce moment-là, Chloé Sullivan se jura de ne plus sacrifier son bonheur pour n'importe quel alien.

Bart était attendu chez Oliver pour une mission de reconnaissance qu'ils devaient préparer, pour le soir même. Comme il le faisait depuis un ou deux jours, il s'arrêta au Talon pour demander à voir Chloé. Rassuré de savoir qu'elle était dans son appartement, le jeune homme ne prenait pas la peine de la déranger. Oliver leur avait bien fait comprendre que leur amie avait besoin de temps. Alors quand Bart ce montre ce soir-là au Talon, il fut surpris d'apprendre que Chloé avait déménagé. Inquiet, il alla à l'appartement sans faire attention aux protestations de la serveuse. Quand il pénétra dans le petit studio, il le découvrit vide, aucuns meubles, aucunes présence. Dans un courant d'air, il quitta Smallville et se dépêcha d'atteindre Métropolis.

Oliver et la Ligue était déjà tous présents quand Bart fit son entrée.

« - Boss! Chloélicieuse a disparu! Leur annonça t-il sans ménagement, la mine grave.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent les 4 autres en se redressant.

- je suis passé au Talon, comme je le fais depuis quelques jours, et la serveuse m'a dit que Chloé avait déménagé. Leur expliqua t-il en prenant un morceaux de gâteau dans la cuisine.

- Tu passais la voir? S'indigna Victor. Je croyais qu'on devait lui laisser du temps?

- Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de problèmes. Se justifia le plus jeune de la Ligue.

- Et tu ne sais pas où elle est? Demanda Dinah.

- Non. Peut-être que maintenant, on pourrait la déranger? Proposa Arthur en se tournant vers Oliver qui acquiesça avant de sortir son téléphone.

- Alors? Demanda Victor au bout de quelques secondes.

- Le numéro n'est plus joignable. Leur annonça le leader blême.

- Peut-être qu'elle est à la fondation? Fit alors Dinah. Je vais aller voir.

- Non, on dois d'abord se concentrer sur la mission de ce soir. L'interrompit Oliver.

- Boss! C'est Chloé! Lui fit alors Bart sérieusement.

- Et si elle était là, elle voudrait que l'on se concentre sur cette mission! Le rappela t-il à l'ordre avant de reprendre les dossiers.

- Justement, il est grand temps qu'elle revienne. Ajouta Victor en lançant un regard aux autres, qui acquiescèrent. »

Le lendemain soir, après leur sortie nocturne, ils allèrent tous à la Fondation Isis. Dans l'esprit de tout le monde, Chloé avait décidé de quitter Métropolis, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à y faire. Mais quand Oliver pénétra en premier dans le bâtiment, il fut étonné de voir une affiche indiquant le nom du nouveau propriétaire de ce bâtiment: Sullivan Chloé.

« - Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas parti après tout. Leur dit Oliver, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

- peut-être est-ce une diversion, pour Clark? Proposa Arthur sceptique.

- Ou bien, elle y vit vraiment! Les interrompit Dinah avant de pousser la porte qui les menait au coeur même de la fondation.

- Chlo? Cria alors Victor dans la pièce. Tu es ici?

- Bravo, tu n'avais pas une meilleure idée pour annoncer notre présence? S'exclama exaspérée Dinah avant d'être interrompu par un petit toussotement.

- Et bien, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite à 3h du matin? Leur demanda Chloé encore ensommeillée.

- Chloé!!!! S'exclama Bart avant de se jeter sur elle, manquant de la renverser.

- Moi aussi Bart je suis contente de te voir, mais peux-tu éviter de crier. Je dormais. Ajouta Chloé avant de réfréner un bâillement.

- Tu avais disparu du Talon. La réprimanda Victor avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui donner un câlin, bientôt suivi de Arthur et de Dinah.

- Quoi? Non! S'exclama t-elle horrifiée qu'ils puissent penser qu'elle les avait abandonné.

- On a essayé de te joindre. Fit Oliver en s'approchant d'elle et lui donnant un câlin.

- Bon, le café s'impose. Leur annonça t-elle avant de leur faire signe de la suivre.

La jeune femme les conduisit donc dans son nouvel appartement, qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de la fondation. Oliver constata que son appartement était presque aussi grand que le sien, et comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'il pensait:

- J'ai fait abattre deux ou trois murs pour avoir plus d'espace. Lui révéla t-elle en désignant le salon.

- Depuis combien de temps? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Une semaine, peut-être. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules tout en leur tendant des tasses.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu? Demanda Arthur. On aurait pu t'aider à emménager.

- Merci, mais c'était sur un coup de tête. Dit-elle en souriant. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prévenir le plombier. Je dois aller prendre ma douche chez le voisin du dessus. Ajouta t-elle avec un petite mine de dégoût.

- Quoi? S'exclama Dinah. Tu n'a même pas l'eau? Mais comment fais-tu pour ton café?

- Bouteille d'eau. Tout un stock. Répondit-elle en ouvrant son placard sous l'évier.

- Mais pourquoi aussi vite? Tu aurais pu attendre quelques jours de plus. Lui apprit Oliver.

- En fait, c'est un peu l'aventure. Plaisanta la jeune blonde. Le jour où les papiers sont arrivés, j'ai décidé de m'installer ici.

- Quels papiers? Fit curieusement Arthur en souriant devant la bonne humeur de son amie.

- Ceux de la fondation. Je suis la propriétaire. Lana m'a tout légué. Leur révéla t-elle avant de mettre en marche la cafetière. Ce jour-là j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai oublié de vous en parler. Désolée. Ajouta Chloé avant de leur servir le café qui s'était écoulé étonnement vite.

- Le jour où tu nous as foutu les jetons? Demanda innocemment Bart avant de recevoir un coup de la part d'Oliver. Boss!

- C'est bon Ollie. Leur sourit-elle. Clark est de l'histoire ancienne. Enfin, pas si ancienne que ça mais bon, j'ai décidé de ne plus rester coincé dans le passé.

- Tu es de nouveau ok avec Clark? Demanda pleine d'espoir Dinah avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

- Non. Et ce que je lui ai dit ce jour-là, je le pensais. Dit-elle calmement, à la surprise de ses amis. J'ai ruminé ma rage pendant une semaine, avant de comprendre que demain pouvait être mon dernier jour sur cette terre.

- Et à quoi est du ce revirement? S'intéressa Oliver intrigué.

- Une chanson. Rigola t-elle en voyant la surprise chez Oliver et le petit sourire en coin de Dinah. Oh allez, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais pris les paroles de chanson comme si elle vous étaient destinées? Leur demanda t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle.

- Le générique de Speed. Confessa sans aucune honte Bart.

- Star Trek. Fit Victor en baissant la tête rouge de honte.

- Et donc quelle est cette chanson? Demanda Dinah en réfrénant un sourire avant de se tourner vers Arthur.

- If Today was your last day de Nickelback. Je l'ai mise en sonnerie. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire en prenant une gorgée de son café.

- En parlant de téléphone, pourquoi on ne peut plus te joindre à ton numéro? S'interrogea Arthur.

- Mon portable est tombé dans ma tasse de café l'autre jour. Carte sim irrécupérable. Expliqua t-elle en se renfrognant. Vous croyez qu'un jour, il en feront des water-proof? Demanda t-elle rhétorique. Bref, j'ai du m'acheter un nouveau téléphone. Queen Industries. Précisa t-elle.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Victor en roulant des yeux. Qui l'eut cru?

- Chloélicieuse? Est-ce que tu fais toujours partie de la Ligue? Demanda alors Bart inquiet.

- Pourquoi? Vous ne voulez plus de moi? Demanda t-elle commençant à paniquer. Parce que si c'est à cause de Clark...

- Chloé! Du calme. La rassura en souriant Oliver en lui prenant les épaules pour la calmer.

- Yeah! Calmos. On ne veut pas que tu nous quitte. La tranquillisa Victor en souriant devant l'air soulagée de leur amie.

- Bien, parce que je ne veux pas quitter la Ligue ou vous. Affirma Chloé en souriant de son plus beau sourire, avant de baîller.

- Bien, je crois que l'on va te laisser te rendormir. Maintenant que tu es bien réveillée. Plaisanta Oliver avant de faire signe aux autres de partir.

- Eh! N'oubliez pas de revenir. Leur dit-elle. Et Ollie? Prévient moi quand à lieu la prochaine réunion de la Ligue. Ajouta t-elle avant de leur dire au revoir.

- Sur, Sidekick. Acquiesça t-il en souriant avant de disparaître avec les autres. »

Quand Chloé se rendormit cette nuit-là, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Chloé Sullivan était définitivement de retour.


	4. Un réveil d'enfer

Quand Chloé leur avait dit de revenir la voir, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils la prennent au mot. Enfin si, mais pas dès le lendemain. En effet, la jeune femme fut réveillée, non pas par son réveil, mais par des coups dans sa plomberie. Affolée, Chloé s'était levée d'un bond de son lit et fut, pour un des rares fois, sans voix. Victor, Arthur et Bart se trouvaient chez elle, tous occupés à bricoler, soit dans la cuisine soit en train d'aménager son studio. Bart fut le premier à la voir et ne se priva pas pour la prendre dans ses bras quand il l'eut rejoint.

« - Heu, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les gars? Demanda t-elle après l'étreinte de son jeune ami, toujours surprise.

- Tu nous as bien dit de revenir, non? Lui répondit Bart avec un petit sourire tout en déplaçant quelques meubles.

- Oui, mais je voulais dire dans quelques jours, pas quelques heures! Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Laisse tomber. Pourquoi tout ce bruit? Demanda t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Oh, AC et Victor sont en train de réparer ta plomberie et ton électricité. Lui indiqua Bart en haussant les épaules. Ta plomberie date un peu, d'après AC.

- Je sais. Soupira Chloé avant de saluer les garçons. Vous ne devez pas être en missions? S'étonna alors Chloé en prenant la tasse de café que lui tendait Victor avec un grand sourire, qu'elle lui renvoya.

- Non, Boss nous a donné plusieurs jours. De toute façon, la prochaine mission doit être préparé longtemps à l'avance. Lui apprit Arthur avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour un bonjour.

- Vous savez, je pourrai m'y habituer. Leur confia t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets de bar de la cuisine en sirotant son café puis en les regardant tour à tour. Que trois beaux garçons soient là à mon réveil. Ajouta -elle en souriant.

- Seulement 3? lui demanda une voix derrière elle. Bonjour Chlo. Lui fit Oliver avant de les rejoindre et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Oliver? S'exclama la blonde. Que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis ici pour aider à la rénovation, Sidekick. Répondit-il simplement, sans faire attention au léger froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme à ce surnom-autrefois autorisé pour Clark-.

- Pour Victor, Arthur et Bart je comprends, ils sont en vacances. Dit-elle avec un sourire aux garçons. Mais toi, tu as une compagnie à diriger. Lui rappela t-elle sur un ton paternaliste. Tu ne devrais pas sécher ton boulot, Oliver. Ajouta t-elle en se levant pour déposer sa tasse.

- Oui, maman. Plaisanta t-il et les autres se mirent à rire discrètement.

- Chloé? L'interpella Arthur. Tu peux prendre ta douche chez toi maintenant, plus besoin d'aller chez ton voisin. Lui dit-il avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa chambre.

- Vraiment? Une douche de combien de temps? Demanda t-elle plus spécifiquement.

- Heu, je dirais vingt minutes. Répondit-il incertain.

- Vingt minutes? S'exclama t-elle, l'air aux anges avant de se dépêcher de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain, sous les rires de ses amis.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Chloé sortit de la salle de bain, habillée et maquillée. Quand elle passa devant Oliver, ce dernier remarqua que la jeune femme avait du recevoir un coup sur l'épaule, car une énorme tâche marron-violet était apparut. Et d'après le silence dans la cuisine, les autres l'avait remarqué. Étonnée de ce silence tendu, Chloé se retourna pour voir les têtes de ses amis glacées par l'éffroi. Quand elle suivit leur regard jusqu'à son épaule, elle se raidit. La jeune femme avait oublié de cacher sa récente blessure et son débardeur rouge ne la cachait pas du tout.

- écoutez, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que vous pensez. Commença t-elle avant qu'Oliver ne s'approche de la blessure et appui dessus, faisant grincer des dents, Chloé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Chlo? S'inquiéta Victor en rejoignant ses deux amis.

- En fait, c'est une histoire assez drôle. Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement et se tut en voyant les regards noirs des autres. Bon, peut-être pas aussi drôle que ça, mais vraiment, ce n'est rien. Essaya t-elle de les rassurer en mettant sa veste par-dessus.

- Chloé! Lui ordonna Oliver de sa voix de leader, qu'elle sursauta.

- J'ai perdu mon pouvoir. Avoua t-elle platement en les regardant.

- Comment ça tu l'as perdu? S'étonna Arthur. On ne peut pas perdre un pouvoir, Chlo. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as le tien depuis la pluie de météorite.

- Je sais. Soupira t-elle un peu inquiète. Mais après que Clark. Dit-elle un peu haineusement. Bref, après l'affaire Brainias et mon lavage de cerveau, et bien je n'ai plus eu mes pouvoirs. Continua t-elle.

- Et comment cette chose est-elle apparue sur ton épaule? Demanda suspicieux Oliver.

- Après que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, merci John Jones, et que j'ai confronté.... enfin vous voyez, et bien pendant une semaine j'ai essayé de voir si j'avais encore mon pouvoir.... voilà. Finit-elle en essayant de leur échapper, mais Oliver comprenait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

- Chloé, toute la vérité. Ordonna t-il un peu plus gentiment.

- Je ...veux pas que mon pouvoir disparaisse. Confessa la blonde à ses amis. J'avais peur.. que.... vous ne voudriez plus de moi.... dans l'équipe. Fit-elle sans les regarder et en mordant sa lèvre. Ouch! S'exclama t-elle quand Bart lui fonça dessus pour l'enlacer, suivit des autres.

- Comment on ne pourrait pas t'avoir dans l'équipe, Chloélicieuse. Répondit Bart en la lâchant. Hein Boss? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Oliver qui acquiesça positivement.

- C'est vrai. Je suis peut-être l'ordinateur sur pattes de l'équipe, mais hé! Tu es la meilleure pour prévoir et anticiper, tous les coups de Lex. Tu arrive même à me battre pour hacker des systèmes. Ajouta Victor sincèrement.

- C'est vrai? Demanda t-elle en les regardant de ses grands yeux verts, brillants par les larmes.

- Bien sur. Et puis, tu es la seule qui arrive à calmer Bart. Intervint Oliver en souriant. Crois-moi, tu es indispensable dans la Ligue. Watchtower. Dit-il avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, Chloé était dans ses bras, en pleurs. Hé! C'est bon, tu restera toujours le meilleur élément de l'équipe. Murmura le grand blond.

- Hé! On a entendu. S'exclama Bart, faussement vexé.

- Ok, est-ce que ça va mieux? Demanda Oliver en brisant l'étreinte confortable dans laquelle ils étaient.

- Hum. Acquiesça la jeune femme avant de se reprendre et d'essuyer ses larmes avant de mettre un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Bien. S'exclama t-il content, ainsi que les autres. Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment tu t'es fais ça. Revint Oliver.

- En fait, j'étais en train d'emballer quelques trucs, vous voyez pour m'installer ici, et j'ai par inadvertance, glissée dans les escaliers du Talon. Expliqua t-elle rouge de honte.

- Tu n'as même pas cherché à te faire mal cette fois-là? S'étonna Arthur qui essayait de cacher son rire.

- Je sais! Alors que toutes les autres fois, je le faisait exprès, là rien vu venir. Dit-elle gênée. Bon, je vais aller à la fondation, pour que je n'entende pas vos rires hystériques concernant ma chute. A plus. Dit-elle en prenant ses affaires et quittant l'appartement.

Quand elle referma la porte, elle put clairement entendre leurs rires hystériques. Secouant la tête avec un petit sourire, Chloé s'en alla.


	5. Confrontation 2

Lois était en train de taper son article. Soudain, elle leva son regard vers son coéquipier, Clark Kent, pour voir qu'il était complètement ailleurs.

« -Smallville! S'exclama t-elle exaspérée.

- Hum? Oh Lois, tu disais? Demanda t-il en se redressant dans sa chaise.

- Rien! Et toi non plus! S'exclama t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant pour que tu ne m'énerve pas au travail? Attends, raye ça, en fait rien que de te voir dans cet état, m'énerve. Expliqua Lois Lane, reportant son attention sur son article.

- Chloé. Répondit-il avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

- Chloé? Ma cousine, Chloé? S'étonna Lois complètement attentive à ce que lui dirait le grand brun devant elle.

- Connais-tu d'autre Chloé? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire et un sourcils levé.

- Et bien.... réfléchit-elle. Oui! Il y a eu cette Chloé machinchose quand j'étais avec le Général à …. commença Lois mais s'arrêta quand elle vit le regard de son compagnon. Et bien, non. Je ne connais pas d'autre Chloé. Fit-elle alors avec un grand sourire.

- Je croyais que tu avais connu une autre Chloé? Demanda t-il pour la taquiner.

- Revenons à nos moutons, Smallville. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda alors la Lois paniquée quand cela concernait sa jeune cousine. Un problème d'argent? De coeur? Elle est à l'hopital? S'écria t-elle totalement paniquée après que Clark répondait négativement à toutes les autres suggestions de la jeune femme.

- Du calme Lois, Chloé va bien. Dit-il en se levant pour la calmer. Enfin j'espère. Ajouta le jeune homme peiné.

- Comment ça tu « espère »? lui redemanda t-elle, mais cette fois un peu en colère. Tu es son meilleur ami, Clark. Lui apprit-elle.

- En fait, non, je ne le suis plus. Commença t-il. Chloé m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie. Révéla Clark avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, sans regarder Lois, qui était sans voix.

- Comment ça? Chloé ne jure que par toi. Essaya de comprendre la journaliste. Quand elle a un problème, tu es le premier qu'elle appelle, après moi bien entendu. Rectifia Lois. Un problème avec sa fondation, toi. Celui qui comprend le mieux son pouvoir. Murmura t-elle, juste pour Clark.

- Justement. Dit-il. Lois, j'ai vu comment elle me regardait. Pour elle, je n'étais juste qu'un simple étranger. Se plaignit-il pour la première fois, totalement perdu.

- Ecoute Clark, si Chloé t'a lancé son regard -je-n'ai plus-besoin-de-toi dans-ma-vie, alors oui, tu peux t-inquiéter. Parce que quand une Sullivan ou une Lane te lance ce regard, tu peux être sur que rien ne peux revenir le changer. Confia Lois, en lui frottant le dos pour le consoler.

- Donc, ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que ma meilleure amie a définitivement tirer un trait sur notre amitié? Résuma Clark avant de se lever rageusement. Ça n'arrivera pas! S'exclama t-il avant de partir laissant Lois sans voix retourner à son article.

- Tu t'y prends mal Clark. Murmura t-elle pour elle-même. »

La fondation Isis venait d'accueillir un nouveau membre en la personne de Peter Bugin. Chloé l'avait reçu dans son bureau pour lui expliquer en quoi consistait la fondation et comment cela fonctionnait. Le jeune adolescent -il n'avait pas plus de 12 ans- se sentait en confiance avec Chloé et lui avait tout raconté de son enfance. La jeune femme l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, comprenant sa détresse à l'égard de ses pouvoirs. Ce dernier avait le pouvoir de déplacer les objets par la pensée. La jeune femme venait de commencer la deuxième réunion de groupe de l'après-midi quand Clark apparut sans prévenir, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Voyant la panique chez Peter quand Clark était apparut, Chloé essaya de le rassurer mais fut attaqué par les chaises qui s'étaient mises à voler dans toute la pièce, créant la panique chez les autres patients. Ces derniers s'étaient réfugiés à l'autre bout de la pièce pour échapper aux objets. Chloé essaya tant bien que mal de calmer Peter mais quand elle comprit que Clark était l'objet de sa peur, elle se retourna vers le grand brun qui commençait à avancer.

« - Clark! Sors! Lui ordonna Chloé le regard noir. Dehors! Il a peur de toi. Lui cria t-elle en protégeant Peter.

- Chlo.... supplia l'alien le regard triste. Je voulais juste te parler.

- Reviens quand la fondation sera fermée. Lui cria t-elle. Maintenant DEHORS! Dit-elle rageusement, quand Clark eut disparut, Chloé se tourna vers Peter et le rassura.

- ça va aller. Lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Il est parti.

- Je...suis...désolé. Pleura le garçon dans les bras de Chloé sans dé serrer son étreinte.

- hé! Ce n'est pas grave. Okay? Lui dit-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur et lui souriant. Ici, tu peux apprendre à contrôler ton don. N'est-ce pas? Demanda t-elle aux autres qui s'étaient mis à ranger.

- Oui, mlle Sullivan. Répondirent-ils en souriant.

- C'est Chloé! Leur intima t-elle en rigolant. Tu vois, tu n'a rien à craindre ici. Allez qui veut commencer? Demanda t-elle aux enfants après avoir remis les choses à leur place. »

Vers 20h, Chloé verrouilla toutes les portes de la fondation, sa journée finie. Enfin presque. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait reçu un message d'Oliver, l'obligeant à venir se joindre à la soirée de la Ligue, chez lui pour 21h. La jeune femme regarda sa montre et sourit en voyant qu'il lui restait une heure pour se préparer.

A 21h, Chloé se trouvait dans l'ascenseur, attendant que le propriétaire de la penthouse lui ouvre. La jeune femme fut accueillit par les exclamations de tout le monde et en particulier, Bart. Chacun raconta ce qu'il n'avait pas pu dire la veille, alors que ce devait être au tour de Victor de raconter sur quoi il travaillait, que Clark fit son entrée, le visage inquiet.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Lui demanda alors Oliver qui revenait de la cuisine, où il avait été chercher une nouvelle bouteille, laissant Chloé préparer le dessert.

Est-ce que vous avez vous Chloé? Leur demanda vraiment paniqué le grand brun. Elle n'est plus au Talon et la Fond.... commença t-il quand il la vit, un plateau dans les mains et un grand sourire.

- Alors Vict.... commença t-elle avant de voir que tout le monde était silencieux. Clark? S'étonna Chloé en remarquant ce qu'ils regardaient. Que fais-tu ici? Fit-elle sans perdre son calme mais son ton était froid.

- Je m'inquiétais. Répondit-il en s'approchant, les autres s'étaient arrêté de parler. Tu ne vis plus au Talon?

- Non. En effet. Dit-elle en posant délicatement le plat sur la table et en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac. Tiens. Fit-elle en lui tendant un trousseau de clé.

- Non, Chloé, tu peux les garder, si jamais... refusa Clark en voyant qu'elle lui tendait les clés de la ferme.

- Tu peux les reprendre, Clark, je n'en aurais plus besoin. Le coupa t-elle. Tant pis, je les donnerais à Lois. Ajouta t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Heu... Clark, tu veux te joindre à nous? Proposa Oliver, sans faires attention aux regards de ses coéquipiers.

- Hum....si je ne dérange pas. Le remercia t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Chloé, qui ne répondit pas.

- Bien sur. Lui répondit le grand blond avec un sourire figé.

- Alors... Clark, quoi de neuf? Demanda Arthur pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui Clark, qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui à part traumatiser des enfants? Demanda sarcastiquement Chloé en le regardant droit dans les yeux, à la surprise générale.

- Attends! Clark a traumatisé des gosses? S'exclama ahuri Bart en dévisageant son ami alien. J'y crois pas.

- Oh! Pourtant c'était spectaculaire! S'exclama alors Chloé. Des chaises volantes, partout, une vraie partie de plaisir! Ajouta t-elle cynique.

- Chlo.... je suis désolé... vraiment je croy.... commença Clark à s'excuser avant d'être interrompu par Dinah.

- Chloé? Tu été présente quand ça s'est passé? Demanda t-elle incrédule en regardant tour à tour les deux -anciens- amis.

- Oh oui, Dinah, parce que vous le croirez ou pas, mais superman ici présent, n'a rien trouvé de mieux que venir pendant une séance avec les enfants. Commença la jeune femme blonde sans quitter Clark des yeux. Et parmi eux, un nouveau patient qui a été littéralement apeuré en le voyant entrer comme une fusée.

- Non! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble en hochant de la tête.

- Si. Confirma Chloé avant que son regard ne devienne noir. Mais le mieux, c'est que ce gosse a fait valser toutes les chaises dans la pièce.

-Chlo..; je devais te parler. Je ne savais pas que tu serais en pleine séance. S'exclama Clark exaspéré avant de se lever.

- Ok, je suis toute ouïe, maintenant Clark. Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si urgent à me dire? Lui demanda sans vraiment être intéressée la jeune femme avant de prendre une gorgée de son vin.

- Je... voulais juste m'excuser. Dit-il platement avant de lever ses yeux vers la jeune femme blonde qui était assise à côté d'Oliver.

- Donc quand tu as fait irruption dans mon bureau, faisant paniquer tous les patients présents, c'était seulement pour t'excuser? Rien concernant la fin du monde? Ou des fantômes échappés de la Zone? Lui demanda t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Oui. Confirma t-il en soupirant soulagé.

- Ok. Dit-elle en acquiesçant à la surprise des autres.

- Tu veux dire que tu accepte mes excuses? Demanda incrédule Clark, qui ignora le signe d'avertissement d'Oliver.

- Non. Répondit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Chloé! S'exclama le grand brun, mais Oliver fut plus rapide que lui et suivit la jeune femme dans la cuisine, laissant Clark discuter avec les autres.

- Est-ce que tu va bien? Demanda Oliver en s'approchant de Chloé qui faisait trembler le plateau dans ses mains.

- Oui. Réussit-elle à dire, sans pour autant contrôler sa rage. Enfin non! S'exclama t-elle avant de se ruer en-dehors de la cuisine pour aller voir Clark, suivit de près par Oliver, la mine grave.

- Chlo.... fit Clark en la voyant s'approcher de lui.

- Non Clark, plus de Chlo ou de passage inopiné à la fondation ou chez moi. Commença t-elle à dire en colère. Ces excuses auraient du venir, il y a je ne sais pas.... fit-elle semblant de réfléchir. Peut-être quand Lex a essayé de me tuer, ou alors quand j'ai été enlevé pour qu'on me fasse des expériences? Proposa t-elle ironique. Ou alors, quand j'ai du abandonner ma vie, mes rêves. Énuméra t-elle sans cesser de le regarder.

- Chloé... je sais que je t'ai fais du mal, mais je ne le voulais pas. Redit-il en cherchant une lueur d'espoir dans son regard.

Oliver renifla de dédain en entendant la réponse de Clark. Les autres étaient bien trop intéressés par la tournure de la conversation. En effet, ils savaient que Chloé et Clark avaient une relation très forte mais ils ne savaient pas tous ce que la jeune femme avait du traversé. Et cette soirée s'annonçait riche en révélations.

- Oh Clark, ne me ressort pas cette excuse. Dit-elle en balayant l'air de sa main. Tu ne prends jamais tes responsabilités, Clark! Lui révéla Chloé.

- Non, Chloé ce n'est pas vrai. Révoqua le jeune homme, sa voix plus forte.

- Si! Mais tu ne voudra pas te l'avouer. Quand Brainiac est apparut, tu était AMI avec lui. Tu t'en rappelle? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Je ne savais pas... contra t-il.

- Qui il était? ok. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir détruit, comme te l'a dis Jor-El? Lui demanda la jeune femme, connaissant déjà la réponse. Parce que tu voyais en lui, le professeur qui t'a aidé. Répondit-elle à sa place.

- Je ne voulais pas tuer l'enveloppe humaine qu'il possédait. Rectifia Clark.

- Mais ça ne t'a pas empêcher de me faire le tour de passe-passe avec mon cerveau, hein? Lui balança t-elle sans remords. Quand je suis revenue de Black Creek, j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver, avec la Ligue. Dit-elle en retenant les larmes de couler. J'ai repoussé Jimmy et le possible futur que j'avais avec lui.

- Comment ça? Demanda sans comprendre Clark.

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu es revenu, bien. Continua la blonde en faisant les cents pas. M'as-tu une seule fois demandé comment j'allais? Non, tu étais trop occupé à sauver Métropolis. Et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Après tout, c'est ta destinée et j'ai tout fait pour t'y aider. Avoua t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Chloé... je savais que tu ne pouvais pas abandonner notre amitié. Sourit Clark.

- Sans m'en rendre compte je l'ai abandonné quand je suis devenue quelqu'un que je détestais. Leur révéla t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, mais la jeune femme s'écarta des deux hommes pour pouvoir leur faire face.

- Que veux-tu dire? S'exclama suspicieux Clark.

- J'ai tué. Admit-elle en haussant les épaules, les larmes roulant sur ses joues sans les arrêter. Et je me hais chaque jours pour ça. Parce que même si c'était Brainiac, je savais.... s'arrêta t-elle pour trouver la force de continuer. Je savais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour te protéger, Clark.

- Non, Chloé, tu ne ferais jamais ça. Dit-il en refusant d'y croire.

- Si Clark, je l'ai fait. Peut-être que pour toi cela te paraît impossible, que la Sidekick du Blur puisse aller aussi loin, mais c'est la vérité. Lui confirma t-elle. Et ça, Clark, c'est ta faute, tu aurais du effacer de ma mémoire tout ce qui te concernait, si tu avait vraiment voulu me protéger. Parce que pendant toutes ces années, j'ai cru que t'avoir comme ami était la meilleure chose dans ma vie. Mais quand j'ai regardé mon passé, j'ai compris. Rigola t-elle, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce.

- Compris quoi? Demanda Arthur, surprenant lui aussi tout le monde.

- Que jamais, tu n'a voulu m'avouer ton secret, Clark. Dit-elle platement comme si c'était une évidence. SI Alicia ne m'avait pas montré tes capacités ou si je ne t'avais pas suivit dans la Forteresse, je ne pense même pas que l'on aurait cette discussion.

- Non, Chloé, tu sais que c'est faux. Je te l'aurais. Essaya t-il de la convaincre.

- Quand Clark? Lui demanda t-elle en cherchant la réponse dans ses yeux. Tous les deux on sait que tu ne m'aurait rien dit. Alors, pour notre bien à tous les deux, arrêtons cette amitié, qui n'en ai même plus une à présent. Le supplia t-elle des yeux.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux m'effacer de ta vie? Lui demanda t-il en colère, ses yeux projetant presque des flammes.

- Hé! Clark, calme-toi. Lui conseilla Oliver, mais Chloé lui fit non de la tête.

- Je ne le peux pas, Clark. Pour la seule et bonne raison que tu es le coéquipier de Lois et un membre de la Ligue. Répondit-elle au jeune homme qui s'arrêta net.

- Donc, je ne suis rien de plus que le coéquipier de Lois à présent?

- Oui. Confirma t-elle. Maintenant que tout est clair entre nous, peut-être que tu devrais partir. Lui conseilla t-elle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Chloé était à présent dans la cuisine. Après avoir entendu le bruit habituel du courant d'air, la jeune femme se laissa glisser contre le comptoir, en pleurs. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que toute la Ligue trouve le membre le plus fort, recroquevillé sur lui-même, secoué de sanglots, qui n'avaient pas l'air de s'apaiser. Dinah et les autres s'eclipsèrent, après qu'Oliver leur ait donné un signe de tête. Le grand blond alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, la prit dans ses bras et sans protester, Chloé laissa couler toutes les larmes de son corps, comme pour se désintoxiquer de Clark Kent.


	6. Rien ne peut la remplacer

Merci pour vos reviews :)

Kis38: merci pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir.

J'ai oublié de faire une petite mise en situation avant de commencer cette fic et donc, je vais la faire maintenant. Clark a effacé la mémoire de CHloé dans la saison 8 pour que Brainiac ne soit plus dans son cerveau. Sauf qu'à la différence de la série, Chloé ne se marie pas avec Jimmy, il n'y a pas la présence de Davis. Et comme j'en ai marre que Clark traite CHloé (mon personnage préféré) comme un simple ordinateur, j'ai pensé que pour une fois, elle lui dirait ses quatre vérités. Alors bien entendu, cela lui laisse plus de temps pour la Ligue ( je suis aussi une grande fan de la Ligue) et ça ne fait pas de mal à Clark d'être mis sur la touche pour une fois. voilà, petit récapitulatif des 5 premiers chapitres.

Continuez de me lire, et de postez des reviews.

Je n'oublie pas mon autre fic: ce qui nous unit.

* * *

Durant plus de deux heures, Oliver resta assis sur le sol de sa cuisine, tenant une Chloé qui ne cessait de pleurer. Le jeune avait abandonné de la réconforter après les dix premières minutes. Il s'était finalement résigné à rester à ses côtés, lui caressant le dos machinalement. Vers 3 heures du matin, il se rendit compte que la jeune femme s'était endormie, épuisée. Délicatement, il se leva, puis se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cette dernière mit ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage contre son torse. D'abord surpris, Oliver ne se rendit pas compte que son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite. Le jeune homme déposa son amie dans la chambre d'ami. Il était sur le point de se détacher d'elle, quand cette dernière lui demanda, d'une petite voix, de rester. Ne pouvant résister à la blonde, Oliver s'allongea de l'autre côté du lit, laissant un espace raisonnable entre eux deux, que brisa Chloé pour venir se coller à lui et entourer sa taille de ses petits bras. A ce contact inattendu, Oliver se figea et sans s'en rendre compte, retint sa respiration. Il se détendit quand il sentit les larmes de Chloé couler une nouvelle fois sur son t-shirt. Machinalement, le jeune homme refit son geste, il lui frotta le dos, ce qui la calma et lui permit de s'endormir.

Chloé se réveilla avec un mal de tête énorme, les yeux tout bouffis et rouges, le nez qui coulait et un mal de gorge impensable. Elle se redressa dans le lit, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, regarda autour d'elle et tout d'un coup se rappela où elle se trouvait. Chez Oliver Queen. La jeune femme constata que ses vêtements étaient toujours sur elle et en conclut donc que rien ne s'était passé. Elle eut tout de même un peu de mal à remettre ses idées en place. Soudain, des images de sa confrontation d'avec Clark lui revinrent en mémoire. Comprenant ce qu'elle avait avoué et dit devant ses amis, elle ne put retenir un petit cri. Chloé se rendit alors compte que la porte de la chambre avait été laissé ouverte et que quelqu'un ou plutôt plusieurs personnes, se dirigeaient vers elle. Quand Bart passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Chloé ne put retenir ses larmes. Surprenant tout le monde, Oliver se trouva à ses côtés en moins d'une seconde, la consolant comme il l'avait fait la veille. Victor entraina le reste de la bande dans le salon, laissant Oliver et Chloé. S'ils étaient partis, Chloé ne put s'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« - Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Sortit Arthur en s'écroulant sur le canapé.

- Moi non plus mec, moi non plus. Acquiesça Victor.

- Comment? J'ai toujours cru que Chloé était ….. fit Bart, de la déception dans sa voix.

Quand Chloé entendit la façon dont parlait Bart, ses sanglots redoublèrent. Et le reste des membres se retournèrent vers la chambre, en silence.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait aller en discuter ailleurs. Proposa diplomatiquement Dinah avant de prendre la tête vers l'ascenseur.

- Ok. Répondirent-ils.

- Ils me détestent. Laissa échapper Chloé plusieurs minutes après leur départ, mais sans s'arrêter de pleurer.

- Mais non. Lui répondit Oliver calmement en la berçant.

- Si. Même Bart! Fit-elle avant de recommencer à pleurer. Si Bart me déteste, qui ne me déteste pas? Lui demanda t-elle contre sa poitrine, les sanglots diminuant.

- Moi. Je ne te déteste pas. Sinon, je ne serais pas là. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire quand elle leva la tête pour regarder son ami.

- Merci. Lui dit-elle avant de reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine. Est-ce que tu sais que tu es en train de consoler une meurtrière? Lui demanda t-elle pour rigoler mais ne parvint seulement à réprimer un sanglot.

- Hé! Je crois qu'on fait bien la paire dans ce cas-là. Dit-il. Personne n'est parfait Chloé. Et certainement pas ceux qui sont les premiers à jeter la pierre. Ajouta t-il plus sérieusement.

- Je sais. Acquiesça la jeune femme. C'est juste, que je ne voulais pas que les autres le sache. À leurs yeux je ne suis plus la Chloé qu'ils connaissaient, mais une meurtrière.

- Bien sur que non. Rétorqua t-il plus fermement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Tu fais toujours partie de la Ligue. Chacun à ses démons, un jour ou l'autre, ils l'auraient su.

- Hier soir, je ne voulais vraiment pas... mais quand Clark.... elle ne put continuer car les larmes revinrent.

- Que voulais-tu dire par un possible futur avec Jimmy? Fit Oliver, la question trottant dans sa tête depuis la veille.

- Quand je suis revenue de Black Creek, Jimmy attendait un réponse de ma part. Dit-elle en essuyant les larmes sur son visage.

- A quelle question? S'étonna Oliver en la regardant se raidir.

- Si je voulais l'épouser. Avoua Chloé, le regard sombre et ferma les yeux. Mais j'étais trop occuper à vouloir comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Clark, que je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps. Le lendemain, Jimmy avait fait ses valises et demandé son transfert dans un autre journal.

- Aurais-tu dis oui?

- Je ne sais pas. Fit-elle dans un murmure. Je n'aurais pas du blâmer Clark pour ce choix là, mais j'étais tellement en colère, Oliver. Si tu savais à quel point. Chuchota la jeune femme contre la poitrine de son ami.

- je sais. Chloé, tu as le droit d'être énervé. Lui rappela le jeune homme.

- Non, justement, c'est moi qui est continué à percer les mystères entourant Clark Kent et les météorites. Moi qui ai fait le choix de mettre de côté mes rêves pour l'aider. Protesta la blonde en se redressant, le visage indescriptible. Moi qui ai choisi de tuer Kane. Peut-être qu'au fond, je ne vaux pas mieux que les personnes que je mentionnait dans mes articles de lycée. Fit-elle en secouant la tête déçue.

- Voyons Chloé, je ne connais personne d'autre à part toi, qui pense aux autres avant de penser à elle. La coupa Oliver catégorique.

- Qu'en sais-tu? Peut-être que cette Chloé là n'existe pas. Peut-être qu'à force de voir le mal partout, je suis devenue quelqu'un de mauvais. Comment peux-tu en être sur alors que je ne sais pas moi-même? Lui demanda t-elle une lueur d'espoir dans le regard tandis qu'elle attendait la réponse d'Oliver.

- Tu es celle qui nous maintient en vie à travers nos écouteurs, tu es celle qui ne juge pas les gens d'après ce qu'ils sont. Commença Oliver sans se rendre compte, qu'il lui caressait le visage. Tu es la directrice et la meilleure thérapeute pour les patients qui viennent à la fondation, chercher de l'aide. Tu es celle à qui l'on confierait nos vies, car on sait au fond de nous que Chloé Sullivan, ne nous laissera jamais tomber.

- Vraiment? Alors pourquoi j'ai abandonné Clark? Pourquoi j'ai sacrifié une vie? Demanda t-elle hystérique, s'éloignant du jeune homme. Non Oliver. Je ne suis plus quelqu'un à qui l'on doit faire confiance. Je... je crois que je ne me fais plus confiance alors comment.... mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu continuer, Oliver la coupa avec un baiser passionné.

- Stop, Chloé. Dit-il en s'écartant pour qu'ils reprennent leur respiration. Pour une fois, laisse moi t'aider. OK? La supplia t-il en appuyant son front contre celui de la jeune femme, qui acquiesça à la requête du milliardaire.

Ils restèrent ainsi, front contre front, jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et que le reste de la Ligue se fasse entendre. Chloé s'éloigna du grand blond et repartit s'allonger dans le grand lit, tandis qu'Oliver alla rejoindre leurs amis.

Dinah pénétra dans la chambre et constata que Chloé s'était endormie. La jeune femme s'approcha de la blonde et vit que son amie pleurait dans son sommeil. Avec un pincement au cœur, Dinah s'installa à ses côtés et resta ainsi, assise dans le même lit avec la seule personne qu'elle considérait comme une amie. En effet, si Dinah ne faisait parti de la Ligue que depuis peu de temps, Chloé avait été la seule personne qu'elle pouvait considéré comme une amie. À chaque fois que Black Canary se trouvait en ville, Dinah trouvait toujours du temps à passer avec Watchtower, en -dehors de leur missions. Alors que Chloé dormait à ses côtés, Dinah se repassa les conversations que son amie avait eu avec Clark, bien sur, apprendre que quelqu'un comme Chloé avait tué, de ses propres mains, choquait. Cependant, Dinah n'était pas la mieux placée pour lui faire des reproches. Elle-même avait du se défendre contre un ennemi et sans s'en rendre compte, l'avait tué. Elle savait aussi que Chloé pensait protéger Clark, ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Quand Dinah essaya de se souvenir le nombre de fois où Clark fut à la limite de la mort ou que quelqu'un découvre son secret, elle ne pouvait les compter, parce que Chloé était la première à résoudre ces problèmes. Dinah se tourna pour voir alors la jeune femme et sourit, Chloé avait peut-être tué quelqu'un, mais elle n'en restait pas moins sa meilleure amie, leur rock, celle qui les protège aujourd'hui et à l'avenir, parce que sans Watchtower, la Ligue n'aurait plus aucun sens. Et c'est sur cette pensée que Dinah Lance sortit de la chambre pour participer à la conversation animée dans le salon.

- elle ne s'est pas réveillée? Demanda Oliver en voyant Dinah refermer la porte de la chambre où dormait Chloé.

- Non. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire, avant de rejoindre Arthur sur le canapé. Que ce passe t-il?

- Chloé. Répondit Arthur. Il faut qu'on en parle. Peut-être qu'au début c'était entre elle et Clark, mais on a tous entendu ce qu'elle a dit hier soir. Reprit Arthur en se tournant vers les trois autres garçons.

- Très bien, parlons-en. Accepta Oliver las tout en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil.

- Comment va t-elle? Demanda Bart en jetant un regard inquiet vers la porte.

- Mal. Affirma le leader en fermant les yeux. Depuis que Clark lui a effacé la mémoire, je crois que Chloé est brisée. Leur avoua t-il en les regardant.

- Comment ça? S'inquiéta le plus jeune de tous.

- Ce qu'elle a dit hier soir, le fait qu'elle ai tué, elle s'en veut. Mais elle s'en veut encore plus parce que c'est elle qui a cherché à savoir pour Clark. Leur répéta t-il ce que Chloé lui avait dit plus tôt.

- Quoi? Elle s'en veut d'être l'ami de Clark? S'étonna Victor. Je croyais qu'ils étaient amis depuis le collège.

- Oui. Mais quand elle a dit que c'était la faute de Clark ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui, en fait elle se le reprochait à elle-même. Essaya t-il de leur faire comprendre. Elle croit qu'elle est devenue ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

- Et c'est quoi? Voulut savoir Dinah.

- Est-ce que vous saviez qu'elle faisait partie du journal de leur lycée, la T orche? Leur demanda t-il. Et bien, Chloé en était la responsable. Elle a crée un mur concernant tous les gens infectés par les météorites de Smallville. Ceux qui créaient des problèmes, tuaient. Continua Oliver après s'être levé et commencer à faire les cent pas. Malheureusement, ces personnes étaient mentalement dérangées. A chaque fois, elle a vu ce que leur pouvoir provoquait chez eux. Sa plus grande peur a toujours été de finir à Belle Reeve. Conclut-il en se tournant pour leur faire face.

- Mais il y a aussi des personnes comme nous Oliver. Le contra Victor. On a des pouvoir et on les utilise pour faire le bien.

- Oui. En plus, Chloé a un pouvoir qui lui va comme un gant. Sourit Bart. Elle peut guérir n'importe qui. Elle est celle qui se sacrifie, qu'importe la personne. La preuve, elle préfère faire passer la justice dans le monde plutôt que sa propre vie. Ajouta un peu tristement le jeune homme.

- Pour une fois que Bart a raison. Remarqua Victor.

- La question est, est-ce que vous voulez continuez sans Watchtower? Personnellement, je ne pense pas que la Ligue puisse tenir debout sans celle qui nous protège. Mais comme on est une équipe, vous avez aussi le droit d'avoir votre avis. Leur annonça finalement Oliver avant de se rasseoir.

- Et bien. Commença Dinah. Chloé est une des personnes à qui je confierais ma vie, sans hésitation. Elle est le cœur de la Ligue et qu'importe si elle a dû tuer quelqu'un pour protéger le secret de Clark, cela prouve qu'elle est plus que digne de confiance. Je suis pour qu'elle reste. Termina Dinah sérieusement. Quoi? S'étonna t-elle en voyant que les garçons étaient sans voix.

- je ne savais pas que tu aimais bien Chloé. Constata simplement Victor avec un petit sourire.

- Il y a pleins de choses que vous ignorez sur moi les gars. Je ne suis pas insociable, vous savez. Et Chloé et moi, on discute beaucoup. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Ok, bon Dinah est d'accord, et vous les gars? Continua Oliver en les regardant chacun leur tour.

- Tu sais bien que la Ligue sans Chloélicieuse serait une catastrophe. Répondit Bart. Je suis complètement d'accord!

- Chloé est une des seules personnes à avoir compris que j'étais une personne. Répondit nostalgique Victor. Pas que vous ne me comprenez pas les gars. Rectifia t-il en voyant les visages étonnés de ses amis. Mais Chloé est définitivement indispensable à cette équipe. Termina Victor en acquiesçant à Oliver qui sourit.

- Je suis d'accord avec ça. Confirma Arthur. Après tout, chacun à le droit de faire des erreurs. Souffla t-il sans s'étendre davantage.

- Bien! S'exclama soulagé Oliver.

- Hum... boss? L'interpella Bart en revenant avec un gros sandwich. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Clark?

- Ouch. Répondit Victor en risquant un regard vers la chambre. Peut-être qu'on pourrait oublier de prononcer son nom? Proposa t-il.

- Elle est consciente qu'elle devra travailler avec lui. Confirma le leader en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- OK. Espérons qu'on n'aura plus droit à leur discussions, parce que franchement, Clark m'a fait peur. Avoua Arthur en repensant à son ami.

- Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que Chloé le connais mieux qu'il ne se connait. Intervint Dinah. Elle sait ce qu'il va faire avant même qu'il ne le fasse. Elle n'a pas ciller quand il a commencé à voir rouge.

- Oui, elle m'a même fait comprendre que je ne devais pas m'approcher. Elle savait quoi dire pour le calmer ou bien le distraire. Confirma Oliver en hochant la tête.

- Parce que si Clark avait blessé l'un d'entre vous, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Les interrompit Chloé qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage bouffi par les larmes.

- Chloé! S'exclamèrent-ils en la voyant s'approchant, les yeux rouges.

- On t'a réveillé? Demanda soudain Oliver en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer.

- Non. Dit-elle en lui souriant timidement. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. De quoi parliez-vous? Demanda t-elle en reportant son attention vers les autres qui semblaient gênés. De moi? Comprit-elle alors. Vous voulez que je quitte la Ligue, hein. Je comprends. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste tandis que les autres membres se levèrent tous pour lui faire un câlin.

- Non, on veut que tu reste. Lui répondit Bart. Comment veux-tu que j'accomplisse ma mission si je ne peux plus t'entendre ni te voir? Se plaignit-il, ce qui fit rire Chloé avant qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer.

- Quoi? Tu as mal? S'inquiéta Victor en s'écartant, de peur de lui avoir fait mal.

- Non. Mais maintenant que les vannes sont ouvertes, je crois qu'il va falloir un peu de temps pour qu'elles se referment. Leur dit-elle en essuyant les larmes.

- La dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, c'était pour sauver la vie de Lois au barrage. Expliqua t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je ne voulais pas qu'à chaque fois que je pleure, je me réveille dans une morgue.

- Tu t'es réveillé dans une morgue? Demanda incrédule Arthur, sans vraiment y croire.

- Oui. Confirma t-elle avec un petit sourire. J'en suis sorti, grâce à Clark. Murmura t-elle, laissant échapper un petit sanglot.

- Ok, je crois que tu devrais aller te rallonger. Lui proposa Oliver, sachant que la jeune femme était à deux doigt de craquer une nouvelle fois.

- Est-ce que je peux emprunter ta salle de bain? Lui demanda t-elle d'une petite voix, qui les surprit tous.

- Deuxième porte à droite. Lui indiqua t-il en la regardant s'éloigner. Bart, pourrais-tu aller chez elle et récupérer quelques affaires? Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en état pour rester seule. Lui demanda t-il et avec un hochement de tête à son leader, Bart disparu pendant deux minutes avant de revenir avec un sac, rempli de vêtement. Merci Bart.

- Pas de problème. Quand je suis passé chez elle, il y avait des gens qui attendaient l'ouverture de la fondation. Lui annonça le jeune homme.

- je vais la remplacer. Se proposa Dinah. Après tout, ils sont comme nous. Dit-elle avant d'aller voir Chloé. Chloé? Je peux entrer? Demanda t-elle à travers la porte.

- En...tre. Répondit une petite voix essoufflée.

- Tout va bien? Demanda t-elle un peu inquiète en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Oui. Juste un étourdissement. Lui répondit-elle.

- Hum..je voulais te demander, si tu veux, je peux te remplacer à la fondation. Dit-elle un peu hésitante.

- Vraiment? J'avais justement pensé à faire intervenir l'un d'entre vous. S'exclama la jeune blonde en lui donnant son plus beau sourire. Tu sais, leur faire comprendre qu'avec leur pouvoir, ils peuvent sauver des vies, protéger les gens.

- oui. Acquiesça Dinah en souriant. Mais, je voulais dire, pendant que tu reste ici. Que tu reprenne un peu de force. Essaya t-elle de lui faire comprendre.

- Oh! Oliver ne veut pas que je reste seule à la fondation, surtout dans mon état de nerfs? Comprit-elle. D'accord. Hum... je vais te donner les clés, elles sont dans mon sac. Et si tu veux, tu peux rester à l'appartement. Ajouta Chloé en la suivant dans le salon où les quatre garçons discutaient.

- Non, pas besoin, je suis à l'hôtel. Rétorqua Dinah.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Chloé. Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, il est juste au-dessus de la fondation. Victor et Arthur ont réparé les tuyaux et l'électricité. Sourit-elle. Pas besoin d'aller chez le voisin pour se laver.

- Dans ce cas. La remercia la femme en la prenant dans ses bras. Merci Chlo. Murmura t-elle.

- Hé! Si tu continue, je vais encore pleurer. Protesta la blonde en rigolant. Appelle moi s'il y a un problème.

- Ok. Lui promit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, en faisant un signe de la main aux autres garçons.

- Chloélicieuse, j'ai apporté quelques affaires pour que tu te sente mieux. Lui montra Bart en désignant le sac de voyage.

- Merci Bart. Le remercia t-elle sincèrement.

- Bon, qui a faim? Demanda le plus jeune excité par le câlin qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Quelle heure est-il? Demanda Chloé totalement perdue.

- Il est exactement 9 heures du matin. Répondit Victor. Je vous laisse, à demain boss.

- Attendez! Les interrompit-elle en les voyant tous se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Ce soir il y a bien une mission?

- Oui. Mais tu es officiellement en repos. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Lui répondit Oliver. Va te reposer. Tu es vidée. Ordonna t-il avec un petit sourire. »


	7. Intimité

Chloé se retrouva toute seule dans l'appartement d'Oliver après que les garçons soient partis à leur occupation quotidienne. Contemplant ce qu'elle pourrait faire pendant le retour de son ami, Chloé aperçut sur le bureau d'Oliver, les dossiers concernant la mission de ce soir. Ne pouvant ignorer sa curiosité, la jeune femme se dirigea alors vers le meuble, s'installa dans le fauteuil et commença à lire les dossiers. Plus la lecture avançait, et plus elle se rendit compte que certaines choses n'allaient pas. Intriguée et inquiète que la mission tourne court, elle commença alors quelques recherches.

Vers 16 heures, Oliver pénétra dans son appartement et fut surpris de voir que son invité était assise par terre, sa tête sur ses bras et qu'elle dormait. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la position enfantine de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et alors qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre, son regard tomba sur les dossiers sur lesquels elle dormait. Intrigué, il se pencha un peu plus pour vérifier qu'il avait raison mais fut surpris quand Chloé se réveilla, et que leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Avec un petit sourire, comme si elle avait été prise en faute, Chloé se redressa sans toutefois briser le contact visuel avec son hôte. Oliver sentit quelque chose dans son estomac quand la jeune femme ne cessa de le regarder avec ses grands yeux verts, il essaya de parler mais sa gorge était, bizarrement, sèche. Chloé le sortit de sa torture en parlant la première.

« - Je suis désolée, je me suis permise de regarder pour la mission. S'excusa t-elle en se levant, mettant un peu d'espace entre eux.

- Hum... toussa le jeune homme avant de reprendre contenance. Non, c'est bon. Mais je croyais t'avoir dis que tu devais te reposer.

- Je sais. Fit-elle simplement. Mais franchement, ces dossiers criaient mon nom! Plaisanta Chloé en lui tendant ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Oliver en prenant les dossiers.

- Votre mission. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu ne fera pas partie de la mission, Chloé. Répéta inflexible le leader avant de lire les quelques pages du dossier. Comment as-tu fait pour planifier entièrement la mission? Demanda incrédule le jeune homme en la suivant dans la cuisine.

- Votre plan de départ n'était pas mauvais, mais vous avez oublié certains facteurs. Commença t-elle avant de verser deux tasses de café et d'en tendre une à Oliver.

- Quels facteurs? Lui dit-il intéressé avant de boire son café et de la regarder.

- Et bien, c'est un laboratoire de Lex, près de la côte, il aura sans doute prévu quelques annexes pour faire évacuer son personnel ou ses données. Continua t-elle. Je sais, Oliver, Lex est mort. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui a repris ses expérimentations et il compte bien les mener à terme. Le coupa t-il en voyant qu'il allait l'interrompre.

- Et donc, qu'as-tu changé?

- Ce que devait faire Arthur et Bart. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que AC se fasse attraper en rentrant. Et Bart est celui qui doit récupérer les dossiers. Termina la jeune femme en levant son regard vers Oliver pour voir ce dernier la dévisager, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi? S'exclama t-elle en rougissant et un peu inquiète.

- Chloé. Laissa échapper le grand blond en s'approchant d'elle, son visage à un souffle d'elle. Ce matin, quand je t'ai embrassé.... essaya t-il de dire mais fut interrompu par les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes.

Ne pouvant résister à l'odeur irrésistible que dégageait Oliver, Chloé posa ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier, lui coupant sa phrase. D'abord surpris, le jeune homme prolongea ce simple baiser en un plus intense et passionné. Les bras de Chloé emprisonnèrent le cou d'Oliver qui la prit dans son étreinte, la serrant fort, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Quand il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'échapper, il la prit dans ses bras, sans cesser de l'embrasser et la conduisit vers sa chambre. Essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, Chloé mit fin à l'étreinte, respira longuement ainsi qu'Oliver et leva son regard vers celui du jeune homme.

- Peut-être qu'on ne devrait.... commença t-elle mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car Oliver l'embrassa de nouveau, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Tu...as... raison. Dit-il entre deux baisers alors que ses lèvres descendaient plus bas. On ne devrait... pas.

- Les...autres...peuvent ….arriver. Souffla t-elle pour reprendre sa respiration, qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure qu'Oliver l'embrassait dans sa nuque. Oliver! S'exclama t-elle en rigolant quand il embrassa un point sensible.

- Peut-être... que l'on... pourrait … reprendre.... plus tard. Proposa le jeune homme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne compte pas bouger d'ici. Lui fit-elle remarquer. Je suis apparemment ton otage cette semaine. Dit-elle avec un air coquin, ce qui surpris Oliver, qui sourit.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-il en lui caressant le visage. Dans ce cas, il faudra que je dise aux gars de ne pas venir te déranger.

- Me déranger ou Nous déranger? Rétorqua Chloé en caressant le torse musclé du jeune homme qui avait grande peine à se contrôler.

- Les deux je suppose. Lui murmura t-il dans son oreille.

- Alors, est-ce que ce soir je pourrais vous assister? Demanda Chloé avant de l'embrasser dans la nuque et de lui mordre l'oreille, Oliver laissa échapper un grognement.

- Je croyais.... avoir dit...; commença t-il mais la jeune femme le fit taire par un long et fiévreux baiser.

- Si je suis aux commandes, vous aurez fini plus vite. Lui rappela t-elle sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- D'accord! Accepta Oliver avant d'être repoussé légèrement par la jeune femme qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Maintenant qu'on est d'accord sur ce point, je vais aller me chercher du café, tu en veux? Lui demanda t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant un Oliver totalement insatisfait.

- Chlo! S'exclama t-il en la suivant. Il y a un autre point que je voudrais éclaircir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Lui fit-il comprendre en haussant les sourcils.

- Garde cette discussion pour après la mission. Enfin, si tu peux tenir jusque là. Plaisanta la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche, juste à temps pour que le reste de la Ligue n'arrive. »


	8. Embrasser sa destinée

Dans sa Forteresse de solitude, Clark pleurait.

La première fois où Clark avait laissé parler ses émotions, ce fut lors de la mort de son père, Jonathan Kent. Son coeur avait était brisé en mille morceaux, quand il comprit que par sa faute et son avarice à vouloir garder Lana à ses côtés, coûte que coûte, il avait provoqué la mort de son père. Jor-El l'avait pourtant prévenu que ses actes avaient des conséquences tôt ou tard. Ne voulant pas y croire, il avait remonté le temps, pour sauver Lana, mais quand il revint au moment où tout avait changé, son père succombait d'une attaque cardiaque.

La seconde fois, ce fut quand il vit la voiture de Lana exploser devant ses yeux. Ce qui restait de son cœur après la mort de son père, avait été entièrement consacré à la belle brune. Or, ce jour-là, la jeune femme venait de le quitter. À cause de Lex. Il n'eut pas le temps de pleurer son amour perdu, qu'il devait aller combattre la nouvelle menace de Lex. Ce qui restait de son coeur, avait été de nouveau sauvé par Lana, une fois que cette dernière était revenue d'entre les morts. Mais alors qu'il voyait un avenir avec elle, cette dernière l'avait quitté, le laissant affronter son destin, aidé de sa fidèle alliée, Chloé Sullivan.

Chloé, le jeune homme était dans sa Forteresse car il venait de perdre sa meilleure amie, sa soeur, sa confidente, celle qui lui redonnait espoir, qui l'aidait à accomplir son destin, peut importe ses doutes ou ses égarements.

Clark était donc à présent, seul, en pleurs, dans un endroit qui lui correspondait dorénavant, une Forteresse de glace,que personne d'autre à part lui ne peut pénétrer. Les mots de Chloé résonnaient encore dans sa tête, même plusieurs jours après. _Aucuns merci. Ne prends pas ses responsabilités. Tu ne pense pas à moi, sauf pour faire des recherches. T'aider avec ta destinée. Je me déteste et c'est ta faute. Meurtrière. Jamais du te rencontrer. _Ces mots qu'avaient prononcés Chloé ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille, comme pour le punir d'avoir été égoïste. Clark comprit alors, bien trop tard, que son acte avait eu une fâcheuse conséquence: la perte d'une personne. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui voyait en lui ce que le monde avait de meilleur, un héros. Oui, Chloé était pour Clark, ce pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre en main sa destinée. Pour lui offrir un monde meilleur, sûr, dans lequel elle pourrait briller, parce que même s'il avait pleuré Lana et son père, jamais il n'aurait cru que la petite blonde, tenace, sarcastique et aimante serait le déclencheur de son héroïsme.

Relevant le regard vers les cristaux, il prit celui qui fit revivre son père, Jor-El.

« - Kal-El, mon fils. S'éleva la voix grave dans la Forteresse. Pourquoi es-tu ici?

- Je suis prêt. Déclara Clark, déterminé. Prêt à affronter ma destinée.

- Bien. Cet entraînement ne se finira que lorsque tu aura pleinement pris conscience de qui tu es, Kal-El. L'avertit la voix.

- Je suis prêt, père. Redit-il en regardant droit devant lui.

- Tu ne devra pas te mêler aux humains tant que ton entraînement ne sera pas fini. Lui apprit-il.

- Je sais. Affirma le grand brun.

- Commençons. Fit la voix de Jor-El avant qu'une brillante lumière blanche n'enveloppe la Forteresse, faisant disparaître Clark. »

De l'autre côté de la Terre, à Métropolis, Lois Lane commençait à paniquer. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles, depuis presque une semaine, de son coéquipier. Quand Clark lui avait annoncé, sans trop s'étendre, qu'il prenait quelques jours de vacances, Lois s'était attendue à ce qu'il revienne et non à ce qu'il disparaisse de la surface de la Terre. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait avec Smallville, la journaliste alla donc chez sa cousine, qui savait toujours où le trouver.

La grande brune frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Chloé, que cette dernière habitait depuis maintenant un mois. Patienta, et fut sur le point de frapper pour la seconde fois, Oliver vint lui ouvrir. En voyant son ex chez sa cousine, la brunette resta sans voix, faisant sourire Oliver.

« - Lois! S'exclama alors Chloé en s'approchant des deux personnes un grand sourire aux lèvres. Que fais-tu ici? Tu ne devrais pas être au Daily?

- Si, mais... pourquoi Oliver Queen est-il ici? Demanda sa cousine en entrant et dévisageant les deux blonds.

- Il est passé parce que je lui ai réparé son disque dur. Répondit aussitôt la petite blonde en désignant le disque sur le comptoir et deux tasses de café. Et on a commencé à discuter. Ajouta t-elle tandis qu'Oliver allait récupérer ses affaires.

- Clark a disparu. S'exclama alors Lois après avoir hocher de la tête à l'explication de sa cousine.

- Et alors? Demanda Chloé en se dirigeant vers sa tasse, Oliver qui s'était figé, attendait la réaction de son amie.

- Et alors? Chlo, ça fait plus d'une semaine! Est-ce que tu sais où il est? Continua la grande brune, sans voir que l'attitude relaxée de sa cousine, avait fait place à une attitude plus raide.

- Lois, peut-être que Clark est chez lui. Intervint Oliver pour supporter Chloé. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il disparaît sans rien dire.

- je sais, mais avant de partir, il a demandé un congé sans solde. Congé! Sans Solde! S'écria totalement paniquée Lois en les regardant. Chloé, la seule chose qu'il a dite, c'est qu'il devait prendre en main sa destinée. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Je ne sais pas Lois. Et franchement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Répondit-elle imperturbable.

- Chloé! Je n'ai rien dis, parce que c'était entre vous, mais honnêtement, tu crois vraiment que votre amitié peut s'arrêter parce que vous l'avez décidé? Explosa contrariée la journaliste, jugeant sa cousine, pour la première fois.

- Écoute Lois, tu crois savoir ce qu'était notre relation ou notre amitié, mais crois-moi, tu es loin de tout savoir. Répondit-elle froidement à sa cousine, une première. Si tu es venue pour prendre des nouvelles de Clark, et bien tu es venue chez la mauvaise personne. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais j'ai des patients à voir. Ajouta la blonde avant de sortir de chez elle, laissant une Lois sans voix.

- Je rêve où elle vient de m'envoyer promener? Demanda alors Lois en se tournant vers Oliver qui l'observait.

- Et ça t'étonne? Répondit-il un peu énervé.

- Quoi? Mais, c'est Chloé, la meilleure amie de Clark, bien sur que je suis venue la voir en premier pour savoir ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Rétorqua t-elle perdue.

- Oui, ça on l'avait compris, Lois. Mais est-ce que tu lui as seulement demandé comment ELLE allait? Lui fit alors comprendre son ex.

- Oh! Murmura la journaliste comprenant son erreur. Peut-être que je devrais aller m'excuser. Commença t-elle à dire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- C'est une bonne idée, en effet. Acquiesça le jeune homme en terminant sa tasse et en l'accompagnant dans le bureau de Chloé.

Quand Lois entra, elle trouva sa cousine, la tête posée sur son bureau.

- Couz'? Demanda inquiète Lois en s'avançant vers la blonde qui releva la tête. Whoua! Comment peux-tu être aussi blanche?

- Mal de tête. Répliqua t-elle en grognant. Est-ce que tu peux me donner le tube d'Ibuprofen? Il est sur l'étagère. Lui demanda t-elle en désignant l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Tiens Chlo. Lui répondit Oliver en tendant le flacon avec un petit sourire.

- Merci. Le remercia t-elle avant d'avaler un comprimé avec un verre d'eau que le jeune homme lui avait donné en même temps. Ecoute Lo, si tu es ici pour me redemander pour Clark...

- Je m'excuse. La coupa la brune, le visage horrifié. Je suis vraiment désolée Chloé. J'aurais comprendre que tu avais été blessée par cette andouille de Smallville, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Lui déballa Lois avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Je suis une affreuse cousine!

- Lois, c'est bon. La rassura la blonde avec un petit sourire quand Lois s'insulta. Tu es pardonnée.

- Tu sais que tu me manque? L'appartement sans toi, c'est nul. Avoua d'une petite voix la brunette en la regardant. Mais je vois que tu t'en sors bien toute seule alors, je vais garder mes jérémiades de cousine super-protectrice pour moi. Ajouta Lois avec un petit sourire.

- Tu sais, tu me manque aussi. Confia Chloé avant de regagner son bureau. Tiens. dit-elle en lui donnant une clé.

- La clé de ton appartement? S'exclama excitée Lois, sans remarquer l'horreur sur le visage d'Oliver.

- Chloé? Vraiment? Interrompit Oliver avec un petit signe de la tête. Tu ne crois pas que...

- Quoi Mr l'Archer, tu es jaloux parce que tu n'en a pas? Plaisanta Lois en narguant Oliver avec la clé, sous les rires de Chloé.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. C'est juste que je suis sur que tu appréciera la présence de Dinah Lance. Tu sais, grande, brune... lui rétorqua avec un sourire malicieux le grand blond.

- Quoi? Dinah LANCE???? s'écria aussitôt Lois en se retournant vers sa cousine. Ne me dis pas que c'est ta colocataire? Demanda t-elle horrifiée.

- Non. Mais je l'ai invité à rester ici quand elle est de passage en ville. Répondit amusée Chloé en lançant un regard à son compagnon. Ainsi qu'à quelques amis proches. Ajouta t-elle.

- Chloé! Les interrompit alors une petite voix de garçon, qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

- Peter! S'exclama Chloé avant de le prendre dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il est déjà l'heure? Demanda t-elle étonnée.

- Oui. Rigola le jeune garçon. Oh, bonjour monsieur Queen. Ajouta t-il en voyant Oliver, ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête et un sourire.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser, couz'. Comprit alors Lois. Je t'appelle pour que l'on se fasse une soirée entre filles. L'avertit la grande brune avant de lui faire un gros câlin et de partir.

- Qui c'était? Demanda aussitôt Peter en reportant son regard vers Chloé.

- Ma cousine. Répondit-elle. Tu vas t'installer, j'arrive. Lui dit-elle avant d'accompagner Oliver à la porte de son bureau.

- Tu sais que tu viens de donner à Lois la permission de nous déranger quand on est seul. Lui rappela le grand blond avant de l'embrasser. N'importe quand! Se plaignit-il.

- Mais heureusement, tu n'as pas donner les clés de chez toi, aux autres. Donc on peut aisément passer du temps ensemble, chez toi. Lui dit-elle avec le sourire qu'elle ne donnait qu'à lui seul.

- Hum... vu comme ça. Fit-il semblant de réfléchir. Donc ce soir?

- Ce soir, je crois que Dinah et Arthur ont prévu de rester tranquille. Je serais chez toi vers 21h. Confirma t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu sais quoi? Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée qu'ils soient ensemble. Dit-il en repensant à ses amis. Et depuis presque le début! S'exclama le grand blond alors que Chloé rigolait.

- Ok. Maintenant, j'ai rendez-vous avec le plus merveilleux homme du monde. Répliqua en plaisantant Chloé en le repoussant doucement.

- Que puis-je faire pour te convaincre que je suis mieux que Peter? La supplia t-il.

- Pas grand chose, j'en ai peur. Mais je crois que le meilleur café du monde, pourrait aider. Lui révéla t-elle avant de retourner dans son bureau où l'attendait Peter.

- A ce soir! Fit-il avant de partir. »


	9. Âmes soeur

Chloé arriva chez Oliver à l'heure qu'il lui avait dite. Quand la jeune femme pénétra dans la penthouse, elle trouva le jeune homme dans son canapé, devant son ordinateur, les sourcils froncés. Il était tellement absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait, qu'il ne remarqua pas la jeune femme s'approcher de lui et l'embrasser sur la tempe droite. Oliver se retourna avec un petit sourire et embrassa sa copine sur les lèvres pour un petit baiser. Chloé rigola et s'écarta de lui pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Sur le chemin, son regard se posa sur le bureau d'Oliver où trônait un tube d'Ibruprofen à moitié plein.

« - Dur journée? Demanda t-elle au jeune homme qui la regardait, en désignant le médicament.

- Oui. Ces gens de l'armée ne savent vraiment pas parler aux citoyens moyens de notre pays. Soupira t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Et j'ai fais quelques recherches qui ne mènent nulle part. Ajouta t-il avant de retourner à son ordinateur.

- J'espère que ton mal de tête va aller mieux. Lui répondit-elle de la cuisine pendant qu'elle se faisait un café.

- Oui, grâce à toi, mon mal de tête à disparu. Répliqua t-il sans faire attention.

- Vraiment? S'étonna la jeune femme en plaisantant, mais soudain une migraine épouvantable l'assailli et elle laissa échapper un petit grognement, que n'entendit pas Oliver.

- Oui. Chlo? L'appela t-il en levant sa tête de son ordinateur.

- Hum? Répondit-elle en revenant dans le salon avec deux tasses de café et un sourire pour cacher la douleur dans son cerveau.

- Tu sais ce matin, quand Lois est venue, concernant Clark. Tenta t-il en la dévisageant et ne voyant pas de traces de colère, continua. J'ai observé l'endroit où se trouvait la Forteresse et elle a disparu. Lui dit-il en pointant son écran pour que Chloé puisse y jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Ecoute, si la Forteresse et Clark ont disparu, il y a une bonne raison. Soupira Chloé qui avait déjà compris où son alien d'ami était parti.

- Comment ça? Demanda t-il en la regardant. Tu sais, n'est-ce pas? Comprit-il en secouant la tête.

- Oui. Souffla t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé à ses côtés, la tête sur son épaule. J'ai compris quand Lois a parlé « d'embrasser sa destinée ». Quand la Forteresse s'est dressée pour la première fois, Jor-El a clairement fait comprendre à Clark que pour être le héros de la Terre, il devait poursuivre son entrainement. Lui expliqua la jeune femme en faisant défiler les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Clark à parler de la Forteresse de Solitude.

- Un entrainement? S'étonna Oliver en souriant. Je ne pensais pas que Clark avait besoin de s'entrainer. Je veux dire, il est indestructible. S'exclama t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Justement. Dit-elle en secouant la tête. Jor-El veux que Clark laisse son côté « humain » pour devenir celui qu'il est supposé être: le sauveur de l'humanité. Mais à chaque fois que Clark commençait son entrainement, quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'en empêchait. Soupira t-elle.

- As-tu fait partie de ces raisons? Lui demanda Oliver en la regardant de profil où il put voir sur son visage quelque chose d'indéchiffrable.

- Oui. Deux fois. Acquiesça t-elle. Et ces deux fois-là Clark est venu à mon secours, délaissant ce qu'il devait être.

- Et quel genre d'entrainement doit-il subir pour être celui que le monde attend?

- Je suppose qu'il doit laisser de côté toutes les émotions humaines de côté, se concentrer seulement sur le côté « alien », peut-être comprendre ses pouvoirs, en découvrir d'autres. Contrôler ses pouvoirs. Énuméra Chloé comme une liste de courses, ce qui fit rigoler Oliver.

- Est-ce que tu sais que même si tu essaye de t'éloigner de lui, tu es celle qui le connais le mieux? Lui fit remarquer le jeune homme.

- Oui. Souffla Chloé.

- Chloé, je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te faire plaisir. Dit-il en se redressant pour être face à elle.

- Alors ne le dit pas. Le taquina t-elle en le regardant.

- Chlo. Soupira Oliver. Tu as été trahi par ton meilleur ami, ton premier amour. Crois-moi, je sais ce que cela fait. Ajouta t-il en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer. Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Mais Clark et toi partager un lien – qui n'est pas seulement de l'amitié-. Chloé, tu ne t'es jamais demandée si Clark n'était pas ton âme soeur? Lui demanda t-il droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi? S'exclama t-elle perdue. Âme soeur? Clark? Voyons Oliver, d'accord je l'ai aimé, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Lui fit-elle comprendre en caressant sa joue tendrement.

- Non, Chlo, ce n'est pas dans ce sens là que je voulais le dire. Sourit-il en lui retournant le geste tendre. Mais plutôt dans le sens où même à travers les épreuves que vous avez traversées, vous serez toujours connectés. Regarde! Cela fait presque un mois que tu ne l'as pas vu, mais dès que Lois t'a dit qu'il avait mentionné d'embrasser sa destinée, tu as tout de suite compris. Tu sais ce qu'il doit faire pour être ce pour quoi tu t'es battue.

- Mais c'est seulement parce que je connais son secret. Lui rappela t-elle en souriant. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Clark est peut-être mon « âme soeur ». répliqua la jeune femme en mimant les derniers mots.

- Je vais abandonner ce sujet, mais crois-moi Chlo, j'ai raison. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Clark et toi êtes fait pour ne pas être séparés. Qu'importe où tu te trouveras, il saura où chercher. Et ce sera pareil pour toi. Lui assura Oliver avant de se lever, laissant une Chloé perplexe.

- Et si tu as tord? Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce que je gagne?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être une longue et merveilleuse vie avec.... Oliver Queen? Proposa le jeune homme en se retournant pour la prendre dans ses bras en souriant.

- Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu as tord. Murmura Chloé à son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

- Est-ce que je dois prendre cette volonté comme un possible espoir que Chloé Sullivan est d'accord pour rendre les choses officielles? Demanda plein d'espoir le grand blond en déposant un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme qui ricana.

- Peut-être que si tu te montre convaincant, je pourrai revoir ma position à ce sujet. Répondit-elle sérieusement.

- Vraiment? Convaincant comment? Demanda Oliver sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser derrière les oreilles, un point sensible pour la jeune femme.

- Peut-....être en... commander une...pizza. Souffla t-elle les yeux fermés, profitant de la sensation de ses baisers dans sa nuque.

Le jeune homme était en train de s'écarter légèrement de la jeune femme, qui grogna de mécontentement, quand l'ascenseur d'Oliver s'ouvrit sur Victor et Bart, une boite à pizza dans les mains.

- Peut-être que je n'aurais pas besoin de commander. Murmura un peu blasé Oliver en voyant ses deux amis s'avancer dans leur direction.

- Qu'est-ce que Chloélicieuse fait ici? Demanda Bart en venant tout de suite à côté de la petite blonde qui lui sourit.

- J'ai laissé l'appartement à Dinah ce soir. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Est-ce que tu sais que demain quand tu rentrera, ce sera le carnage chez toi? Lui apprit Victor en déposant la pizza sur la table basse tandis qu'Oliver ramenait les verre et les boissons.

- Je sais. Soupira t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Victor. Mais, bon, comme Ollie m'a invité à venir chez lui ce soir, je crois que je pourrais supporter. Répondit-elle en tournant sa tête vers le grand blond qui souriait.

- Quoi? Tu invite Chloélicieuse et pas nous? S'offusqua Bart en tournant sa tête vers son patron. Heureusement que l'on passait par là. Ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire à Chloé.

- Dis plutôt que vous vouliez profiter de mon écran plat et de la console. Reprit Oliver en désignant les objets à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Et bien, puisque tu insiste là-dessus, ce serait bête de ne pas y jouer. Approuva le plus jeune en filant vers la console où il prit les manettes. Tiens, ce soir je me met avec Chloé. Ajouta Bart en donnant la manette à la jeune femme.

- Heu... je ne pense pas que je jouerai, mal de tête. Expliqua Chloé avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Mal de tête? S'étonna Oliver. Tiens, prends de l'Ibuprofen. Lui dit-il en tendant le flacon. C'est bizarre, j'ai eu mal à la tête toute la journée mais dès que tu es arrivé, il a disparu.... s'arrêta le jeune homme en comprenant. Chloé, est-ce que tu as une cicatrice sur ton genoux gauche? Demanda t-il à la jeune femme perdue, ainsi que les deux autres.

- Quoi? Non! S'exclama t-elle avant de remonter son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux. Je n'avais pas ça ce matin. Dit-elle en voyant la cicatrice rouge sur son genoux gauche. Co....?

- Je me la suis faite en me cognant contre mon bureau ce matin. Lui expliqua le leader, la mine grave.

- Chloé! Tu as de nouveau ton pouvoir. S'exclama en souriant Victor, mais s'arrêta quand il vit les visages graves de ses amis. Et ce n'est pas bien?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Fit Chloé en secouant la tête. Mais je n'avais jamais absorbé les blessures des autres, sans m'en apercevoir. Et encore moins les maux de tête des autres.

- Peut-être que le fait d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire d'une façon -surnaturelle- a joué sur ton pouvoir. Proposa calmement Bart. Quoi? Demanda t-il en voyant les regards bizarres que lui lançaient les autres.

- Non, mais pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose qui fait sens. Répliqua Victor abasourdi.

- Ok. Écoute, je vais te programmer un rendez-vous avec Emil dès demain. Conclut Oliver.

- D'accord. Accepta Chloé, pas soulagée du tout, ce que sentit Oliver car il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer, sous les yeux des deux autres, pas surpris. »


	10. Elle est pleine de surprises

Oliver se tenait dans la salle d'attente, pendant qu'Emil Hamilton auscultait Chloé. Le milliardaire avait demandé un rendez-vous en urgence avec le docteur attitré de la Ligue. Ce dernier avait donc pu ainsi programmer des examens complets pour la jeune femme. Chloé avait passé plusieurs scanners, radio, exercices neurologiques pour savoir si c'était bien son pouvoir qui était revenu. Oliver avait déposé la jeune femme dès la première heure et quatre heures plus tard, il était de retour pour la ramener chez elle. Il était en train de lire la même page depuis environ 20 minutes, quand Chloé et Emil sortirent de la salle d'examen.

« - Alors? Demanda aussitôt Oliver à tous les deux en se levant, impatient.

- Et bien, Chloé a définitivement retrouvé son pouvoir. Sourit le médecin en regardant Chloé qui prenait ses affaires.

- Parfait! S'exclama Oliver content avant de poser son regard sur la jeune femme. Non?

- Non! S'exclama t-elle sous les yeux incrédules de son compagnon. Il faut que je m'endurcisse!

- Hein? S'exclama perdu Oliver en se tournant vers le docteur Hamilton qui souriait devant les enfantillages de Chloé.

- Oui. Son pouvoir est réapparut quand elle fut particulièrement émotive. Commença le docteur en les regardant. C'est pour cela que sa capacité était sensible. En fait, d'après les examens, le don de Chloé est lié aussi bien à sa volonté qu'à ses émotions.

- Donc pour que je ne meure pas rien qu'en touchant un oiseau mort, il faut que je me concentre sur mes émotions! S'indigna t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai le temps? Demanda t-elle en regardant les deux hommes qui souriaient.

- On va pouvoir s'arranger. Fais moi confiance. Répliqua Oliver avant de l'entrainer vers la sortie. Merci doc! Ajouta t-il en se retournant vers Emil qui souriait.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que tu feras tout pour que je ne me blesse pas. Soupira Chloé en suivant Oliver.

- Parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Lui confia t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de se retrouver dehors, sur le parking. »

Le jeune homme raccompagna Chloé à la fondation où Dinah la remplaçait. Oliver demanda à cette dernière si elle pouvait entrainer Chloé à se défendre lors de ses rares moments de pause. Dinah accepta pour le plus grand malheur de Chloé.

Le lendemain, Chloé arriva chez Oliver pour une mission envers l'un des laboratoires de 33.1. Quand elle franchit les portes de l'ascenseur, les quatre garçons la regardèrent comme si elle était un morceau de viande, sous l'air exaspéré de Dinah, qui secouait la tête.

« - Chloélicieuse! S'exclama Bart en la rejoignant avec un grand sourire. Que dirais-tu si on y allait tout de suite?

- Où? Je croyais qu'on avait une mission ce soir? Demanda t-elle aux autres, qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Quoi? S'exclama t-elle en vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas mal habillée.

- Tu ne sais pas? Lui demanda Arthur du canapé. Boss veut que l'on t'entraine.

- Ollie! Le supplia t-elle du regard. Je croyais que Dinah serait la seule à m'entrainer.

- Et non. Pourquoi ne pas recevoir de l'aide des gars, chacun peut t'apporter quelque chose, pour t'endurcir. Répondit calmement Oliver en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

- Okay. Souffla t-elle pour se calmer. Qui a dit que je n'étais pas assez endurcie?

- Docteur Hamilton t'a bien fait comprendre... commença sérieusement Oliver en s'approchant d'elle.

- Primo, j'étais présente quand il l'a dit, merci. L'interrompit-elle. Secondo, j'ai fréquenté les Luthor depuis le collège; je me suis fait attaqué, je ne sais combien de fois, par des fous; j'ai survécut à deux pluies de météorites et mon meilleur ami est un alien! Énuméra t-elle tout en tapant la poitrine d'Oliver avec son index. Alors je crois, que je suis assez endurcie pour deux vies entières. Conclut Chloé avant de se tourner vers les garçons qui se retenaient de rire. Quoi?

- Non, mais tout ce que tu viens de dire montre, à quel point tu as besoin de t'entrainer. La contredit Victor avec un petit sourire.

- Et je croyais que Clark n'était plus ton meilleur ami? Demanda Bart en la regardant.

- Hum..... voulut-elle répondre mais ne trouva pas ses mots, ce qui les fit encore plus rire. Bon on y va oui ou non? Leur demanda t-elle en se dirigeant vexée vers l'ordinateur.

- Oh allez Chloélicieuse, c'était pour rire. S'excusa Bart en la suivant. Je te ferais faire le tour du monde. Ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

- Vraiment? Demanda Victor. Tu pardonne à Bart et nous?

- Cela dépendra de ce que vous m'apprendrez. Dit-elle en parcourant la pièce des yeux et haussant les épaules.

- Donc tu es d'accord? S'étonna Oliver en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui. Mais après ne venez pas vous plaindre. Leur dit-elle en s'asseyant au bureau.

- Comment ça? S'inquiéta Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne vas pas nous faire tourner en bourrique?

- Non. Mais la dernière fois que quelqu'un a voulu m'apprendre quelque chose, il s'est retrouvé avec un revolver sur la tempe. Sourit Chloé à ce souvenir, plutôt amusant.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent-ils les yeux ronds.

- C'était involontaire! Promit-elle en rigolant.

- C'est pour cela que tu en rigole. Fit Oliver en colère.

- En fait, c'est plutôt pour la tête que faisait Lex que je rigole. Révéla Chloé en retenant son rire. Ok, il m'avait foutu les jetons en s'introduisant chez moi alors j'ai pris le revolver qu'il m'avait offert. En arrivant dans la cuisine, j'ai vu une ombre, j'ai paniqué et donc je me suis approchée pour le mettre en joug. Raconta t-elle sous les yeux abasourdis de ses amis. Heureusement pour lui, j'ai gardé mon sang froid et quand j'ai vu que l'ombre n'avait pas de cheveux, j'ai réalisé que c'était Lex.

- Attends, Lex t'a appris à tirer? S'exclama étonné Bart. Mais pourquoi t'aurait-il apprit ça? Je croyais qu'il te détestais. Demanda t-il perdu, comme l'était les autres.

- Hum.. et bien.. longue histoire. Pourquoi ne pas vous préparer pour la mission? Hein? Proposa Chloé en évitant le regard d'Oliver, pour changer de sujet.

- Chlo! L'interrompit Oliver en se levant du canapé pour s'avancer vers sa compagne qui voulut s'échapper dans la cuisine. On a encore du temps pour la mission. Par contre, j'ai l'impression que tu veux éviter une conversation. Ajouta t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, qu'elle baissa.

- Allez Chlo, dis nous. Quelle est l'histoire derrière cette anecdote? Demanda intriguée Dinah en souriant pour encourager son amie.

- Et bien, il y a un certain temps, j'ai eu une petite aventure avec.... hum...Lex Luthor. Avoua t-elle dans un souffle.

- Quoi? Tu es sortie avec Lex? Le Lex? Luthor? S'exclama Bart en fonçant vers la jeune femme.

- C'était il y a longtemps. Se justifia Chloé en voyant le regard que lui lançait Oliver. Lionel devait être jugé, j'étais l'un des témoins et il y avait un prix sur ma tête. Raconta t-elle le regard vide en se rappelant cette période de sa vie. Lex l'a découvert et il nous a protégé, mon père et moi. Pendant plusieurs mois, la seule personne que je voyais était Lex, alors oui, les sentiments sont apparus. Puis Clark a tout découvert, ma fausse mort, ma fausse identité, le rôle de Lex. Il a comprit que je ne pourrai pas me passer de Clark donc il a commencé à devenir le Lex qu'il est devenu. Dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers ses amis, qui écoutaient calmement. Même si son obsession avec Clark était présente bien avant, cela a empiré. j'ai compris que j'avais été utilisé pour qu'il approche Clark et son secret même si je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit? Lui demanda intrigué Victor.

- D'après vous, comment est-ce que je connais tous ses petits secrets? Lui retourna t-elle en souriant. Pendant nos petites séances de tir, j'en profitais pour fouiller ses disques durs. J'avais peut-être un faible pour lui, mais je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Conclut Chloé avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas besoin de s'endurcir. Fit Dinah avec un sourire pour Oliver. Après tout, si elle a eu des sentiments pour Lex et a réussit à le défier plusieurs fois, je crois qu'elle est suffisamment forte.

- Oui. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle retourne mon super talent contre moi. S'exclama Arthur.

- Ok. Je l'entrainerai. Accepta Oliver. Vous croyez qu'elle pourrait se servir d'un arc contre moi? Leur demanda t-il en regardant la jeune femme faire du café.

- Si tu continu d'être arrogant, peut-être. Lui répondit Chloé en revenant avec une tasse pleine de café. Bon, on s'y met? Demain j'ai un entrainement qui commence. Ajouta t-elle en embrassant Oliver sur la joue, sans s'occuper des autres qui souriaient.

- c'était pour quoi? S'étonna le leader en se levant de la chaise où s'était assis et se dirigeant vers sa cachette.

- Souhaiter bon courage. Répondit Chloé en haussant les épaules. »


	11. Prendre de ses nouvelles

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi que Chloé s'entrainait avec Oliver, pour qu'elle contrôle ses émotions et ainsi son pouvoir. Le jeune homme était fier de voir, que même si Chloé avait été réticente au début, elle prenait les séances de méditation et de yoga au sérieux. Parfois Oliver lui montrait comment tirer avec un arc et Chloé s'était inscrite à un club de tir. Quand la jeune femme rentrait chez elle ou allait chez Oliver, elle n'avait même pas la force d'attendre que son repas soit prêt, qu'elle s'endormait aussitôt assise dans le canapé.

Ce dimanche-là, Chloé était dans son lit, profitant du calme de son appartement, quand elle eut la curiosité de voir si Clark était réapparut. Elle prit donc son ordinateur sur sa table de nuit, l'alluma et commença à faire des recherches. Durant plus de deux heures, Chloé lut les différents articles concernant des sauvetages miraculeux dans le monde, d'un homme sachant voler et qui pouvait ressortir d'un incendie sans être brûler. Chloé comprit que son meilleur ami avait prit sa destinée en main, en l'espace de trois mois. Fière mais triste, elle referma son ordinateur et prit son téléphone pour contacter John Jones. Au bout de trois sonneries, ce dernier répondit, content d'entendre sa voix. Chloé lui demanda de faire passer un message à Clark, comme quoi elle était fière de lui. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, que Jones se trouvait en un courant d'air dans son appartement.

« - John! S'exclama Chloé en se levant du lit avec un grand sourire pour son invité.

- Chloé. Lui répondit-il en retournant son sourire. Clark a bien eu ton message. Lui dit-il.

- Comment va t-il? Demanda t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se faire du café.

- Bien, Kal-El a fini son entrainement il y a quelques jours. Raconta Jones en prenant place en face Chloé. Il a commencé à accomplir ce pour quoi il fut envoyé sur Terre.

- Oui. J'ai lu ça. Confirma la blonde en souriant. Il ne compte pas revenir, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda t-elle tristement.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, l'a beaucoup affecté, mais sans cela, il ne serait pas celui qu'il est maintenant. Répondit John en acceptant la tasse que lui donnait Chloé.

- Je comprends. Acquiesça la jeune femme avant de boire une gorgée. Je veux dire, je suis la seule à l'avoir repoussé, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il veuille encore de mon amitié. Avoua t-elle tristement mais avec un petit sourire.

- Chloé, tu es celle qui a toujours été là pour lui. Lui rappela l'homme.

- Je sais. Mais je regrette de m'être énervée contre lui, comme ça. Dit-elle en le regardant. Bien sur, il y a des choses que je pensais, mais quand je lui ai dit que je regrettais qu'il fasse parti de ma vie....Dit-elle calmement. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière et lui dire que je suis désolée.

- Je suis sur qu'il le sait. La consola John en mettant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et en lui souriant. Bon, je dois y aller, un cambriolage. Dit-il en se levant et en se préparant à partir. Merci pour le café. La remercia t-il avant de disparaître dans un souffle.

- Hum... Clark, si tu m'entends. Commença Chloé debout dans sa cuisine. Je crois que je deviens folle, parler toute seule! S'exclama alors la jeune femme avant de reprendre son sérieux. Non, Clark, si tu m'entends, je suis désolée, pour tout ce que j'ai dit. J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourra me pardonner. Dit-elle avant d'être déranger par un coup à sa porte. J'arrive! Répondit-elle.

- Comment va mon élève préféré? Demanda Oliver en se penchant pour embrasser Chloé quand elle lui ouvrit la porte.

- Bien. Répondit-elle avec un sourire au jeune homme. Que me vaux la visite du plus sexy célibataire de Métropolis? Lui demanda t-elle en l'invitant à entrer.

- Célibataire? Reprit Oliver en arquant un sourcils en la regardant. Sachez ma chère, que je ne suis plus célibataire depuis quelques mois. Ajouta t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Vraiment? Fit-elle avec un sourire tout en entrant dans son jeu. Qui est l'heureuse élue?

- Si tu savais. S'amusa le grand blond en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle est intelligente, marrante, petite....Et surtout, elle n'a aucuns secrets pour moi. Énuméra t-il tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

- Ah bon? Répondit Chloé en fermant les yeux sous les baisers du jeune homme.

- Hum.. acquiesça t-il en descendant ses baisers sur sa gorge. Et en plus de ça, elle une très bonne élève.

- C'est vrai? S'étonna Chloé en s'écartant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu le pense vraiment?

- Oui. Confirma t-il avant de l'embrasser. »

La jeune femme se laissa emporter dans sa chambre par Oliver, qui commença à la déshabiller, sans quitter le regard de Chloé.

Sur le toit du bâtiment, Clark se tenait droit, les yeux scrutant la ville de Métropolis à la recherche d'une mission. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé. Quand il avait entendu la voix de Chloé dans le téléphone de John Jones, Clark s'envola avec lui chez la jeune femme mais préféra rester à l'écart et écouter la conversation entre l'homme et sa meilleure amie. Il avait entendu toute la conversation. Bien qu'il avait eu une furieuse envie de prendre dans ses bras la jeune femme, il s'était retenu, restant sur le toit de son appartement écoutant ce qu'elle disait à elle-même. Chloé n'avait pas besoin de demander son pardon, car l'alien ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, il lui était reconnaissant, car grâce à elle et à son amitié, il savait enfin ce qui l'attendait.

Clark resta alors toute la journée et toute la nuit à écouter ce qu'il se passait chez sa meilleure amie, et fut content de savoir qu'elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait être elle-même, qui l'a comprenait et qui l'aimait. Alors quand Clark entendit le bruit des sirènes de police, il s'envola vers le nord de la ville, sachant que Chloé Sullivan se portait bien.

Peut-être pas demain, ni la semaine prochaine, mais il savait, que quand il reviendrait en tant que Clark Kent, il pourrait compter sur elle. Car après tout, leurs destins étaient liés.


	12. Petite virée

Quinze jours après.

Chloé était en train de se préparer, quand sa cousine déboula chez elle, excitée comme une puce, deux cafés à la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - hé Couz'! L'appela Lois en entrant dans la chambre de la blondinette.

- Lois, vas-y entre, installe-toi, fais comme chez toi. Rétorqua Chloé ironique en levant les yeux au ciel, face au comportement de sa cousine.

- Rendez-vous galant? Se stoppa Lois en observant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, sa cousine.

- En quelque sorte. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant d'enfiler son chemisier vert foncé. Que fais-tu ici, Lo? Demanda Chloé en reportant son attention sur sa cousine qui l'observait.

- Qui est l'heureux élu? Répondit la brunette en changeant de sujet.

- Lo! S'exclama Chloé exaspérée. Bon, ok, je te dis pour ma soirée, après m'avoir raconté ta présence dans mon appartement. Marché conclu? Proposa la jeune femme blonde avant de mettre son jean.

- Ok. Alors, tu ne croira jamais qui est mon coéquipier. Commença Lois en regardant sa cousine mettre une touche de parfum.

- Ce n'était pas Bobby? Répondit-elle pas sans grand intérêt.

- Si, mais Clark a demandé à être mon coéquipier. Répliqua la journaliste avec un grand sourire.

- Clark? Comme Clark Kent? Demanda alors Chloé en se tournant vivement vers sa cousine, qui souriait comme une folle tout en hochant la tête, signe d'affirmation.

- Ouep, Smallville. Confirma Lois. Maintenant que je t'ai dit ma nouvelle, à toi!

- Je sors avec Dinah. Répondit Chloé, son esprit tourné vers son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille. Tu n'oublieras pas de fermer derrière toi. Bis. Fit-elle avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir de son appartement, laissant une Lois abasourdie.

- Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas renier son amitié avec Smallville. Fit Lois fièrement avant de fermer en partant de chez Chloé. »

La Ligue au -presque- grand complet se trouvait dans un petit bar en-dehors de Métropolis. Victor et Bart étaient tous les deux au bar, en train de draguer les filles qui s'y trouvaient, tandis que Dinah et Arthur s'embrassaient dans un coin du box où se trouvait leur table. Il ne restait que Oliver, qui ne cessait de regarder sa montre, surveillant l'arrivée de sa compagne.

« - Elle n'avait pas encore fini de se préparer quand je suis partie. Lui répéta Dinah qui prenait une gorgée de son cosmo.

- Tu l'as dit il y a presque une heure. S'impatienta le leader en retournant son attention vers l'entrée.

- Tu es sure de lui avoir donné la bonne adresse? Proposa Arthur en souriant à sa copine, qui lui répondit avec un coup dans l'épaule. Je plaisante! S'exclama le blond tout en frottant son bras.

- Hé Chloélicieuse! S'exclama si fort Bart, que les autres de la Ligue reportèrent leur attention vers l'entrée.

- Chloé, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi longtemps. Lui demanda Victor en l'accompagnant à leur table avec Bart, qui lui tenait le bras.

- Je vois que je vous ai manqué. Plaisanta la jeune femme blonde en les saluant tous. Bonsoir toi. Finit-elle avant d'embrasser Oliver et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Alors? Quand je suis partie, tu étais presque prête. L'interrompit Dinah en souriant.

- Oh, Lois est passée. Et comme c'est Lois, on a discuté, enfin, surtout elle. Répondit Chloé en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte de beau? Demanda Dinah en réprimant un rictus.

- Me parler de son nouveau partenaire. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu bois Dinah?

- Cosmo. Nouveau partenaire? Je croyais qu'elle avait Bob? S'étonna la fausse brune en fronçant les sourcils.

- Plus depuis le retour de Clark au Daily. La contredit Chloé sérieusement.

- Clark? Il est de retour à Métropolis? S'étonna Bart en échangeant des regards avec les trois autres garçons.

- Hum hum. Acquiesça la petite blonde avant de se lever. Je vais commander, et après je vous raconte tout. Je reviens.

- Wouah! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus bizarre, voir Chloé aussi détendue en parlant de Clark ou l'imaginer prendre Lex pour cible? Proposa Arthur, son regard sur le dos de leur amie, qui était au bar.

- je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que je l'aime. Fit Bart rêveur en souriant.

- Laquelle? Voulut savoir Oliver, jaloux du plus jeune membre de la Ligue.

- Et bien, sous ses airs de demoiselle en détresse, elle cache un caractère fort et une volonté à toutes épreuves. Répondit Bart simplement. Au fait, Boss, n'as-tu pas peur de la concurrence? Je veux dire, quand Chloélicieuse se rendra compte que je suis le mieux pour elle, ne le prend pas mal, ok? S'amusa t-il en répondant à Oliver.

- Ne t'enflamme pas trop Bart, je peux t'assurer qu'entre nous deux, pour le moment, c'est parfait. Répliqua Oliver en regardant Chloé revenir à leur table avec sa bouteille de bière et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Alors, raconte nous cette histoire avec Clark. La poussa Dinah avant que Chloé ne commence à embrasser Oliver. »

Chloé leur raconta donc ce qu'elle avait découvert quinze jours plus tôt, sa discussion avec John J'onzz et celle de Lois. La Ligue comprit que leur Watchtower avait pardonné à leur ami rien qu'en l'écoutant. Oliver se sentait jaloux de Clark. En effet, même s'il faisait n'importe quoi avec sa destinée ou ne prenait pas en compte les conseils de Chloé, cette dernière lui pardonnait toujours et avait une confiance aveugle pour son alien d'ami. Le grand blond se demanda alors si sa copine avait la même foi en ce qui le concernait. Il en était encore dans ses réflexions, quand l'objet de ses pensées posa sa main sur la sienne.

« - hum? Demanda Oliver en regardant Chloé puis le reste de la table. Où sont-ils tous passés? S'étonna t-il en voyant qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

-Et bien Dinah et AC sont rentrés, Bart est certainement du côté du Mexique et Victor est parti du bar accompagné. Lui répondit la petite blonde en souriant devant l'air perdu de son ami. Un problème Oliver?

- Non. Je réfléchissais. Dit-il en secouant la tête. Doit-on rentrer? Lui demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi pas, mais on va chez toi. Dinah et Arthur sont à l'appartement. Accepta t-elle en se levant et en le suivant à l'extérieur.

- Il faut vraiment qu'elle se trouve un endroit. Ronchonna le leader en l'accompagnant à sa voiture.

- Ollie, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé de vivre avec moi. Je ne vais pas la jeter dehors parce que tu le veux. Répliqua t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel devant son attitude. En plus, j'aime bien avoir de la compagnie.

- Je peux te tenir compagnie n'importe quand. Sourit-il devant son allusion.

- Je le sais, mais je ne n'échangerai pour rien au monde les soirées entre filles. Fit-elle avec un grand sourire, tandis que la voiture de sport d'Oliver se faufilait dans les rues de Métropolis pour finir à la Clocktower.

- Je crois, que tu va être obligé de rester dormir ici, ce soir. Dit Oliver en les entrainant tous les deux dans l'ascenseur qui les menait à son appartement.

- je crois en effet. Confirma la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser, baiser auquel le blond répondit.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le couple était en train de s'embrasser plus passionnément qu'avant. Ils continuèrent leur étreinte, sans s'écarter l'un de l'autre, jusque dans la chambre du maitre des lieux. Oliver fit basculer Chloé sur le lit, celle-ci rigola en tombant, entrainant avec elle le jeune homme. Le couple continua de rire, sous leurs baisers. Oliver déshabilla sa compagne qui faisait de même avec lui. Alors que Chloé déboutonnait le pantalon d'Oliver, le téléphone de ce dernier, sonna, les interrompant. En soufflant, Oliver prit son portable et décrocha. La personne à l'autre bout du fil était son vice-président qui lui annonçait qu'une réunion d'urgence aurait lieu le lendemain matin, à Star City. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Oliver se recula de l'étreinte de Chloé et commença à faire les cent pas, sous le regard de la jeune femme frustrée de ne pas avoir eu sa dose de réjouissance avec le jeune homme. Quand Il raccrocha et se retourna pour lui faire face, elle le regardait avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

« -Je suppose que tu dois partir ce soir? Demanda t-elle en tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement d'elle pour lui caresser le visage.

- Oui. Écoute Chlo, peut-être que tu pourrais venir? Lui proposa t-il les yeux pétillants. Je pari que tu n'a jamais visité Star City.

- C'est vrai. Affirma t-elle en le regardant. Mais j'ai la fondation à faire marcher.

- Dinah peut s'en occuper et Victor peut faire les recherches. Allez Sidekick. La supplia t-il avec son sourire, auquel il savait, elle ne pouvait résister.

- D'accord. Accepta t-elle en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

- parfait. Sourit-il avant de l'embrasser. »


	13. Au grand jour

Chloé et Oliver partirent de Métropolis deux heures après que le jeune homme ait reçu le coup de fil. Dans l'avion qui les menait à Star City, les deux jeunes gens en profitèrent pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé un peu plus tôt chez Oliver.

A l'aéroport, le chauffeur d'Oliver les attendait avec la limousine.

- Je savais que tu étais un milliardaire pourri gâté, mais la limousine était vraiment nécessaire? Demanda Chloé une fois montée dans la voiture aux côtés de son compagnon.

- Sache Sidekick, qu'un Queen ne fait jamais rien à moitié. Répondit-il en lui souriant tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre pour observer la ville qui défilait devant elle.

- Ollie, je croyais que tu devais te rendre à ton boulot? S'étonna Chloé après avoir aperçut le panneau de sortie de la ville.

- Oui. Confirma le jeune homme d'un air mystérieux que remarqua la jeune femme.

- Où est-ce que l'on va alors?

- Chez moi.

- Chez toi? Et tu n'a pas d'appartement en plein centre ville? S'étonna la petite blonde, son attention entièrement tourné vers lui.

- Bien sur que oui. S'exclama Oliver ravi par l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait. Mais je préfère que l'on soit un peu plus tranquille, rien que tous les deux. Ajouta t-il avant de commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Ollie! S'exclama en rigolant sous les baisers de son amant.

- Monsieur Queen? Les interrompit alors le chauffeur par l'interphone de la voiture.

- Oui Stuart? Répondit-il sans pour autant s'arrêter d'embrasser sa compagne.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

- Bien, merci Stuart. Le remercia Oliver Queen avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers Chloé qui reprenait sa respiration. Prête à visiter le manoir Queen?

- Ais-je vraiment le choix? Demanda t-elle nerveuse en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Non. Sourit Oliver devant la puérilité de son amie avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

Quand Chloé se trouva devant la résidence des Queen, elle resta bouche bée, plantée au milieu de l'allée, Oliver à ses côtés rigolait devant l'air horrifié de la petite blonde. Cette dernière avait devant elle, un immense manoir, de style anglais. Ce manoir avait une façade de style grecque, un portique à colonnes, avec des ailes latérales. Parmi les quelques baies vitrées, certaines étaient entourées de vitraux. Chloé ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Oliver l'entrainait à l'intérieur. Son étonnement, ne le déçu pas. Pour la jeune femme, l'intérieur était encore plus grandiose que pour le manoir Luthor à Smallville. Si au manoir Luthor, le décor donnait l'impression d'étouffer en plus du peu de lumière qui traversait les pièces, celui des Queen était lumineux. Le décor était simple, ainsi que les meubles. Les meubles anciens et les nouveaux se mariaient étrangement bien ensemble. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Chloé quand elle se tourna vers Oliver, tendu.

- Pourquoi es-tu nerveux? S'étonna t-elle en lui touchant le bras, ce qui le détendit.

- Comment trouves-tu le manoir? Demanda t-il nerveux, tandis que les employés présents, souriaient devant leur jeune maitre.

- Magnifique! S'exclama t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je pensais que tous les milliardaires avaient des goûts à peu près semblables aux Luthor. Fit Chloé en rigolant à la grimace que faisait Oliver à ce nom. Mais je suis heureuse de voir que je me suis trompée.

- Trompée? Vraiment? S'exclama le grand blond en l'entrainant dans le grand salon. Chloé Sullivant se serait donc trompée?

- Je l'avoue! Plaisanta la jeune femme en le suivant. Ollie, cette maison est tellement lumineuse! S'émerveilla t-elle en s'éloignant pour faire le tour de la pièce, qui était éclairée par le soleil du matin.

- Tu le pense vraiment? Fit-il en la suivant des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vraiment. Confirma Chloé en lui donnant son plus beau sourire. Au fait, tu ne devrais pas être en meeting? Ajouta t-elle après avoir consulté sa montre.

- Oh merde! S'exclama t-il les yeux ronds. Chlo, je serais probablement de retour dans la soirée. D'ici-là, fait comme chez toi. Ajouta t-il avant de l'embrasser et de se diriger vers le hall.

- Tu peux me dire où je pourrais trouver une carte de ton manoir? Lui cria t-elle alors qu'il se précipitait vers la voiture, Chloé sur ses talons.

- Demande à M. Finigan, il te fera faire le tour du propriétaire. Répondit-il avant de monter dans la voiture et de disparaître dans l'allée, laissant Chloé sur le perron.

- M Finigan? Mais où est-ce que je suis censée le trouver? Se demanda t-elle en retournant dans le hall.

- Vous me cherchiez, Miss....? la surprit un vieil homme derrière elle.

- Oh! S'exclama t-elle en sursautant. Sullivan. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Chloé. Lui dit-elle en souriant à l'homme devant elle. Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais je dois dire que ce manoir est plutôt immense vu de l'extérieur.

- Oui, le manoir Queen fut construit au XIX ème siècle. Commença Finigan en précédant la jeune femme dans un long couloir. Chaque génération a apporté sa touche personnelle.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-elle en observant les murs qui étaient décorés de tableaux. Pourtant, on ne dirait pas.

- Voici vos appartements Miss Chloé. L'interrompit Finigan en lui désignant une grande porte en chêne. Appelez moi lorsque vous voudrez quelque chose. Dit-il avant de commencer à partir.

- M Finigan? L'appela la jeune femme en s'approchant un peu plus de lui. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin vers l'extérieur. Je crois que j'ai perdu la notion de la distance avec ce couloir. Plaisanta t-elle alors que le vieil homme lui souriait en hochant la tête.

- Bien sur. Dit-il avenant. Vous savez, vous êtes la première personne que le jeune maitre ramène ici. Lui confia t-il en la détaillant.

- Vraiment? Mais je croyais qu'Ollie organisait des soirées annuelles? S'étonna Chloé en se tournant vers le majordome.

- Oui, mais dans sa résidence en ville. À vrai dire, le jeune maitre n'est pas revenu depuis plusieurs années. Expliqua t-il, tristement. Il n'y est revenu, il y a seulement quelques mois.

Le trajet jusqu'au jardin se poursuivit en silence entre les deux personnes. Chloé repensait à ce que venait de lui avouer le majordome. Son attention fut attiré par la grande serre qui se présentait devant ses yeux.

- Je reviendrais d'ici quelques heures. Lui annonça le vieil homme comprenant que la jeune femme voulait être seule.

- Merci M Finigan. Le remercia t-elle avec un sourire. Je serais dans la serre, si cela ne dérange personne?

- Non bien entendu. Vous êtes ici, chez vous. Lui répondit-il en souriant avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Le meeting d'Oliver se termina plus tôt que prévu, à sa plus grande joie. En effet, le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie, retourner auprès de Chloé. Quand il avait vu son air émerveillé en découvrant sa maison, il comprit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Depuis plusieurs jours, Oliver avait vu que leur relation s'était développée vers quelque chose de plus fort. Ils parlaient d'avenir – seulement de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans quelques semaines, mais c'était toujours ça!- ils sortaient de plus en plus en public – juste deux fois au cours du mois-, leurs gestes ne laissaient aucuns doutes à leurs sentiments.

Alors quand Oliver vit que Chloé était aussi sous le charme de sa maison d'enfance, il savait qu'elle était celle qu'il désirait, pour son futur. Elle le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui, elle savait qu'Oliver Queen était un homme important et influent, que Green Arrow se battait pour la justice et les plus faibles et qu'Ollie était un homme tendre, pleins d'insécurités, loyal envers ses amis et une personne qui se donnait corps et âme dans ses relations avec les autres.

Chloé n'était pas la seule à connaître quelqu'un par cœur. Oliver était quelqu'un de très observateur. Il comprenait le langage du corps, ce qui lui permettait d'en tirer un certain avantage face à ses adversaires ou partenaires. Le grand blond avait tout de suite compris les différents sentiments de Chloé. Par rapport à sa façon de se tenir en face des personnes, il pouvait savoir si elle était heureuse, ennuyée, frustrée, nerveuse ou en colère. Il savait faire la différence entre un sourire sincère ou un sourire factice. Oliver pouvait finir ses phrases avant elle, car il voyait où Chloé voulait en venir dans ses explications pour sauver le monde avec les super-héros. Il avait appris depuis presque le début de leur relation comment la jeune femme aimait prendre son café, les petites manies qu'elle avait, ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle détestait.

Le jeune milliardaire était encore dans ses pensées, qu'il fut surpris quand quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule.

- Et bien M Queen? Qu'en pensez-vous? Lui demanda l'un de ses employés devant lui.

- Excusez-moi M Jones, mais je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous disiez. S'excusa sincèrement le jeune homme avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je disais, que vous seriez certainement présent à la soirée de charité de demain soir. N'est-ce pas Oliver? Reprit M Jones en souriant, puis se tourna vers les autres membres du conseil encore présent.

- Oui, Oliver vous devez être présent. Vos affaires à Métropolis vous a empêché de venir à la dernière soirée de charité organisée. Maintenant que vous êtes de retour à Star City, votre présence est indispensable. Ajouta le vice-président sérieusement.

- Bien. Accepta Oliver en soupirant. Quelle est l'œuvre de charité?

- L'orphelinat du quartier Southwest. Celui que vous aviez visité l'année dernière. Lui rappela son secrétaire présent dans la pièce, en feuilletant son agenda.

- Southwest? S'étonna le PDG de Queen Industries. Je croyais que nos dons avaient été suffisant pour deux années?

- Effectivement. Acquiesça le Vice-président.

- Très bien, j'y serais. Confirma le grand blond avant de se lever. Henri? Pouvez-vous appelez Stuart, s'il vous plait? Demanda t-il à son secrétaire.

- Stuart? S'étonna M Jones en arquant les sourcils. Vous ne restez pas en ville?

- Non, j'ai envie de séjourner chez moi, au manoir. Répondit-il en souriant à ses employés, surpris.

- Le manoir? S'exclama le vice président.

- Oui. Confirma t-il avant de partir, laissant les autres hommes d'affaire bouche bée.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, au manoir des Queen.

Oliver venait juste d'arriver à sa maison. Il grimpa les quelques marches du perron, pénétra dans le hall et intercepta un des employés de maison, lui demandant s'il avait vu Chloé. L'employé lui donna la direction du jardin en souriant quand il vit le visage du jeune homme s'illuminer.

Il traversa les pièces, descendit sur la terrasse et s'arrêta quand il aperçut la femme de sa vie, reniflant l'arôme des roses présentes dans la serre.

- C'est ma mère qui a fait construire cette serre. Annonça t-il en s'approchant doucement de Chloé qui s'était redressée à son arrivée, et qui lui souriait.

- Probablement l'un de mes endroits préférés. Répondit-elle une fois dans ses bras.

- Tant mieux. Souffla Oliver avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es revenu plus tôt que prévu, non? Demanda t-elle en se reculant pour lui faire face.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu d'aller à une soirée demain soir?

- C'est une soirée avec tous les plus riches de la ville? Demanda t-elle sachant déjà la réponse en voyant la grimace d'Oliver.

- Oui. Soirée de charité pour un orphelinat.

- Vraiment? Et tu ne crois pas que je vais dépeindre dans ce genre de soirée. Ollie, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre-là et puis, je n'ai rien en commun avec ces gens-là. Dit-elle.

- Chloé, je n'ai vraiment plus envie de me cacher. Commença Oliver en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Depuis le début, on vit notre relation dans l'ombre.

- Ollie, je te rappelle que l'on a décidé de ça ensemble. Contra la petite blonde. Tu étais d'accord pour que l'on ne soit pas vu ensemble par les paparazzis.

- Je sais, Chlo, mais franchement, la seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de faire savoir au monde que Chloé Sullivan et Oliver Queen sont ensemble et que ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Annonça alors le jeune homme sincère.

- Ollie, je ne sais pas si.... commença t-elle à argumenter.

- Chloé, je t'aime. Et si les autres en doute, je m'en fout, du moment que tu sais la vérité.

- Redis-le.

- De quoi? S'étonna t-il perdu.

- Ce que tu viens de dire. Le pressa t-elle en souriant.

- Oh ça! Et bien, Chloé Sullivan, je t'aime. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Oliver Queen. Avoua Chloé pour la première fois, avant de l'embrasser.

Le jeune couple resta encore une demi-heure dans la serre, profitant de ce moment ensemble. Ils venaient de s'avouer pour la première fois leur amour et ils ne pouvaient être plus heureux.

* * *

Le lendemain soir à la soirée de charité.

Les journalistes de la ville s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour prendre la première photo du fils prodigue de Star City, Oliver Queen. Les portes parole de l'orphelinat et de Queen Industries avaient annoncés la venue du meilleur parti de la ville, pour la soirée. Il était à peine 20h quand la limousine de Oliver Queen s'arrêta aux marches du tapis rouge. Les journalistes et photographes étaient désormais tous retournés pour voir le plus sexy célibataire descendre de sa voiture.

Le jeune homme fut le premier à sortir de la limousine, il fit un petit sourire à son chauffeur pour lui indiquer qu'il prenait le relais pour sa compagne. Oliver tendit sa main à l'intérieur de l'arrière de la voiture et une petite main s'en empara. Quand la personne qui tenait la main du jeune homme sortie, les flashs crépitèrent de partout. Chloé posa le premier pied par terre, se redressa, rencontra le sourire d'encouragement de son compagnon et toutes les précédentes incertitudes s'envolèrent. La petite femme blonde lui rendit alors son plus beau sourire, mit le deuxième pied à terre, et s'avança au bras d'Oliver, qui n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux d'assister à ce genre de soirée.

- Monsieur Queen! Crièrent les journalistes pour attirer son attention. Qui est-elle?

- M. Queen, pouvez-vous nous donner un nom? Répéta un journaliste sur la gauche.

- Désolé messieurs, mais c'est un secret. Leur annonça en souriant Oliver avant de se pencher vers Chloé. N'ai pas peur, je suis là. Lui murmura t-il à son oreille qu'elle seule put entendre.

- Je sais. Dit-elle en le regardant de ses yeux brillants. Allez, M. Queen, allons affronter cette foule. Ajouta t-elle avant de rigoler.

- A vos ordres. Accepta le grand blond, oubliant qu'ils étaient entourés de journalistes et photographes, qui venaient de capturer ce moment d'intimité entre eux.

Après avoir échapper aux journalistes, Chloé crut -à tord- qu'elle en avait fini avec la soudaine attention dont elle faisait l'objet. En effet, apparemment être la cavalière d'Oliver Queen, était quelque chose d'exceptionnelle. La jeune femme n'avait pas encore eu la chance de boire ou manger quelque chose, car elle avait été sollicitée de toutes parts en même temps que son cavalier.

- Oliver, qui est cette charmante créature qui t'accompagne? Demanda alors un vieil ami d'Oliver en se tournant vers la femme blonde qui discutait avec Oliver.

- George! S'exclama Oliver en souriant à l'homme qui les avait interrompu. Quel plaisir de te revoir. Comment vas-tu?

- Bien. Je me présente, George Baker. Répondit George en tendant sa main à Chloé.

- Chloé Sullivan, ravie de vous rencontrer. Lui répondit-elle en souriant avant de se tourner vers Oliver. Je vais vous laisser discuter, je serais près du buffet. Ajouta t-elle avant de laisser les deux hommes entre eux.

- Et bien, où as-tu déniché cette perle? Demanda aussitôt George à Oliver pendant qu'ils observaient la jeune femme se diriger vers le buffet.

- Comment? S'étonna Oliver en reportant son attention vers son ami, une fois Chloé attablée.

- ça se voit tout de suite, que vous ne faites pas semblant! S'exclama en souriant le vieil homme.

- Qui te fais croire ça? Répliqua Oliver, joueur.

- La façon dont vous vous regardez, parlez, riez. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble?

- Quelques mois. Confirma Oliver en souriant bêtement, avant de faire un signe de tête à la jeune femme blonde, qui les regardait en souriant.

- Je suis étonné que tu es réussi à la cacher si longtemps. S'exclama George en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. En tout cas, si je peux donner mon avis, tes parents, l'auraient adorés.

- Merci, George. Répondit Oliver sincère en regardant George. Je sais que vous étiez proches, et j'apprécie que tu continue de me protéger, bien que je n'ai plus trop l'âge. Plaisanta le grand blond.

- Toujours là pour toi, Oliver. Confirma le vieil homme avant de repartir en direction de sa femme, tandis qu'Oliver rejoignait Chloé.

- Comment va ma cavalière? Demanda le grand blond en s'asseyant à côté de Chloé, devant les regards de leur table.

- Pas trop mal. Répondit-elle en lui souriant avant de prendre une bouchée de sa salade. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Désolée si j'ai pu lui paraître insociable. S'excusa la jeune femme tout bas pour que lui seul puisse entendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, au contraire tu as fait grande impression auprès de George. Répondit Oliver en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme pour la rassurer.

Ils furent alors interrompu par le directeur de l'orphelinat qui venait de prendre la parole sur l'estrade. Il remercia Queen Industries et les nombreux donateurs de la soirée. À ses côtés, se tenait le sous-directeur et d'après ce que pouvait voir Oliver rien qu'en observant sa posture, il ne lui paraissait pas très clair.

- Chlo, regarde à gauche du directeur. Lui murmura alors le milliardaire en se tournant vers sa compagne. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Il me donne l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose. Répondit Chloé après avoir observé l'homme dont parlait Oliver. Pourquoi?

- Je t'expliquerais quand on sera rentré. Lui dit-il sans quitter des yeux l'homme.

- Un boulot pour le géant vert? Comprit-elle.

- Oui. Je suis désolé te faire travailler, Sidekick. S'excusa t-il en la regardant.

- Au contraire, je préfère travailler que cette soirée. Fit-elle tout bas, pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

- Les différents plats de ce soir, disent autre chose. Plaisanta son compagnon en désignant l'assiette vide devant elle.

- Hé! Je n'ai rien mangé depuis plusieurs heures et discuter d'investissements ne me passionne pas tellement. Répliqua Chloé faussement vexée.

- Rien mangé! S'exclama doucement Oliver les yeux ronds. Tu as mangé comme quatre ce midi. Remarque, je suis sur que tu ne voulais pas blesser Finigan en refusant de manger son pudding.

- Je ne pouvais vraiment pas briser le cœur de cet homme. Répondit-elle sérieusement en le regardant. Et puis, son pudding est le meilleur que j'ai mangé surtout avec ce délicieux café qu'il fait.... s'enthousiasma la jeune femme en repensant au café. Quand est-ce qu'on rentre? S'impatienta t-elle alors, ne pensant qu'à son café.

- Bientôt. Encore une heure, Sidekick. Promis. Lui dit-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Peut-être que de le surveiller te fera passer le temps. Proposa Oliver en désignant l'homme pour lequel ils allaient enquêter, discuter avec quelques personnes.

- Considère ça comme déjà fini. Acquiesça Chloé avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'homme en question.


	14. Proposition

Appartement de Oliver Queen, Star City.

- Chloé? Demanda le milliardaire en sortant de sa cachette de Green Arrow. Qu'as-tu trouvé?

- Et bien, il s'appelle Malcolm Howard. Vice-directeur de l'orphelinat de Southwest, il est célibataire. Répondit-elle en vérifiant sur l'ordinateur devant elle.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il est célibataire? Répondit suspicieux Oliver en s'avançant vers elle, dans son costume de Green Arrow.

- oh, et bien, il me l'a fait comprendre un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Expliqua Chloé souriant en voyant la réaction du jeune homme. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très subtile comme gars. Pas comme quelqu'un que je connais. Ajouta t-elle avant de s'approcher de lui langoureusement.

- Vraiment? S'amusa Oliver en séparant l'espace entre eux avant de l'embrasser.

- Hum. En plus, il n'aurait eu aucune chance, parce que je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un. Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur la poitrine de Green Arrow.

- Ah bon? Et qu'as-t-il de merveilleux? Répliqua t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Il est doué de ses mains, plutôt pas mal mais surtout, il possède le meilleur équipement informatique! Énuméra la jeune femme en rigolant sous les baisers de son amant.

- Je crois que Star City peut se débrouiller sans moi ce soir. Dit-il en commençant à dégrafer la magnifique robe bleue de Chloé.

- Ollie! S'exclama t-elle en le repoussant pour lui faire face. Il faut que tu patrouille ce soir! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'attendrais bien sagement dans le lit. Ajouta t-elle en s'éloignant vers l'ordinateur pour se mettre en position.

- Tu tue tout le fun ici, Sidekick. Fit-il en boudant. Bon, j'y vais. Mais je tiens à avoir ma copine pour moi tout seul en revenant. La prévint-il avant de disparaître de son balcon.

Durant quelques heures, Chloé guida Green Arrow dans les rues de Star City, lui permettant d'arrêter des braqueurs de banque, un accident de voiture et une agression. Quand Oliver rentra à l'appartement, vers 3h du matin, il trouva Chloé endormie profondément sur le canapé, tasse de café à la main. Devant ce qu'il voyait, le justicier masqué ne put s'empêcher de réfréner un petit sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle, remit une mèche derrière son oreille, ce qui la réveilla légèrement.

- Tu es de retour? Demanda t-elle les yeux toujours fermés et d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Oui. Répondit-il en souriant. Allez, viens Sidekick, il est temps de te mettre au lit. Ajouta Oliver en la prenant dans ses bras pour la mener jusqu'à leur chambre.

- Hum. Acquiesça la jeune femme avant de se rendormir.

Après qu'Oliver ait mis Chloé au lit, il alla se débarrasser de son costume et vint la rejoindre dans leur lit. À peine fut-il allongé, que Chloé vint se blottir dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son torse. Oliver s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres, comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs mois, en compagnie de Chloé.

* * *

Ce fut le bruit de la cafetière qui réveilla Chloé. Elle s'étira et se retourna pour voir que le côté d'Oliver était vide. Soudain, elle fut complètement réveillée quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Oliver, torse nu avec ses boxers, portant un plateau. Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina en voyant le jeune homme, lui sourire.

- Bien dormi? Demanda t-il en posant le plateau sur la table de chevet de la jeune femme.

- Comme un bébé. Répondit-elle en mettant ses bras autour de son cou, pour l'embrasser. Quelle heure est-il?

- Presque 11h. S'amusa Oliver en voyant la tête que faisait sa compagne. Je dois dire, que c'est la première fois que je te vois te réveiller après moi.

- Hé! C'est la soirée qui m'a fatiguée. Rétorqua t-elle en lui tapant le bras. Oh, du café! S'exclama Chloé avant de faire une tête dégoutée en humant son café.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'étonna le jeune homme qui s'était aperçut de son expression. C'est le meilleur café au monde, graines provenant du Brésil.

- Je ne sais pas, mais... où sont les toilettes? Demanda t-elle en se levant brusquement se retenant de vomir.

- Tout droit. Lui indiqua t-il inquiet en la regardant partir en courant vers la direction qu'il venait de lui donner. Chlo? Demanda t-il à la porte de la salle de bain. Ça va?

- Je … ne …. sais pas. Réussit-elle à dire entre deux vomissements. Je crois que ce doit être un truc pas frais de hier. Cria t-elle de l'autre côté, avant de faire couler l'eau et d'ouvrir la porte.

- Tu es pâle. Tu vas rester ici pour la journée, ok? Lui ordonna le jeune homme en la raccompagnant dans la chambre.

- Je crois que je n'aurais pas du manger cette salade de fruit de mer. Expliqua t-elle patraque.

- Dans ce cas, je vais faire venir le médecin. Fit-il sérieusement. Pour le moment, tu vas te reposer.

- Ollie, tu peux me donner ma tasse de café, s'il te plait? Le supplia t-elle.

- Tiens. Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te laisser quelques heures, tu crois que ça ira? Demanda Oliver, inquiet devant la jeune femme pâle.

- Mais oui. Je pourrai en profiter pour faire quelques recherches de plus sur notre cher ami Malcolm. Acquiesça Chloé en lui souriant. A tout à l'heure.

- S'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelle ok? Ordonna le jeune homme avant de prendre ses affaires et d'embrasser sur le front la jeune femme.

- Compris. Confirma t-elle.

Chloé passa donc le reste de la journée, chez Oliver et devant son ordinateur à rechercher des informations sur l'homme de la veille, Malcolm Howard. La jeune femme avait déjà trouvé tous ce qui le concernait, du crédit pour sa maison jusqu'à ses dépenses en courses. Le médecin que son compagnon avait fait venir dans la matinée, lui conseilla de se reposer et d'éviter les crustacés. La jeune femme fut soulagée d'entendre qu'elle souffrait simplement d'une indigestion. Elle était alors sur le point de se verser une autre tasse de café, quand Oliver revint de son travail à sa compagnie.

- Chlo? L'appela alors le jeune homme en déposant sa veste sur le fauteuil. Tu es là?

- Cuisine! Répondit-elle sans lever la tête de son café.

- Comment vas-tu? Lui demanda t-il en la rejoignant et l'embrassant dans le cou, avant de lui donner toute son attention.

- Bien. Le docteur m'a donné des médicaments contre les maux de ventre. Et il m'a interdit de manger des crustacés. Enfin, sauf s'ils sont frais. Ajouta Chloé en lui faisant un petit sourire. Comment était ta journée? Lui demanda t-elle en lui servant une tasse de café.

- Moins intéressante que lorsque je suis avec toi. Répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle et l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Ollie! S'exclama la blondinette en rigolant. J'ai trouvé où se cachait notre cher ami, Malcolm. Et tu avais raison à son sujet. Ajouta Chloé en lui faisant face.

- Hum? Dit-il sans cesser de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- J'ai découvert qu'il avait sur un compte en Suisse, presque trois millions de dollars. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit avec son salaire à l'orphelinat qu'il a put s'en faire autant.

- Que propose tu? Lui rétorqua le grand blond sérieusement en la regardant se diriger vers le bureau.

- Que fais Green Arrow ce soir? Proposa t-elle en haussant les épaules et un petit sourire.

- je crois qu'il est libre. Acquiesça Oliver avec un rictus. Je vais me préparer.

- Je prépare le terrain. Confirma aussitôt Chloé en souriant. Et peut-être que Arrow pourra rapporter le diner. Je meurs de faim. Ajouta la blondinette en le voyant sortir de sa cachette habillé de vert.

- Que dirais tu d'une pizza? Accepta Oliver en mettant sa capuche.

- Parfait! S'exclama Chloé. Allez, vas-y. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La mission de Green Arrow se passa comme prévu. Chloé lui avait indiqué le chemin pour se rendre chez Malcolm Howard, où Green Arrow l'attendait. Quand leur cible rentra chez lui, il fut aussitôt secoué par le héros. Ce dernier voulait lui faire avouer la raison du vol d'argent de l'orphelinat. Malcolm lui avait alors répondu qu'il avait fait cela par vengeance. Après avoir eu les documents nécessaire à récupérer l'argent, Oliver déposa le coupable devant le commissariat de la ville et rentra chez lui avec une boite de pizza, où l'attendait Chloé.

- Où sont les papiers? Demanda t-elle une fois Oliver habillé normalement.

- Impatiente, Sidekick? Plaisanta t-il en lui tendant les papiers.

- Non, mais l'orphelinat ne peut pas attendre, Oliver. Répliqua la jeune femme en commençant les transferts d'argent.

- Est-ce que tu fais souvent ça? Lui demanda t-il derrière elle pendant qu'elle faisait les transferts.

- De quoi? Transférer de l'argent des comptes des autres? Plaisanta la blondinette sans lever les yeux de l'écran. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur que je le fasse sur tes comptes?

- Non! S'exclama aussitôt le jeune homme, sans paraître convaincu.

- Ollie, je ne te ferais jamais ça. Le rassura t-elle en se tournant vers lui et lui caressant la joue.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Je le fais seulement avec Tess. Rigola t-elle en voyant les yeux ronds de son compagnon. Je plaisante!

- Je me demandais aussi pourquoi elle ne t'aimais pas. Plaisanta t-il.

- Elle sait trop de choses sur Clark. Et puis, c'est la patronne de ma cousine. Il faut bien que je sois du côté de Lois, non? S'amusa Chloé. Fini! Ajouta la jeune femme en se reportant son attention sur l'écran. À quoi est la pizza?

- Pepperroni et viande. Répondit Oliver en se dirigeant vers la boite en carton trônant sur la table.

- Je suis morte de faim. S'exclama t-elle en le rejoignant pour manger.

* * *

Le lendemain, les journaux de Star City faisaient la une avec le retour du justicier de la ville et sa première arrestation depuis son retour pour certains et le retour du milliardaire accompagné de sa nouvelle compagne pour d'autres. Chloé et Oliver ne s'intéressèrent ni à l'un ni à l'autre, seul la chambre les occupait. Comme la veille, Chloé fut prise de nausées mais après avoir pris ses médicaments prescrit, la jeune femme allait mieux. Si Oliver ne paraissait nullement inquiet de sa condition, la jeune femme au contraire, craignait le pire. Profitant alors de la douche de son compagnon, Chloé décida d'appeler le docteur Hamilton, qui se trouvait à Métropolis. Ce dernier, lui demanda alors de lui envoyer un échantillon de son sang et il l'examinerait. Après avoir raccroché, elle alla chercher dans un des kit de secours d'Oliver, de quoi se faire une prise de sang. Une fois finie, la jeune femme l'emballa précautionneusement et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Elle avait à peine terminé de marquer l'adresse, que le propriétaire des lieux sortit de la salle de bain, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille.

- Whoua! S'exclama Chloé émerveillée par la carrure du grand blond, qui souriait, satisfait.

- Encore impressionnée après toutes ces nuits? S'étonna faussement le jeune homme.

- Non! Se reprit aussitôt Chloé, gênée. Pas du tout. Je regardais le... le.. papier peint! Whoua, quelle couleur! Dit-elle en se détournant d'Oliver, qui rigolait.

- Chlo, tu sais que moi aussi je suis émerveillé par ta beauté chaque jours. Lui avoua t-il en la prenant par la taille, pour l'empêcher de se sauver.

- Vraiment? Enfin je veux dire, je sais que je ne suis pas aussi jolie que Lana, ou bien aussi exotique que Lois. Lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis juste la sidekick d'un alien.

- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Chloé. Lui demanda t-il de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiète? Je suis avec toi, parce que je le veux. Regarde moi. Lui ordonna t-il doucement en lui prenant le menton, pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Chloé, je t'aime, pour ce que tu es, la femme têtue, tenace, qui ne se laisse jamais démonter n'importe les obstacles sur son chemin. Tu es celle qui dirige une équipe de super héros, celle qui connait par coeur cet ancien gosse de riche que je suis. Plaisanta Oliver faisant naitre un sourire sur le visage de sa compagne. Je sais que mes précédentes histoires n'ont rien de très valorisantes, tu es au courant de mon passé avec Lois ou Tess. Mais ce que je vois en toi, jamais elle ne pourrait me l'offrir. Ajouta le grand blond sérieusement.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-elle en reniflant sans quitter son regard.

- Un futur. Quand j'imagine mon avenir, tu en fais parti et pas seulement en tant que Watchtower. Répondit-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

- Que... que veux-tu dire? S'exclama t-elle le souffle court.

- Je crois que je suis en train de faire ma proposition, Sidekick. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense? Sourit-il devant l'expression de surprise de son amie.

- Proposition, comme proposition de mariage? Lui demanda t-elle simplement.

- Hum. Je sais que ça fait seulement 6 mois que l'on est ensemble, mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Lui révéla Oliver en se détachant d'elle pour se diriger vers son bureau où il ouvrit un tiroir. C'était la bague de ma mère. Ajouta t-il en lui passant la bague à son annulaire gauche quand il revint vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse, Ollie. S'amusa la jeune femme en regardant la bague. Elle est magnifique. C'est celle que tu as retrouvée? Comprit aussitôt Chloé en l'observant.

- Oui. Je crois qu'elle t'aurait aimé. Lui avoua t-il.

- Oui. Accepta alors Chloé en se jetant à son cou pour l'embrasser.

- Oui? S'étonna Oliver en lui retournant le baiser. Tu ne changera pas d'avis?

- Oliver, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Lui confia la jeune femme honnêtement. Seulement, on peut attendre notre retour à Métropolis pour l'annoncer? Lui demanda t-elle anxieuse.

- Bien sur. Profitons simplement de notre séjour ici. Ok? Accepta le jeune homme avant de continuer à l'embrasser.

Leur étreinte se poursuivit alors dans la chambre, où ils firent l'amour comme pour la première fois. A l'heure du déjeuner, Oliver décida d'emmener Chloé manger dans un petit restaurant italien en centre ville. La jeune femme en profita pour apporter avec elle la lettre destiné à Emil.

Le couple ne passa pas inaperçu, bien au contraire, c'était bien la première fois qu'Oliver Queen emmenait ses conquêtes déjeuner en ville, surtout en plein jour. Pour les passants qui les voyaient, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce jeune couple était amoureux. Oliver ne s'occupa pas des regards que l'on lançaient à leur passage, il était trop occupé à discuter avec Chloé de tout et de rien. Après le déjeuner, le milliardaire en profita pour faire visiter la ville à sa fiancée. Ils visitèrent le musée de la ville, les bouquinistes qui déballaient sur le bord de la mer. Chloé découvrit ce jour-là un Oliver passionné par sa ville. Il l'avait aussi amené dans le meilleur café de la ville. Là, ils restèrent des heures à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient vu, de café et parfois de leur travail pour la Ligue. Ils étaient tellement obnubilés dans leur monde à part, qu'ils ne réalisèrent que le café fermait, seulement quand la serveuse le leur annonça. Le couple partit donc en s'excusant main dans la main, vers l'immeuble Queen.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Chloé avait envoyé son échantillon de sang à Emil. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Oliver, craignant sa réaction. Le lendemain de sa demande en mariage, Oliver reconduisit Chloé au manoir, où ils décidèrent d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de leur séjour. Comme les affaires d'Oliver le gardait en ville, la jeune femme en profita pour se détendre, appeler sa cousine et trier les dossiers de la JL. Chloé était en train de parcourir les derniers fichiers que venait de lui envoyer Victor, quand son téléphone la tira de son travail. Elle regarda l'ID et s'aperçut qu'elle attendait ce correspondant depuis quelques heures.

- Allo? Emil? Demanda t-elle aussitôt après avoir décroché.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Chloé. Répondit-il joyeusement.

- Excusez-moi Emil, mais cette impatience commençait à me tuer. Lui dit-elle pour s'excuser. Quels sont les résultats?

- Et bien, si vous m'avez demandé de vérifier, c'est que vous en aviez une petite idée, non? Répliqua t-il en souriant.

- Oui. Admit Chloé nerveuse. Alors?

- Félicitation! S'exclama Emil Hamilton, à l'autre bout du fil. Vous êtes enceinte de 2 mois et demi. Je vais programmer une visite de routine pour votre retour, ça vous convient? Demanda ensuite le docteur de la Ligue.

- Oui. Bien sur. Accepta Chloé, sous le choc. Merci, Emil. Le remercia t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Chloé resta quelques minutes sans voix. Elle devait enregistrer ce que venait de lui annoncer le docteur Hamilton. Elle était enceinte. Elle attendait un bébé, celui d'Oliver. A cette pensée, le cœur de Chloé se mit à battre plus fort, et instinctivement, elle porta sa main gauche, sur son estomac, un petit sourire aux lèvres.


	15. Restructuration

Ce soir-là quand Oliver rentra au manoir, il fut surpris de voir que sa fiancée n'était pas dans la serre comme elle en avait prit l'habitude au cours de ces deux derniers jours. Il demanda donc à M. Finigan où elle se trouvait. Ce dernier lui indiqua alors leur chambre. Surpris par cette réponse, le milliardaire se dirigea tout de même vers sa chambre. Il frappa un petit coup, comme il n'entendit aucune réponse, il entra. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il la scruta pour y voir Chloé, assise devant la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement, un petit sourire sur son visage. Une fois près d'elle, il posa une main sur son épaule, Chloé sourit devant ce geste et mis sa main par-dessus celle de son fiancé.

- Comment était ta journée? Lui demanda t-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un petit sourire.

- Normal. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Et toi?

- Bien. J'ai réussi à trouver de nouveaux laboratoires de Luthorcorp. Répondit la jeune femme en se laissant faire sous les mains expertes d' Oliver.

- Je pensais te trouver dans la serre. Fit-il entre deux baisers dans son cou.

- J'y étais, mais je suis rentré plus tôt, pour réfléchir. Avoua Chloé en se dégageant légèrement de lui. Ollie, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour les prochaines années? Demanda t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi? S'étonna Oliver de cette question en l'observant.

- Je veux dire, j'ai accepté de t'épouser, donc tu nous vois forcément un avenir ensemble, non? Redemanda la jeune femme, nerveuse.

- Bien sur, Sidekick. S'amusa t-il de son inquiétude. Pourquoi me pose-tu cette question? Quelque chose est arrivé? S'inquiéta t-il aussitôt.

- Non! S'exclama t-elle les yeux ronds. Enfin si. Tu me promet de ne pas flipper?

- Est-ce que c'est grave, je veux dire, c'est encore tes pouvoirs? Tenta de comprendre le jeune homme en voyant sa compagne faire les cent pas devant lui.

- Non, enfin je ne sais pas, peut-être mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est que … Oliver, je suis enceinte. Lâcha Chloé en fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la réaction de son fiancé.

- Vraiment? S'enthousiasma Oliver, son visage lumineux, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Deux mois et demi. Confirma la blondinette en le voyant sourire. J'avais un doute à propos de cette indigestion et j'ai donc envoyé un échantillon de mon sang à Emil. Il m'a appelé cet après-midi pour confirmer.

- On va avoir un bébé! S'exclama heureux Oliver avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Tu n'es pas en colère, stupéfait ou paniqué? Proposa Chloé en l'observant attentivement pour anticiper sa réponse.

- Non, je suis totalement heureux, Chloé. Si je t'ai demandé en mariage, c'est que je veux fonder une famille avec toi. Commença le grand blond sans desserrer son étreinte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se fasse si vite, mais, sache que tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Acheva Oliver en lui touchant le ventre.

- Donc, tu es d'accord? S'étonna la jeune femme en souriant devant ce geste intime.

- Oui, plus que parfait. Je vais devenir père! S'enthousiasma le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser. Tu crois, qu'on peut le garder rien que pour nous? Ce sera notre petit secret.

- Tu veux dire, nos petits secrets. Rectifia la jeune femme en répondant à son baiser.

Les deux amoureux continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que M. Finigan vienne les interrompre pour annoncer le diner. Durant le repas, le couple parut encore plus proche qu'il ne l'était, d'après ce que remarquèrent le personnel d'Oliver. Ce dernier ne pouvait se défaire de son sourire, depuis la nouvelle et Chloé non plus. Voir la joie sur leur maitre, fit plaisir au personnel et ces derniers commençaient à comprendre pourquoi le milliardaire aimait tellement la jeune blonde. M. Finigan avait tout de suite compris que Chloé était importante aux yeux d'Oliver, quand celle-ci était descendue de la voiture le premier jour. Au fil de son séjour, la jeune femme avait conquis tout le monde. Et si Oliver était aussi heureux avec elle, et bien ils étaient heureux pour lui.

* * *

Alors que le couple profitait de leur « secret » dans le salon en regardant un vieux film, à l'autre bout du manoir, une femme assez âgée, téléphonait.

- Oui, ils repartent dans une dizaine de jours. Dit-elle en tremblant. Es-tu sure que tu veux faire...

- Maman! La coupa la voix à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Il m'a trahit! Et personne ne pourra avoir Oliver Queen, tant qu'il n'aura pas compris que je suis la femme parfaite pour lui. Ajouta t-elle démentielle.

- Olivia, je crois que tu te trompe, ma chérie. M Queen aime beaucoup Mlle Sullivan. Essaya de la raisonner la vieille femme.

- Non, il veut me rendre jalouse, c'est tout. Contra la voix. Préviens moi quand ils partiront pour Métropolis. Lui ordonna sa fille avant de raccrocher.

La vieille femme regarda alors en silence son téléphone. Ses mains tremblaient, elle était en sueur. La vieille femme se reprit, se redressa, épousseta ses vêtements, remit ses cheveux en place et avec un petit sourire, sortit du cagibit de la cuisine. Une fois arrivée dans la cuisine du manoir, M Finigan s'avança vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mme Duke! S'exclama t-il à quelques pas d'elle. Je crois bien que nos deux tourtereaux sont sur le point de faire plusieurs pas dans leur relation. Lui révéla le majordome en jetant des regards par-dessus son épaule pour ne pas être surpris.

- Que voulez-vous dire, M Finigan? S'étonna la vieille femme en transpirant.

- Que peut-être ce manoir va enfin revivre pour de bon. Lui dit-il mystérieux. Et dans peu de temps, croyez-moi. Ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire, avant de sortir de la cuisine avec un plateau de thé.

* * *

_Durant les jours qui suivirent, Oliver et Chloé firent des plans pour leur futur. Ils arpentèrent le manoir en quête de la parfaite chambre d'enfant, comptèrent aussi les chambres d'invités pour que chacun de la Ligue ait la sienne. Cette idée de faire du manoir Queen, une sorte de refuge pour les super-héros de Chloé, lui était venue lors d'une discussion avec Lois au téléphone._

_- Chlo, je ne suis pas en colère que tu ne m'ait rien dit pour Oliver et toi, juste un peu déçue. Lui avoua sa cousine lors de leur conversation journalière._

_- Lo, je suis vraiment désolée. S'excusa alors Chloé tandis que Oliver essayait de transférer des dossiers à Victor, qui se trouvait à Métropolis. Au fait, comment s'en sort Dinah à Isis?_

_- Oh, tu veux dire, qu'à part être Black Canary, elle sait aussi travailler? Rétorqua de mauvaise foi la brunette._

_- Lois. Dinah est une très bonne amie. Lui rappela Chloé en levant les yeux._

_- Au fait, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit, comment l'as-tu connue? Je veux dire, tu ne travaille pas pour cette bande de héros que dirige Oliver, n'est-ce pas? Demanda inquiète Lois. Chloé! S'exclama t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, après que sa cousine n'ait rien dit._

_- Lois, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ok? Lui fit promettre la blondinette. Ils sont comme ma famille. Tu comprends? Lui demanda Chloé, la gorge nouée avant de se tourner vers Oliver qui lui souriait de son bureau._

_- Chloé, si jamais, tu as un problème, et que ces héros ne peuvent rien faire, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, hein?_

_- Merci, Lois. Répondit-elle émue, avant de raccrocher._

_- Tu as réussi à envoyer les dossiers à Victor? Demanda Chloé en s'approchant de son fiancé qui la prit dans ses bras, en souriant._

_- Oui. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'ai engagé. Tu sais vraiment mieux t'y prendre avec ces engins. Lui répondit-il en désignant son ordinateur sur son bureau, ce qui fit rire Chloé._

_- Merci, Ollie. Répondit-elle. Je viens d'avoir une idée. Avoua t-elle en rougissant._

_- Laquelle? Si cela implique de la crème fouettée, alors la réponse est oui. Plaisanta Oliver._

_- Non. Pervert! S'exclama de rire Chloé. En fait, Lois m'a fait comprendre que même si on va avoir notre propre famille, la Ligue en fait partie. Tenta Chloé sérieusement._

_- Que veux-tu dire par là? S'étonna le jeune homme sérieux lui aussi._

_- Je veux parler du fait que la Ligue est aussi ma famille, comme elle est pour toi. Fit la jeune femme en lui caressant le visage. C'est pourquoi, peut-être, si tu es d'accord, l'on pourrait aussi réfléchir à garder quelques chambres pour eux._

_- Faire des chambres pour les gars? S'étonna Oliver en souriant devant l'air coupable de sa fiancée._

_- Oui. Une pour chacun d'eux. Bart vit dans des chambres à louer quand il n'est pas en mission. Arthur ne s'arrête de parcourir le monde, que lorsque Dinah se trouve sur la terre. Et Victor, il est enfermé dans sa chambre de campus. Énuméra Chloé émue. Et je sais que toi aussi, les avoir loin de toi pendant un certain temps, te rend triste._

_- Ok. Pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite. Accepta t-il en lui souriant avant de se lever._

_- Vraiment? Ollie! S'exclama folle de joie Chloé avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser._

_- Si j'avais su que ce serait ta réaction, j'aurais eu l'idée le premier. Plaisanta t-il en lui retournant le baiser._

* * *

A partir de ce jour-là, ils choisirent les chambres qui correspondraient le mieux à chacun dans la Ligue. Ensuite Oliver appela des décorateurs pour qu'ils commencèrent les quelques travaux dont avaient besoin les chambres. À la fin de leur séjour, Oliver et Chloé quittèrent le manoir avec le sourire, impatients d'y revenir dans quelques mois. En effet, Chloé avait prévu de s'y installer, mais seulement après la naissance de leur enfant. Avant de prendre la direction de l'aéroport de Star City, Chloé fit ses adieux à M Finigan, qui lui ordonna de l'appeler si jamais elle voulait une nouvelle recette. La jeune femme, lui fit alors un sourire lumineux avant de monter dans la voiture, suivit de Oliver. Ce dernier donna les dernières instructions à son majordome, et il lui confia notamment la nouvelle concernant le bébé. M Finigan sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de promettre à son maitre qu'il garderait le secret. Ce fut alors avec un grand sourire, que le couple s'éloigna de la propriété.

Quand le jet de Oliver Queen atterrit dans la matinée à Métropolis, ce fut pour le jeune couple un choc de voir à leur descente, la Ligue au complet: Arthur et Dinah, Victor, Bart, Clark et John Jonzz. Chloé fut la première à réagir en s'approchant doucement et silencieusement de Clark, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, attendant la réaction de son amie. Les autres qui se trouvaient autour, se reculèrent légèrement, comprenant que les deux amis avaient besoin d'espace. Chloé s'arrêta à mi distance de Clark et elle. Ce fut le jeune homme qui franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. À la surprise générale, Chloé lui sauta au cou, pleurant de joie, d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami. Clark ne resta pas sous le choc longtemps, car au bout de deux secondes, il la fit virevolter, leur rappelant leur voyage dans le Grand Nord. Ce fut John Jonzz qui brisa les retrouvailles en toussant.

- Hum... désolé de vous interrompre, mais il y a un cambriolage en plein centre ville, Kal-el? Demanda alors l'afro-américain en regardant son ami.

- Vas-y. On se retrouve chez Oliver plus tard. L'autorisa Chloé, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en voyant son meilleur ami lui retourner le sourire avant de s'envoler.

- Comment était Star City? L'interrompit Victor dans ses pensées.

- Bien. Répondit la jeune femme en regardant son fiancé de côté, qui lui souriait. Tu étais au courant? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Oui. Victor m'a appelé avant que l'on atterrisse pour me prevenir. Confirma le grand blond en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille, sans prêter attention aux autres.

- Que direz vous si vous gardiez vos câlins pour vous seuls et que l'on profite de notre Chloélicieuse tranquillement. Proposa faussement dégouté Bart en faisant un grand sourire à la petite blonde, qui rigola.

- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de m'emmener chez Ollie. Proposa Chloé en se dégageant de son fiancé pour s'approcher de Bart. On se retrouve chez toi. Ajouta la petite blonde en mettant ses bras autour du cou de Bart avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée.

- Je suis sur qu'on ne va pas finir d'en entendre parler. Soupira Victor en secouant la tête. Alors comment c'était? Ajouta le jeune homme en reportant son attention vers Oliver.

- Parfait. Mais je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise. Répondit-il en souriant comme un gosse en les rejoignant devant la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'après toi? Questionna Dinah à son copain.

- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, ça les a rapproché. Lui répondit AC en la suivant.


	16. Retrouvaille

Clark se trouvait déjà à la Clock Tower quand Oliver et les autres arrivèrent. Ce fut d'abord Bart et Chloé qui furent les premiers à arriver. Quand cette dernière vit son meilleur ami assis dans l'un des canapés de son fiancé, elle se précipita vers lui, Clark se leva et les deux amis se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bart, se sentant de trop, les laissa tous les deux pendant qu'il s'était évanouit en direction du Mexique.

- Clark! S'exclama Chloé en se dégageant de ses bras pour mieux le voir. Comment vas-tu?

- Chlo, je suis vraiment désolé. S'excusa l'alien, de son regard de chien battu. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu me montrer à ta porte.

- Clark! Je sais. S'exclama la jeune femme en lui donnant son plus sourire. Je suis fière de toi. Et pour te rassurer, je t'ai pardonné le lendemain de notre deuxième dispute. Plaisanta t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna le grand brun sans relâcher son étreinte. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là pour moi, même quand je te blesse?

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es ma famille, Clark. Quoique tu fasse, je serais toujours là pour toi. Lui répondit la jeune femme sincère. Mais promet-moi que plus jamais tu ne m'effacera la mémoire, okay? Le supplia t-elle en se détachant de son étreinte pour lui faire face.

- Chloé, c'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Crois-moi. Chaque jour je voulais tout te dire et puis j'ai vu le genre de vie que tu aurais pu avoir si tu avais été écarté de toutes ces choses. Lui expliqua t-il tristement. Effacer ta mémoire était le geste le plus égoïste de ma part.

- Égoïste? S'étonna t-elle en arquant les sourcils.

- Oui. Je m'en suis toujours voulu de te faire vivre cette vie là. Lui répondit Clark en faisant les cent pas devant la blondinette. Mes pouvoirs, mon secret, t'ont empêché d'avoir une vie normale, à cause de moi, tu as du affronter plus que n'importe qui dans toute sa vie, et tu n'a seulement que 23 ans! S'exclama Clark en levant les bras au ciel, furieux contre lui même.

- Clark. Regarde-moi. Le supplia t-elle émue qu'il s'ouvre à elle. Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé pour ma vie, j'ai fais des choix, seule. Et on sait tous les deux, que même sans ton secret, je me serais fourré dans le pétrin. Essaya t-elle de plaisanter, mais s'arrêta en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait. Clark, sans toi, je n'aurai jamais rencontré ces personnes formidables, ils sont devenus ma famille. Au lieu de voir le côté négatif d'avoir toujours été ta Sidekick, vois le bon côté de la chose. Je participe à ramener l'espoir et la justice dans notre monde. Grâce à toi, à eux, je change un peu le monde. Et je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans toi, sans entrer dans le monde de Clark Kent, il y a 8 ans. Lui avoua t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de le prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- Tu me jure, que tu heureuse? Lui demanda t-il inquiet, mais se détendit en la voyant acquiescer. Alors Oliver hum?

- Oui. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis parfaitement heureuse. Affirma t-elle le regard pétillant en le mentionnant.

- Tant mieux, mais si jamais il... commença Clark en mode super-protecteur.

- Il ne le fera pas, crois moi. Le coupa t-elle avant de rigoler.

Les deux amis allèrent s'asseoir, en attendant les autres. Ces derniers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, les mains pleins de paquets.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'étonna Chloé en se levant pour aller les aider.

- Non, Sidekick, je peux les porter. La contra Oliver en anticipant ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Ollie! S'exclama t-elle exaspérée, sous les regards surpris de leurs amis. OK. Accepta la petite blonde avant de retourner s'asseoir.

- Eh! Pourquoi Chloélicieuse ne porte rien? S'exclama Bart en se tournant vers leur leader.

- Le voyage a été long. Elle a besoin de se reposer. Lui indiqua le grand blond en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fiancée, qui lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

- OK, quelque chose s'est passé? Leur demanda Dinah en lançant des regards au jeune couple.

- Rien! Lui assura Chloé en souriant à son amie. Au fait, comment se porte Isis? Lui demanda t-elle en changeant de sujet.

- Bien. Il y a eu encore dix nouvelles inscriptions ce mois-ci. Lui répondit Dinah en la rejoignant sur le canapé, tandis que les garçons déballaient la nourriture.

- Vraiment? S'exclama heureuse Chloé. Je vois que j'ai laissé la fondation entre de bonnes mains. Merci beaucoup Dinah. La remercia t- elle.

- De rien. En fait, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire. Lui dit-elle en rendant le sourire.

- Et que dirais-tu de continuer? Proposa Chloé sérieusement.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent les autres en se tournant vers la petite blonde, sauf Oliver.

- J'y ai réfléchis pendant notre séjour à Star City. Dinah, tu fais du bon travail avec les patients. Lui expliqua la jeune femme.

- Mais tu es la patronne. Et puis le local n'est pas assez grand pour deux personnes. Lui apprit Dinah suspicieuse. A moins que tu ne comptes pas revenir y travailler. Comprit-elle en voyant le regard que lança Chloé en direction de Oliver.

- Non. J'ai décidé d'être Watchtower à plein temps. Confirma la blondinette en se tournant vers le groupe.

- Tu va quitter Métropolis? Demanda inquiet Clark en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie.

- Oui. Mais pas dans l'immédiat. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Et puis, Star City n'est pas si loin que ça. Intervint Oliver en tapant le dos du grand brun.

- Non. Mais quand même. Répondit l'alien de mauvaise foi.

- C'était donc ça votre petit surprise? Leur demanda Arthur tristement.

- En quelque sorte. Confirma le leader avant d'échanger un regard de compréhension avec sa compagne.

- Et bien dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Star City pour qu'un mois après votre départ, vous soyez comme un vieux couple qui ne peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre. S'exclama Victor suspicieux.

- Ce petit séjour nous a fait ouvrir les yeux sur notre relation. Répondit Chloé en se dirigeant vers son fiancé pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Vraiment, Sidekick. S'amusa Oliver en l'entourant de ses bras musclés.

- Non, en fait c'est le manoir qui a tout fait. Rigola t-elle en mettant sa main par-dessus celle de son fiancé.

- Wouah, il devait être vraiment grand ce manoir! S'exclama mi-sérieux mi-amusé Arthur.

- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point. Répondit-elle en le rejoignant près de la nourriture, heureuse de lui raconter son séjour. Trente-deux chambres! Tu te rends compte! S'exclama Chloé sérieusement.

- Je dois dire que non. Rétorqua Arthur amusé de voir leur amie, être elle-même.

* * *

Le groupe de héros passa la matinée à discuter de tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Métropolis, durant l'absence du jeune couple. Ces derniers n'avaient pas encore annoncé les deux nouvelles à leurs amis. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, tous les deux à l'appartement du jeune homme, Chloé appela Emil Hamilton pour savoir s'il pouvait la recevoir dans l'après-midi. Le docteur accepta tout de suite et mit le rendez-vous pour 13h. Cela laissait une heure au couple. Pendant que Oliver vérifiait son planning pour la semaine, la jeune femme en profita pour appeler sa cousine.

- Lo? Demanda Chloé quand sa cousine décrocha.

- Cous'? S'étonna la brunette en entendant la voix de sa petite cousine. Pourquoi appelles-tu ? C'est Oliver? La bombarda aussitôt la grande brune tout en tapant son prochain article.

- Non. Rigola Chloé en levant la tête vers son fiancé, qui lui souriait. J'appelle pour te dire que je suis de retour à Métropolis. L'informa aussitôt la blondinette.

- Vraiment? S'exclama Lois en se redressant dans sa chaise. Réserve ta soirée ce soir, ta cousine préférée t'emmène danser! S'enthousiasma Lois. Oh et pas de mecs. Je dirais à Smallville de couvrir un événement pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille. Et dis à ton Géant Vert qu'il pourra aller se promener dans les rues ce soir, sans se faire de soucis pour toi. Lui ordonna la brunette sans laisser le temps à Chloé de répondre. Je dois te laisser Cous', mais n'oublie pas, ce soir, 19h! Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Lo? Lois! S'exclama Chloé sérieusement apeurée avant de raccrocher.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta aussitôt Oliver en venant aux côtés de sa fiancée.

- Non. Enfin si, Lois veut que l'on sorte ce soir, rien qu'entre filles. Lui avoua Chloé horrifiée.

- C'est une bonne chose, tu n'as pas vu Lois depuis des semaines. Lui rappela en souriant le grand blond avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, Ollie! La dernière fois que l'on est sorti ensemble, on a fini la soirée dans une boite, à danser sur le bar! S'exclama la blondinette en levant les bras au ciel et faisant les cent pas.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-il en arquant un sourcil imaginant la petit blonde si extravertie.

- Oui. Confirma t-elle. Peut-être que je pourrai trouver une bonne excuse pour éviter de sortir. Proposa la jeune femme, imaginant déjà une excuse pour sa cousine.

- Tu aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir, mais après avoir été voir Emil. Lui annonça le jeune homme en l'entrainant vers l'ascenseur et tenant son sac.

- Oui. Le bébé en premier et après Lois. Accepta Chloé en hochant la tête et le suivant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'autre bout de Métropolis, une jeune femme brune, était concentrée sur l'un de ses écrans d'ordinateur, à écouter la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu.

_Alors comme ça, on sera sans son garde du corps, ce soir._ Fit la femme, les yeux pétillants d'impatience. _Et on dirait que notre milliardaire préféré nous cache quelque chose. _


	17. Tout est une question de gènes

Hôpital Général de Métropolis.

Le docteur Emil Hamilton était depuis quelques années habitué à travailler avec les super-héros qui peuplaient le monde. Oliver Queen avait recruté ce brillant chercheur/docteur après avoir réalisé qu'il n'était pas tout puissant et qu'il n'était simplement qu'humain. D'abord réticent de la place de docteur particulier, Emil avait refusé, mais quand Oliver lui avait expliqué ce que faisait cette bande de jeune héros, son admiration l'amena à vouloir faire partie de cette aventure. Ce fut donc une bénédiction pour chacun des deux parties. Oliver Queen avait quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance pour le soigner, lui et les autres membres et de son côté le docteur Hamilton pouvait pratiquer des tests, permettant de connaître ces pouvoirs et peut-être même de trouver des vaccins, contre de puissants virus.

Au cours des deux années qui s'étaient écoulées, le docteur avait un nouveau spécimen à étudier, en la personne de Chloé Sullivan. Le médecin fut abasourdi de découvrir, lors d'une mission de la Ligue que la jeune femme possédait le pouvoir de guérison. Emil fut d'abord réticent à l'idée que la jeune femme pouvait mourir puis revenir d'entre les morts quelques heures plus tard. Mais plus il connaissait la jeune femme et plus il était intrigué. L'homme aurait parié que si des gens possédaient cette faculté, ils l'utiliseraient à mauvais escient. Mais contrairement à la majorité des personnes, Chloé Sullivan détestait avoir un tel don, elle ne voulait pas se prendre pour « Dieu », comme elle le disait. Alors quand la jeune femme était venue le voir, quelques mois plus tôt pour connaître la raison de son pouvoir, Emil s'était mis en tête de tout faire pour l'aider. Que ce soit pour le contrôler ou carrément le supprimer. Mais en l'espace de quelques semaines, ces recherches étaient tombées à l'eau, quand la jeune femme lui envoya un échantillon de sang, révélant alors sa grossesse. Ce qu'Emil allait devoir lui annoncer dans quelques minutes, le rendait nerveux.

Le docteur sortit du bureau de son laboratoire et vit que la jeune femme en question se trouvait déjà là, en compagnie d'Oliver Queen, tous les deux, un grand sourire sur leur visage.

- Emil! S'exclama Oliver enchanté de revoir le médecin de la Ligue en lui serrant la main.

- Oliver, Chloé. Les salua t-il, nerveux en regardant le couple devant lui. Comment était ce petit voyage à Star City? Leur demanda t-il en les précédant dans son bureau et leur désignant les fauteuils.

- Bien. Répondit Oliver plus sérieusement. Qu'y a t-il Emil? Demanda le grand blond à l'homme en face d'eux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas chez moi? S'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune femme en regardant le docteur.

-Non, Chloé. Vous êtes en parfaite santé. Lui sourit-il. Mais je voudrais néanmoins faire plus d'analyses. Lui apprit Emil Hamilton en se levant et désignant le lit. Allongez-vous. Lui ordonna t-il doucement.

- Une échographie, déjà? S'étonna la jeune femme en suivant les instructions du docteur qui allumait la machine.

- Non, c'est encore trop tôt. Juste un ultrason. Répondit Emil en mettant l'engin sur le ventre encore plat de la blondinette tandis qu'Oliver s'était placé à ses côtés. Ce que vous entendez, ce sont les battements du cœur. Leur révéla le docteur Hamilton en tournant la tête vers le couple qui souriait.

- Pourquoi bat-il si vite? S'inquiéta Oliver en se concentrant sur les battements tout en tenant la main de sa fiancée.

- C'est normal, Oliver. Sourit-il devant l'inquiétude des jeunes parents. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller Chloé. Ajouta t-il en éteignant la machine.

- Pourquoi cet air inquiet Emil? Voulut savoir Chloé en le regardant droit dans les yeux tout en se redressant.

- Et bien, avec votre capacité de guérison, je ne peux pas vous garantir ce que cela peut provoquer sur le fœtus. Avoua Emil Hamilton, coupable de leur annoncer ça.

- Comment ça? Ne comprit pas Oliver, de même que Chloé.

- Votre pouvoir est directement inscrit dans vos gênes. Essaya de leur expliquer le docteur. Contrairement à Arthur ou Dinah, même Bart, votre pouvoir provient de vos gênes et non de votre sang. Ce qui veut dire que...

- Que le bébé pourrait avoir des pouvoirs. Le coupa Chloé comprenant ce que cette révélation impliquait. Mais en êtes-vous sur. Pas que je doute de vos compétences, Emil, mais il y a peu de chance que je transmette des gênes modifiés. Si? Demanda t-elle horrifiée à cette pensée.

- Si vous étiez tombée enceinte l'année dernière, je vous aurais répondu non, mais comme votre pouvoir s'est amplifié ainsi que vos cellules, ces derniers mois, le pourcentage de transmettre ce gêne est assez élevé. Avoua Emil en observant la réaction du couple devant lui.

- élevé à quel point? Demanda cette fois Oliver en serrant plus fort la main de Chloé, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- 90%. répondit simplement Emil. Peut-être qu'avec quelques échantillons je pourrais trouver un remède à votre pouvoir, Chloé. Proposa t-il.

- Quels échantillons? Demanda t-elle en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées.

- Sang, urine, placenta. J'aurai aussi besoin d'un bout de moelle osseuse, mais puisque que vous êtes enceinte, ce n'est pas possible. Énuméra le médecin. On pourra faire une échographie au premier trimestre. Ajouta t-il. Et si vous voulez, on fera une amiosynthèse.

- A combien est-ce que j'en suis ? Demanda Chloé en se touchant le ventre.

- Presque trois mois. Confirma t-il en vérifiant dans le dossier médical de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, avez-vous eu les symptômes normaux de la grossesse? S'enquit aussitôt Emil.

- Quelques vomissements au débout, mais une fois que j'ai su ce que j'avais, ça s'est arrêté. Sinon rien de particulier. Se rappela la jeune femme en se tournant vers Oliver qui acquiesça. Au fait, Doc, est-ce que je peux continuer à boire du café? Ajouta Chloé anxieuse de la réponse.

- Oui. Mais seulement du déca et avec peu de sucre. D'habitude, la caféine est proscrite lors des grossesses, mais connaissant votre addiction au café, je crains que si vous n'arrêtiez, vous oubliez de vous hydrater. S'amusa Emil en voyant l'air horrifié de la jeune femme à la mention du mot « déca ».

- Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit dans ce cas? Demanda Oliver en souriant devant l'air de petite fille de Chloé.

- Dans quinze jours. Confirma Emil. Avant de partir, je vais dire à Ariel de faire les prélèvements nécessaire. Ajouta t-il en les entrainant vers l'accueil où une infirmière les prit en charge.

- Je t'attends ici. Annonça Oliver en désignant les chaises d'attente tandis que Chloé suivait Ariel.

* * *

Emil laissa Oliver seul, le docteur avait comprit que le leader d'une bande de héros avait besoin de digérer la nouvelle. De son côté, Chloé se trouvait dans une pièce, seule. Elle profita de cet instant de tranquillité pour réfléchir à ce que venait de lui annoncer Emil. _Son enfant allait certainement posséder des pouvoirs. Il allait devenir un méta-humain._ Pensa la jeune femme en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec des pouvoirs. La majorité des personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé durant ses années lycée et université étaient devenus des fous dangereux à cause de leur pouvoir. La plupart étaient désormais enfermés à Belle Reve, l'asile pour krytpo-monstre. _Mais il y a aussi des gens qui font le bien avec leur pouvoir._ Argumenta mentalement Chloé en faisant défiler les images de la Ligue. _Et puis, beaucoup étaient devenus fous parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de repères, mais Oliver et elle étaient sains d'esprit, de même que leur famille_. _Enfin peut-être pas Lois._ S'amusa Chloé en repensant à sa chère cousine. L'infirmière la tira de ses pensées quelques secondes, le temps de prendre les échantillons et la jeune femme put retrouver Oliver, qui l'attendait patiemment.

- J'y ai réfléchis! S'exclama Oliver en se levant dès qu'il vit Chloé.

- Moi aussi! Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- Toi d'abord. L'encouragea le grand blond en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer dehors.

- Qu'importe qu'il ait des pouvoirs, du moment qu'on lui montre le droit chemin, il finira pas à Belle Reve! Dit-elle convaincue.

- Vraiment? Je veux dire que tu es sure de vouloir ça? S'étonna le grand blond en s'arrêtant pour l'observer.

- Oui. Oliver, je sais que je suis la première à flipper quand ça concerne mon pouvoir, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir peur toute ma vie. Lui annonça Chloé résolue dans sa décision.

- Et moi je ne peux pas rêver mieux que toi, pour être la mère de mes enfants. Qu'ils soient beaux, moches, avec ou sans pouvoirs. Tu es celle avec qui j'ai l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie avec. Répondit heureux Oliver avant de l'embrasser passionnément, puis le mener vers la voiture.

- Tu penses vraiment que nos enfants seront moches? S'étonna la jeune femme, une fois dans la voiture.

- Non. Parce qu'avec mon charme et le tien, nos enfants seront les plus du monde. Lui assura le jeune homme en souriant.

Le couple passa le reste de la journée à se promener dans les rues de Métropolis, à la surprise des passants qui n'en crurent pas leurs yeux de voir Oliver Queen avec une jolie jeune femme, qui n'était pas un top modèle. Oliver et Chloé ne firent pas attention au reste du monde, eux-même enfermés dans le leur.

A quelques mètres derrière eux, une femme brune, les suivait. Elle portait de grosses lunettes noires, un parka noir, des bottes blanches et un béret. Depuis le début de la journée, la jeune femme les avait fait suivre, mais désormais c'était son tour de suivre à la trace, le milliardaire de Star City et sa petite copine. La femme avait un plan. Et pour que ce dernier réussisse, il fallait que la jeune femme blonde se retrouve seule, séparée de son héros de petit copain._ Mais dans quelques heures, le nom de Chloé Sullivan, sera complètement oublié_. Pensa t-elle en souriant tout en continuant son espionnage, jusqu'à la Clock Tower.

* * *

A 19h, Chloé se tenait devant le bureau de Lois Lane, au Daily Planet. La jeune femme blonde observa sa cousine travailler, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant si concentrée.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es LA journaliste de la famille. S'amusa Chloé tout en tournant dans le fauteuil de Clark.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, crois-moi. Répondit la brunette, sans lever les yeux de son écran.

- Le Général n'est toujours pas d'accord avec ce poste? S'étonna la blondinette en s'arrêtant de tourner, car elle avait envie de vomir.

- Non. Je le cite « quel plaisir as-tu à travailler pour cette feuille de chou! ». imita Lois.

- Il comprendra, un jour. Et puis, tu as enfin trouvé ta voie que je suis sur qu'il est content pour toi. La réconforta la jeune femme en souriant, repensant à son oncle.

- Je ne sais pas. Fit Lois tristement. Mais heureusement qu'il y en a au moins une qui est heureuse pour moi. Ajouta t-elle en levant les yeux vers sa cousine.

- Quand as-tu finie Lo? Demanda Chloé impatiente.

- Je dois juste le déposer à mon rédacteur en chef, et après on pourra y aller. Lui promit-elle en se levant, tenant son article dans la main. Attends moi sagement ici. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes plus tard.

- Chlo? Prête à aller te déchainer sur la piste de danse? Demanda à tue-tête Lois en sortant de l'ascenseur et se dirigeant vers son bureau en souriant. Chlo? S'exclama t-elle en pénétrant dans la salle.

Lois se mit à crier le nom de sa cousine. La jeune femme était introuvable. La salle qui était vide depuis plusieurs heures avait sans aucun doute subi une bagarre, assez violente. La brunette s'avançant automatiquement vers son bureau, et vit le sac de sa cousine, ouvert, révélant un teaser. _Elle se saura au moins défendue_. Souffla Lois. Mais les tâches de sang qu'elle aperçut la firent frémir. Tremblant de peur, inquiète pour la vie de sa cousine, Lois attrapa le frénétiquement téléphone et composa le numéro de Clark, puis celui d'Oliver.


	18. Revanche I

- Comment ça, elle a disparue? S'exclama Victor en observant leur leader et Clark faire les cent pas, à la Clock Tower depuis une demi-heure.

- C'est de ma faute. S'exclama pour la centième fois Lois en pleurant sur le canapé.

- Mais non. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. La réconforta Arthur en lui caressant le dos.

- Victor peux-tu regarder les vidéos de surveillance du journal, peut-être qu'on trouvera celui qui a kidnappé Chloé. Lui demanda Dinah. Oliver, calme-toi. On va la retrouver. Lui promit-elle, la gorge serrée.

- J'espère bien. Murmura le grand blond, avant de s'asseoir, totalement abattu.

- j'ai trouvé quelque chose! S'exclama Victor au bout de dix minutes et fut rejoint par les autres en moins de deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit regarder? Demanda Bart en fixant l'écran.

- ça. Lui indiqua l'afro-américain en pointant du doigt Chloé qui se débattait contre son assaillant, qui essayait de la faire monter dans la voiture.

- Au moins, on sait qu'elle est en vie. Remarqua Arthur.

- Peut-être plus pour très longtemps. Intervint alors Dinah en désignant leur amie se faire tirer dessus à l'épaule, la faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Oh mon dieu! S'exclama Lois en étouffant un cri, Clark la prit dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle en voit plus. Il faut la sortir de là.

- Victor cherche à qui appartient la voiture, trace cette personne ainsi que ce numéro. Préparez-vous à sauver Tower. Leur ordonna calmement Oliver avant de se diriger vers son placard secret pour se transformer en Green Arrow.

- Quel est ce numéro, Oliver? S'étonna Victor en tapant les chiffres.

- Celui de Chloé. J'ai mis un traceur dans son collier. Répondit-il une fois sortit dans son costume.

- Est-ce qu'on en a tous un? Demanda suspicieux Bart en observant son leader.

- Oui. C'était une idée de Chloé. Le mien est dans cette bague. Leur avoua t-il en leur montrant la chevalière de son père.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pas été prévenu? Commença à s'énerver Arthur.

- Parce que si vous l'aviez été, vous les auriez détruit. Ils ne sont pas actifs. Dit-il sincère. Et Chloé avait peur que lorsque vous seriez dans une situation difficile, on ne puisse pas vous aider. La preuve. Fit-il en désignant le point rouge qui clignotait sur l'écran.

- Puisque c'était l'idée de Chloé, je ne dirais rien. Mais la prochaine fois que vous avez une autre idée de la sorte, prévenez-nous. Intervint Bart. On se retrouve sur place. Dit-il avant de prendre son oreillette et de disparaître.

- je sais que vous êtes des super-héros et tout. Mais peut-être que vous auriez besoin de Superman. Proposa Lois aux autres. Pas que fassiez du mauvais boulot. Pas du tout. Se rattrapa la jeune femme.

- Superman? S'exclama Victor avant de sourire à Clark qui levait les yeux au ciel.

- Oui. Acquiesça Lois comme s'il était fou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'il est déjà au courant. La rassura Clark. Pourquoi ne nous guiderais-tu pas d'ici? Lui proposa t-il.

- D'accord! Accepta t-elle sans hésitation avant de s'avancer vers Victor. Bouge, va te préparer, ce soir c'est moi aux commandes. S'exclama t-elle en mettant l'oreillette d'ordinaire réservée à Chloé.

* * *

- Comment peut-elle être contente alors que sa cousine est en danger. Se demanda Dinah une fois que la Ligue fut dans les rues de Métropolis.

- C'est la façon Sullivan-Lane de ne pas penser à la situation ou ce qui pourrait arriver si ça tourne mal. Lui révéla Arthur en parlant dans son oreillette.

- Impulse à Arrow. Les interrompit alors Bart dans leur communicateurs. Il y a plusieurs gardes qui surveillent licieuse.

- Combien? Demanda Arrow toujours sur sa moto.

- Une dizaine. Répondit le plus jeune. Boy Scout est déjà sur place, mais l'entrepôt est rempli de kryptonite.

- Comment ça se fait? S'étonna Cyborg qui suivait Oliver avec sa moto.

- Ancien bâtiment de fabrication de pièces en kryptonite. Expliqua Impulse aux autres.

- Arrow à Tower. Fit Oliver en se connectant à Lois.

- Je dois vraiment avoir ce nom de code? Demanda t-elle en grimaçant. J'aurais plutôt vu Sexy ou Wonder...

- Non! Ce sera Tower, tu es à la place de Chloé et elle est celle qui nous guide et qui voit tout. Watchtower. Lui expliqua Oliver fatigué de répéter la même chose.

-Ok, pas besoin d'être aussi irritable. Se renfrogna la jeune femme en ronchonnant. Bon, alors que dois-je faire Arrow?

- Essaye d'afficher les images thermiques des coordonnées que Victor à entrées tout à l'heure. Tu devrais avoir les chaleurs thermiques des gardes. Lui expliqua calmement Oliver, en pensant à Chloé qui aurait déjà prévu les trois prochaines étapes.

- ça y est! S'exclama Lois contente d'elle. Alors, Impulse, 3 à ta droite, Arrow tu en aura 4 à ta gauche, AC 2 en face et Canary tu as le champ libre.

- Sur Tower? S'étonna Dinah en s'avançant prudemment vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt.

- Sure! Répliqua irritée Lois. À ta gauche, il y aura une porte, prend-là. Après continue tout droit.

- Canary out. Dit-elle en suivant les instructions données par Lois à contre cœur.

- Arrow, tu pourra continuer sans rencontrer le moindre gardes. Lui annonça Lois satisfaite.

- Arrow out. Dit-il.

- AC, Cyborg et Impulse, droit devant vous.

- Ok. Acquiescèrent les garçons.

* * *

La Ligue continua de suivre les indications de Lois, tandis que le ravisseur de Chloé attendait que cette dernière ne se réveille. Au bout de quelques secondes, Chloé se réveilla, voulut pousser un cri de peine mais la jeune femme était bâillonnée et elle ne pouvait que retenir la douleur qui transperçait son épaule droite.

- Je vois que tu es enfin réveillée. Lui fit la femme brune devant elle, un sourire de haine sur son visage.

- Non, n'essaye pas de parler. Lui conseilla t-elle en s'approchant de Chloé, qui la regardait apeurée sans pouvoir faire un geste. Ton cher et tendre Oliver Queen ne va pas tarder. Lui apprit-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai fait une découverte surprenante le concernant. Mais je crois savoir que tu es au courant. Fit-elle. Et oui Green Arrow n'est autre qu'Oliver Queen. S'exclama la folle.

- Ne bouge plus! S'exclamèrent des voix masculines derrière elle.

- Oh, moi qui m'attendait à ne voir que Green Arrow, j'ai droit à toute l'escadrille. Quel honneur. Fit-elle en se retournant pour voir la Ligue au complet.

- Relâche la. Lui ordonna Oliver de sa voix masquée, son arc tendu.

- Non. Fit la femme. Maintenant que j'ai la copine de Green Arrow et d'Oliver Queen, je ne compte pas la lâcher de si tôt. Ajouta t-elle en désignant un détonateur dans sa main.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis Oliver Queen? S'amusa Oliver sans baisser sa garde.

- Oh que oui. Acquiesça la femme. Mais je vois que tu ne me reconnais pas. Je me sens vexée, Oliver.

- Qui es-tu? Demanda Cyborg.

- Olivia. Ça doit te dire quelque chose, Oliver. Répondit-elle pleine d'espoir en regardant Arrow, qui fit « non » de la tête.

- ça devrait? Dit-il haineusement.

- Bien sur. Pour toi je n'étais qu'une fille d'un soir. Mais tu vois Queen, si je ne peux t'avoir, alors personne ne le peut. Et certainement pas ELLE! Hurla Olivia en désignant Chloé qui perdait conscience à nouveau, due à la perte de sang.

- Non! Cria Oliver en décochant sa flèche le premier.

La flèche alla se loger dans l'épaule gauche de la femme brune, lui faisant perdre le détonateur. Ce dernier roula par terre et était sur le point de déclencher la bombe quand Bart le récupéra et sortit le plus vite possible de l'entrepôt, le donnant à Clark qui le détruisit. Dans l'entrepôt, Cyborg et Canary s'occupèrent de la femme, tandis que AC et Oliver transportèrent Chloé, inconsciente hors du bâtiment.

- Arrow à Tower. On a récupéré Chloé, on se dirige vers l'hôpital. Prévient Emil Hamilton, il y travaille. Lui ordonna nerveusement Oliver.

- Compris Arrow. Souffla Lois de soulagement avant d'avertir les autres du reste de la soirée.

* * *

Une fois le sauvetage de Chloé finit, la Ligue ainsi que Lois se retrouvèrent tous à l'hôpital de Métropolis. Pendant que Bart avait emmené Chloé dès qu'elle fut sortie de l'entrepôt, à l'hôpital, les autres s'étaient changés pour pouvoir se rendre à l'hôpital à leur tour.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure que tous les amis de la blondinette patientaient dans la salle d'attente. Lois et Oliver étaient les plus impatients de tous. Toutes les demi-heure, le jeune homme se rendait au bureau des infirmières pour prendre des nouvelles de sa fiancée, alors que Lois faisait tourner en bourrique Clark, qui commençait à en avoir marre. Les autres membres de la Ligue se distrayaient en voyant ces deux-là se chamailler. Il était presque 3 h du matin quand le docteur Emil Hamilton vint les rejoindre, son masque de chirurgien autour de son cou et le visage fatigué.

- Comment va t-elle? Lui demanda aussitôt Oliver en apercevant le docteur dans le couloir.

- Bien. Le rassura Emil en leur souriant. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang dû à la balle dans l'épaule, mais on a réussi à la retirer. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir? Lui demanda impatiente Lois en se dirigeant déjà dans le couloir.

- Non. Pas pour le moment. D'ici quelques heures, quand ce sera l'heure des visites. Répondit Emil en secouant la tête.

- C'est ma cousine qui est dans un lit d'hôpital alors si je veux aller la voir, j'y vais! S'exclama la brunette sous les yeux exaspérés des autres.

- Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser passer. Rétorqua Emil d'un ton qui se voulait concluant, mais échoua devant l'entêtement de la jeune femme.

- Écoutez, ce gars ici. Commença la jeune femme en désignant Oliver qui la regardait les yeux ronds. Est milliardaire. Je suis sure qu'une petite donation de sa part, vous fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas Ollie? Dit-elle en souriant à son ex.

- Désolé Lois, mais je préfère qu'on laisse Chloé seule dans sa chambre. Répondit le grand blond en souriant, ravi de voir la tête que faisait Lois à ce moment-là.

- Quoi? S'écria t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais du côté Sullivan-Lane.

- Crois-moi, je le suis. À 100% . plaisanta le milliardaire. Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de dormir. Je vous appelle quand elle est réveillée. Dit-il en se tournant vers les autres qui souriaient.

- Eh! Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux rester et pas moi? S'indigna Lois, tandis que Clark et les autres l'entrainaient hors de l'hôpital, laissant Emil et Oliver seuls.

- Alors? Je ne voulais pas demander devant les autres, mais comment va le bébé? S'inquiéta tout de suite Oliver en reportant son attention sur le docteur qui souriait.

- Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas Oliver. Chloé est une personne très forte. Le bébé et elle se porte magnifiquement bien. Elle aura simplement besoin de votre aide pour les choses simples.

- Comment ça? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- On a plâtré son épaule. Repos complet pendant au moins un mois. Vu les circonstances, on fera l'échographie et l'amiosynthèse, une fois son épaule rétablie. D'accord? Lui répondit Emil.

- Oui. Doc? L'interpella Oliver avant que le médecin ne parte. Est-ce que vous pouvez garder le secret?

- Secret médical Oliver. Confirma t-il en souriant.

* * *

Pendant qu'Oliver se trouvait au chevet de Chloé à l'hôpital, la Ligue s'était mise au travail. Après que Clark ait averti les autres qu'il resterait avec Lois, Victor fut le premier à suggérer de trouver le passé de cette folle, Olivia. Bart et Arthur s'étaient occupés d'elle en la déposant devant un commissariat. Dinah se trouvait à la fondation pour rechercher tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir sur cette fille. Au bout de quelques heures, la Ligue se trouvait à l'appartement d'Oliver, plusieurs dossiers devant eux.

- Alors? Demanda Bart qui revenait du Mexique avec des burritos dans les mains.

- Olivia Duke. Fille de la cuisinière d'Oliver. Sa mère travaille depuis une vingtaine d'années pour lui. Expliqua Victor en lisant le dossier de la jeune femme.

- D'après ce dossier, cette femme est psychologiquement malade. Intervint Arthur en leur montrant le dossier médical de la suspecte.

- Donc en résumé, Oliver a couché avec cette folle et maintenant elle veut se venger parce qu'il est avec Chloé. Fit Bart écœuré par la photo de la femme. Chloélicieuse est beaucoup mieux que toutes les autres avec lesquelles il est sorti.

- On sait. S'exclama Dinah en soupirant. Mais le problème n'est pas là.

- Pourquoi? On peut la faire arrêter pour agression. Répliqua Bart.

- Non. Parce qu'il n'y a aucuns témoins! Leur fit-elle comprendre.

- Alors comment la faire enfermer? Demanda intéressé Arthur en regardant admiratif sa copine.

- On va la provoquer et la faire agir. Sourit-elle en pensant à son plan.

- Comment?

- Tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un appât et une place publique. Agression en public plus tentative de meurtre, elle pourra ne plus jamais revoir le soleil d'ici quelques temps.

- Et comment on trouve un appât? Répondit Victor.

- J'ai ma petite idée. Dit-elle mystérieuse en refermant le dossier sur la photo de leur victime.


	19. Revanche II

Un mois plus tard, appartement d'Oliver.

- Je t'avais dis que tout allait bien. Fit la voix de Chloé en sortant de l'ascenseur, tenant la main d'Oliver, qui la suivait derrière.

- Je préfère être sur, Sidekick. Et puis, tu n'es plus la seule dans ce magnifique corps qu'est le tien. Répliqua le grand blond en lui souriant avant de commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou, la faisant rire aux éclats.

- Ollie! S'exclama la jeune femme en rigolant sous ses caresses. Tu dis ça maintenant, mais on verra dans quelques semaines, quand je serais devenue énorme. Bouda la blondinette en s'arrêtant à mi-chemin pour lui faire face.

- Pour moi, tu sera toujours aussi magnifique. La rassura t-il sérieusement avant de l'entrainer dans le salon.

- Surprise! S'élevèrent alors des voix, quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- Hum... s'exclama Chloé les yeux ronds en voyant qui se trouvait là. On fête quelque chose? Demanda t-elle à ses amis qui souriaient.

- Bien sur, Chloélicieuse. Lui fit remarquer Bart en s'avançant vers elle, avec une grande tasse de café.

- C'est du déca? Demanda t-elle suspicieuse au plus jeune, alors que les autres la détaillaient des pieds à la tête.

- Heu non... répondit Bart surpris de la question. Tu veux du déca? S'étonna t-il.

- Oui. Merci Bart. Le remercia la jeune femme avec un petit sourire d'excuse en le voyant partir. Alors, qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire? Redemanda t-elle aux autres.

- Oh, juste une fête pour ta guérison. Lui fit Dinah en la prenant dans ses bras. Comment va ton épaule?

- Bien. Lui répondit la blondinette. Merci Bart. Ajouta t-elle quand le jeune homme fut revenu avec son nouveau café.

- Dis-moi, cous', pourquoi du déca? Fit soudain Lois en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu ne bois jamais de déca. Lui rappela la brunette.

- J'ai fait un pari avec Ollie. Répondit-elle en souriant, tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à son fiancé, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Mais, au lieu de parler de moi, je voudrais savoir ce que ça veut dire. Leur dit-elle en désignant un article qu'elle venait de poser sur la table, devant eux. J'attends. Ajouta Chloé, qui s'amusait en voyant leur tête.

- Oh, ça! S'exclama Dinah en secouant la main. Rien!

- Je sais que derrière cette arrestation, il y a votre signature. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment vous avez fait pour la condamner à plusieurs années de prison. Les rassura la blondinette en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

_

* * *

_

Deux jours plus tôt, Fondation Isis.

_- Bon alors tout le monde a compris ce qu'il doit faire? Redemanda pour la centième fois ce soir, Dinah_

_- Oui. Acquiescèrent les autres. _

_- Au fait, Lois est en place? Demanda Victor en s'approchant des ordinateurs de Chloé. _

_- Elle le sera dans quelques minutes. Lui confirma Bart en vérifiant sa montre. Je me charge de l'emmener sur le lieu du rendez-vous. _

_- Bien. Arthur? As-tu vérifié que la caméra était chargée? Se tourna Dinah vers son compagnon, qui soupira. _

_- Oui. La seule fois où je ne l'avais pas fait, c'était à Paris. Soupira t-il en prenant la caméra et lui passant l'objet. _

_- Je m'en rappelle. Répliqua la brunette en lui lançant un petit regard en coin, tout en allumant la caméra. _

_- OK. Ce n'est pas que je veux savoir ce que vous faites quand vous êtes tous les deux, mais est-ce qu'on peut revenir à notre mission 'personne ne touche à Tower'? Leur intima Bart qui roulait ses yeux d'exaspération. _

_- Tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme nom. Lui fit Victor concentré sur les écrans. La voilà qui sort. Leur annonça t-il en désignant leur victime. _

_- Parfait. Comme prévu. Va chercher Lois. Ordonna Dinah à Bart qui s'éclipsa dans un courant d'air. _

_Dans les rues de Métropolis, Olivia Duke se promenait. Elle était sortie de prison au bout de deux jours, les policiers n'ayant aucunes preuves de son implication dans l'agression de Chloé Sullivan. La jeune femme avait alors fait profil bas pendant quelques jours, jusqu'au jour où des mails d'inconnus lui parvinrent. Ces derniers lui apprirent que Lois Lane, la meilleure reporter du Daily Planet, cousine de Chloé Sullivan était sortie avec Oliver Queen et qu'ils étaient depuis, des amis. Sentant encore la trahison de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Olivia s'était alors mis en tête de tuer cette Lois Lane. Tous les jours, la jeune femme recevait des mails puis des photos montrant Lois, Chloé et Oliver. Elle avait alors décidé de la suivre, l'espionner, comme elle l'avait fait pour sa précédente victime. Le dernier mail qu'elle venait de recevoir ne datait de seulement quelques heures. Olivia avait alors envoyé un message anonyme à sa victime lui donnant rendez-vous dans une aile de centre commerciale. La jeune femme sortit donc de son appartement, marcha quelques minutes et se trouva à son point de rendez-vous. Elle décida d'attendre sa victime dans l'ombre, pour voir si elle se montrerai ou pas. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Lois se trouvait à son rendez-vous d'avec une source anonyme. Ne voyant encore personne, elle porta sa main à son oreille droite et commença à murmurer._

_- J'espère que vous assurez mes arrières. Souffla t-elle dans son oreillette._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Lo, Bart et moi sommes juste à quelques mètres du lieu. La rassura Arthur en souriant à son ami. _

_- Ouais. Assura Bart à son tour. _

_- Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassurée qu'un gosse couvre mes arrières. Répliqua la reporter en observant les alentours. _

_- Hé! Chloélicieuse ne dit jamais rien sur mon âge. Lui rappela t-il ronchonnant. Ne t'étonne plus pourquoi je la préfère. Ajouta t-il en souriant à ce coup bas. _

_- Aie. Je dois dire que tu me fends le cœur, là. Répliqua t-elle cynique. Bon, vous êtes surs qu'elle est déjà là? Leur dit-elle plus sérieusement. _

_- Affirmatif. Intervint Victor depuis le bureau de la fondation. Lois, avance droit devant toi, elle devrait s'y trouver. _

_- OK. Acquiesça t-elle de la détermination dans la voix. _

_- Et surtout, rappelle toi, tu dois la faire venir dans le centre ville, où Dinah t'attendra. Lui fit Victor tendu. Pas de libertés de ta part, compris. _

_- Compris. Ronchonna Lois en s'avançant doucement. Salut! Fit-elle en apercevant la silhouette d'Olivia devant elle. _

_- Lois Lane. Répliqua Olivia d'un ton froid. Je dois dire, que je m'attendais à voir débarquer quelques amis à vous. Je suis déçue. Ajouta t-elle en pointant un revolver sur Lois et souriant méchamment. _

_- Désolée de vous décevoir, mais ils sont tous très pris. Répondit calmement Lois sans bouger. _

_- Et bien, tant mieux pour moi, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle froidement. Cela me donne la liberté de vous tuer tranquillement. _

_- Je ne crois pas. Lui dit Lois avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans la main qui tenait l'arme, la faisant tomber à terre. Attrapez moi si vous pouvez! S'exclama Lois en commençant à courir hors du bâtiment. Où est-ce que je vais? Demanda la brunette en s'adressant à son oreillette. _

_- Tourne à gauche. Répondit Victor en suivant sur son écran le point thermique représentant la jeune femme. Puis à droite. Dépêche toi, elle est seulement à quelques mètres de toi. _

_- Merci, je crois que je l'avais remarqué, par les coups de feu. Répliqua sarcastiquement Lois qui courait toujours pour s'échapper. _

_- Gauche! S'exclama Victor, anxieux. Encore quelques mètres, Dinah se trouve déjà sur place. _

_- Jamais je n'aurais pensé dire ça, mais je suis soulagée de te voir. Fit Lois en voyant Dinah devant elle. _

_- STOP! Cria Olivia qui venait de rattraper Lois au milieu d'une rue commerçante, où des centaines de personnes s'étaient figées à la vue de l'arme d'Olivia. Que personne ne bouge! Ordonna la jeune femme en se rapprochant de Lois. Toi! Dit-elle en désignant Lois, qui s'avança prudemment. _

_- Quoi, la première fois ne t'a pas suffit? S'exclama Lois ignorant le regard noir de son assaillant sur elle. _

_- Je vois que toi et ta cousine êtes pareilles! Dit-elle en reniflant de dédain. Mais je dois dire que cette fois, j'aurais plus de chance de te tuer qu'avec ta cousine. Ajouta Olivia trop concentrée sur sa proie pour voir approcher Black Canary derrière elle. _

_- Je ne crois pas. Interrompit Canary en lui faisant une prise de karaté, ce qui la mit au sol, récupérant l'arme au passage. _

_- Vous! Encore! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laissez les tuer? Lui demanda Olivia bouillonnant de colère, tout en essayant de se relever, mais ce fut Impluse qui l'en empêcha cette fois. _

_- Parce que personne n'a le droit de vie ou de mort sur les autres. Répliqua t-il en colère. _

_Les deux héros relevèrent Olivia et Bart l'emmena avec lui, au commissariat tandis que Canary disparaissait dans la nuit. Dans la rue, Lois souriait, fière de la mission alors que les passants présents étaient encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. _

_- Bien joué Lois. Confirma Victor en souriant de là où il se tenait. AC? Demanda t-il à son ami. _

_- Oui, Vic? Répondit l'homme poisson. _

_- As-tu donné la vidéo aux flics? Fit Victor. _

_- Ouep. Affirma t-il en souriant alors qu'il rejoignait Dinah, qui l'attendait devant le lieu en question, sans son costume de Canary. _

_- Mission accomplie, les gars! S'exclama alors l'afro-américain en tapant dans ses mains. _

_- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'a organiser la petite fête pour Chloélicieuse. Intervint Bart dans son intercommunicateur. _

_- Pour Chloé ou pour toi? S'amusa Lois en rentrant chez elle, mais tout en continuant à discuter avec les membres de la Ligue. _

_- Les deux! S'exclama Arthur en rigolant, de même que Dinah. Il faut dire, que Chloé l'a fait tourner en bourrique ces deux dernières semaines. _

_- Eh! C'est de ma cousine qu'on parle là. Et c'est génétique. On n'aime pas ne rien faire. Les réprimanda Lois. Gènes Sullivan- Lane. Ajouta t-elle en souriant. _

_Les autres gars soupirèrent, anticipant déjà les prochaines remarques de la brunette. _

* * *

- Donc, si cette folle, qui m'a attaqué est derrière les barreaux, à des kilomètres d'ici, c'est grâce à votre travail d'équipe? Résuma Chloé après que Lois lui ait tout raconté.

- Exactement. Lui confirma sa cousine, en bombant le torse, pleine de fierté.

- Vous avez travaillés ensemble? Répéta Oliver surpris, de même que Clark.

- Lois, tu n'a rien fait de dangereux rassure-moi. Fit Chloé, inquiète pour sa cousine.

- Non. Lui assura la brunette en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Hé! Personne ne touche à ma petite cousine! S'exclama t-elle en brisant l'étreinte. Et je dois dire, que ces héros, sont plutôt bons dans ce qu'ils font. Ajouta t-elle en désignant les garçons qui étaient assis en face d'elles.

- Vous êtes surs qu'elle n'a rien fait de dangereux? Leur redemanda Clark en se tournant vers Bart, qui affirma de la tête.

- Smallville, je suis une grande fille au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Rétorqua Lois en se tournant vers le fermier les mains sur les hanches.

- Lois, on sait tous ici, que tu es toujours la première à plonger tête la première, vers les ennuis. Lui rappela son petit ami, Clark Kent.

- Hé! Être un reporter d'exception demande beaucoup d'investigation. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, alors que les autres retenaient un rire.

- Bon, et si on mangeait le gâteau, qui je suis sure est le préféré de Bart? Proposa Chloé en se levant de sa place, pour se diriger vers la cuisine, suivit du jeune homme en question.

- Comment tu le sais Chloélicieuse? Demanda t-il surpris en l'aidant à prendre les assiettes.

- Je suis Tower, Bart, je sais tout. Répondit la blondinette avec un petit sourire. Et j'ai changé la commande initiale hier, quand vous étiez partis en mission.

- Quoi? S'exclama t-il les yeux ronds en la détaillant impressionné. Comment as-tu su?

- Je sais que j'ai été insupportable ces derniers jours, alors j'ai voulu me racheter en regardant pour vos cadeaux de Noël. Et j'ai trouvé une liste de choses à faire. Expliqua Chloé en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Heureusement que c'est moi qui m'occupe des ordinateurs, sinon nos ennemis nous auraient déjà retrouvés. Plaisanta t-elle en le précédant hors de la cuisine.

- Attends! S'exclama Bart les mots faisant enfin sens.

- Quoi? Demanda Oliver en regardant les deux jeunes gens sortir de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bart?

- J'ai rêvé ou tu as bien dit que tu étais 'Tower' et 'nos ennemis'? Lui demanda t-il un large sourire sur son visage, les autres regardant l'échange, intéressés.

- Oui. On voulait vous le dire quand on est revenu de Star City. Confirma Oliver en souriant à Chloé qui leur servait le gâteau en souriant elle aussi.

- J'ai décidé de devenir Watchtower à temps plein. Fit la jeune femme. Et il y a autre chose qu'on doit vous annoncer. Dit-elle en regardant son fiancé, qui acquiesça en souriant.

- Ne me dit pas que tu déménage à Star City? La supplia tristement Lois. Tu déménage! S'exclama t-elle après avoir vu le visage de sa cousine. Tu compte me laisser seule, dans notre appartement? Seule avec Smallville? Couina la brunette en se levant pour prendre sa cousine dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre bien. Murmura Clark à Arthur, qui ricanait.

- Lo, il y a une chambre toute prête qui t'attends au manoir. Lui souffla Chloé dans l'oreille en retournant l'étreinte de Lois.

- C'est vrai? S'enthousiasma aussitôt la jeune reporter en reportant son attention vers Oliver qui hochait de la tête.

- En fait, il y a une chambre pour chacun de vous. Leur apprit-il en souriant au reste de la Ligue.

- Et quand est-ce que vous partez? S'enquit Dinah se doutant de quelque chose.

- heu, dans environ 7 mois. Après... commença Chloé mais ne finit pas sa phrase. On leur dit? Murmura la jeune femme à Oliver, qui une fois de plus hocha, signe d'approbation.

- Après quoi? Demanda Clark suspicieux, en observant sa meilleure amie.

- Après la naissance du bébé. Répondit Chloé calmement avec un petit sourire sur son visage en voyant ses amis, silencieux, les yeux ronds.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent Bart et Lois en même temps, après quelques secondes de silence.

- Je suis enceinte, de 4 mois. Donc après la naissance du bébé, on va... tenta d'expliquer Chloé à sa cousine, mais elle fut interrompu par Clark qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras, un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Doucement Clark! S'exclama surprise la future maman. Tu m'étouffe. Réussit-elle à dire entre les larges bras de son meilleur ami.

- Félicitation Chloé, Oliver. Fit Victor en serrant la main de leur leader, suivit de AC.

- Ouais, mec, félicitation. Ronchonna Bart, un peu triste. Je suis blessé, Chloélicieuse, j'espérais que tu verrais que je suis bien mieux, que Robin des Bois. Mais je suis bon joueur. Ajouta le plus jeune du groupe, ce qui fit rire les autres garçons.

- Bart, tu sera toujours mon préféré. Le rassura la blondinette en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui le fit tourner en rond en super-vitesse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes aussi mes préférés. Ajouta Chloé en se tournant vers AC et Victor.

- On sait. Lui répondirent les deux hommes en souriant.

- Donc, je crois que la proposition était tout à fait réfléchit. Constata Dinah avec un petit sourire à son amie, qui hocha la tête.

- Je te fais confiance avec la Fondation. Je te laisse aussi l'appartement au-dessus. Confirma Chloé.

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez tout dit, on peut peut-être le manger ce gâteau? Proposa Lois interrompant toutes les conversations. Quoi? Vous n'avez plus rien à annoncer, si? Demanda t-elle en lançant un regard à Chloé et Oliver qui souriaient.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Fit Clark, plus surpris du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans deux jours? Leur adressa Oliver avec un rictus.

- Heu... rien. Dirent-ils, stupéfaits.

- Rendez-vous à 11h devant la mairie alors. Intervint Chloé en rigolant, avant de prendre une bouchée de sa part de gâteau.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent-ils tout en regardant le jeune couple rire.


	20. Mr et Mme Queen

- Chloé, on va être en retard! Cria Oliver en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir.

- Je suis presque prête. Entendit-il depuis leur chambre.

- Tu as déjà dis ça il y a une demi-heure! Lui rappela t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau.

- Hé! Ce n'est pas ma faute, si ton enfant me fait aller au toilette toutes les dix minutes! S'exclama t-elle, sa voix s'élevant depuis le salon.

- Il adore te faire des farces. Plaisanta le milliardaire en la rejoignant, tout sourire. Alors enfin prête? Lui demanda Oliver en lui prenant la taille pour déposer un baiser dans le cou de la blondinette.

- Ollie! Ricana t-elle sous ses baisers. On va être en retard, et ce ne sera plus de ma faute! Le prévint-elle en se dégageant de ses bras, pour mettre ses chaussures.

- Quoi? Je ne peux pas résister à ma magnifique femme, surtout lorsqu'elle porte cette robe. Rétorqua Oliver en lui désignant sa robe.

- Pourquoi? Elle ne me va pas? S'inquiéta aussitôt Chloé en se dirigeant vers la glace pour s'observer.

- Au contraire, je la trouve superbe. Ce sera difficile de te garder pour moi tout seul, ce soir. Ajouta t-il en la rejoignant par derrière et posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de la jeune femme, qui lui souriait amoureusement.

- Parce que tu crois que je n'aurais pas de mal à te garder pour moi? Lui demanda t-elle en arquant ses sourcils.

- Je ne suis plus sur le marché. Répondit-il souriant, tout en levant sa main gauche pour montrer son alliance. Plus depuis un mois. Dit-il en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Ollie! On est vraiment en retard! Lui fit-elle en se dégageant une nouvelle fois.

- On continuera ce soir, promis. Lui murmura t-il, la faisant rougir.

- j'y compte bien. Répliqua la blondinette, puis elle prit son manteau et suivit son mari dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Le ball de charité annuel, donné par Queen Industries à Métropolis, réunissait tous les plus gros capitaux de la ville. Oliver Queen, Tess Mercer et d'autres riches entrepreneurs. Cette soirée était dédiée à plusieurs œuvres de charité, dont la plupart étaient des choix d'Oliver. Ce dernier fit grande impression cette année-là, car il était venu avec la même femme, dont les journalistes de Star City l'avaient vu à son bras. Si Tess Mercer avait du ressentiment envers la petite blonde, les autres personnes présentes, étaient sous son charme. La jeune femme qui accompagnait Oliver, portait une magnifique robe bustier bleu turquoise avec des reflets de vert olive, sa tenue, s'harmonisant avec celle de son cavalier. Aux yeux de tous, présent dans la salle, ces deux-là étaient parfaits ensemble. Cette constatation ce vérifia dès que l'un des plus gros investisseurs de Lex Luthor vint parler à Oliver, accompagné de sa femme.

- Mr Queen. Le salua t-il en lui serrant la main, puis se tournant vers la petite blonde. Bonsoir, Mlle ….? demanda t-il avec un petit sourire, de même que sa femme.

- Sullivan. Répondit-elle en lui retournant sa poignée de main avec un petit sourire. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mr Bellows.

-Vous savez qui je suis? S'étonna t-il en regardant tour à tour Oliver, qui souriait. Votre cavalier n'a pas du être tendre avec moi. Il faut dire que j'ai investi dans Luthorcorp plutôt que dans Queen Industries. Plaisanta t-il, avec Oliver.

- Au contraire, Oliver n'a pas eu besoin de me faire un résumé. Fit Chloé aimablement. Vos actions parlent d'elles-mêmes. Malgré le fait que vous ayez investis chez Luthorcorp, vous avez fait beaucoup pour la ville de Métropolis, Mr Bellows.

- Vraiment? S'exclama son interlocuteur, amusé par la jeune femme. Je pense que vous devez faire erreur. On n'a pas beaucoup associé mon nom avec la générosité. Du moins, je n'en ai pas eu connaissance. Ajouta t-il, alors qu'Oliver observait sa femme, rempli de fierté.

- Ne soyez pas si modeste. Lui sourit Chloé. En tant que journaliste, j'ai de bonnes sources.

- Journaliste? Intervint la femme de l'homme d'affaires. Que faites-vous donc avec l'un des hommes les plus photographiés de notre pays? S'amusa la femme en désignant Oliver, qui parlait maintenant avec Mr Bellows.

- Geneviève, pourquoi lui poser autant de question, ma chérie. Interrompit son mari en prenant la main de sa femme.

- Je voudrais savoir comment ils se sont rencontrés. Rétorqua prise sur le fait la femme.

- Au tout simplement par des amis en communs. Répondit Oliver. Si vous voulez nous excuser, on a encore du monde à saluer. Ajouta t-il en entrainant sa femme par le bras, vers d'autres couples.

- Je crois que tu leur plais. Murmura Oliver à l'oreille de Chloé, tout en se dirigeant vers le vice-président de Queen Industries.

- Après juste quelques minutes de discussion? S'étonna t-elle en le regardant.

- Bellows essaye de me vendre ses parts de Luthorcorp. Lui expliqua t-il. Il désire quitter la société de Lex. Frank! S'exclama le grand blond une fois le couple devant son vice-président.

- Oliver et sa charmante cavalière. Lui répondit l'homme, qui devait avoir dans la cinquantaine. Je crois, mademoiselle, que vous avez charmée toute la salle. Fit Frank en lui offrant sa main.

- Appelez-moi Chloé. Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. Oliver m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Vraiment? S'étonna l'homme en se tournant vers son patron. Désolé, si je vais me montrer malpoli, mais êtes-vous seulement son rendez-vous de la soirée? Demanda t-il honnêtement à la jeune femme qui rigola franchement.

- Non! S'exclama t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Mais je crois que la question était bien vu. Le félicita Chloé, offrant son sourire chaleureux.

- Chloé est ma femme. Ajouta Oliver, levant sa main devant son ami pour lui montrer son alliance. Je sais pourquoi tu as posé cette question et je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur moi toutes ces années, mais maintenant, j'ai mon garde du corps attitré. Sourit-il en encerclant sa femme, qui rigolait.

- Je m'excuse, Mme Queen! S'exclama Frank rouge de honte. Si j'avais su.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'êtes certainement pas la première personne qui ait pensé ça. Le rassura t-elle en posant une main sur son avant bras. Excusez-moi, je vais vous laisser. Ajouta t-elle en souriant avant de partir en direction des toilettes.

- Alors comme ça Oliver, tu es marié? Parla Tess Mercer, qui s'était avancée vers les deux hommes. A Chloé Sullivan?

- ça te pose un problème, Tess? Répondit Oliver sans perdre son calme.

- L'invitation a du se perdre je présume. Continua la rouquine, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

- Non. C'était seulement la famille. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne révèlera rien de tes petites manigances. Ajouta t-il en se penchant plus près pour qu'elle seule entende.

- Ollie! Intervint alors Chloé qui venait juste de revenir. Tess. Fit-elle froidement avec un petit signe de la tête.

- Chloé Sullivan. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous me paraissiez plus... mince. Répondit Tess désignant l'abdomen de la jeune femme, sans se départir de son rictus.

- Je hais cette femme. Souffla rageusement Chloé, puis se tournant vers Oliver et Frank. Où se trouve notre table?

- Par ici. Lui répondit Oliver tout en prenant la main de sa femme, pour la calmer.

* * *

Le diner fut accueilli avec joie pour Chloé qui mourrait de faim. Cette dernière devait se restreindre, sous l'œil amusé du grand blond, qui savait déjà que sur le chemin du retour, ils s'arrêteraient pour prendre une grande pizza. Entre le plat de résistance et le fromage/désert, Frank monta sur l'estrade, pour annoncer que l'organisateur de la soirée, allait donner un discours. Ce fut donc sous les applaudissements de la salle, qu'Oliver alla rejoindre son ami et collègue, sur la scène, sous les yeux admiratifs de Chloé, qui lui souriait.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir répondu présent à cette invitation, ce soir. Commença Oliver en regardant l'assistance dans la salle. Depuis que mes parents m'ont légués ce qu'ils avaient réussi à bâtir, je me suis toujours efforcé de suivre leur chemin, tout en poursuivant le mien. Pendant plusieurs années, je n'ai pas toujours su apprécier ce que j'avais. Mais tout a changé quand j'ai pris conscience que quelqu'un avait toujours été à mes côtés, même durant les pires instants. Continua t-il, son regard se posa alors sur Chloé, qui lui souriait, signe d'encouragement de sa part. Ma femme, m'a apprit ce qu'était une famille. C'est pourquoi, les dons récoltés ce soir serviront aux orphelinats de la ville, pour que ces enfants puissent aussi trouver leur famille. Merci. Conclut le grand blond avant de descendre de la scène sous les applaudissements et les murmures.

- Je crois que ce n'est plus un secret. Lui murmura Chloé, une fois revenu à leur table.

- Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, du moment qu'ils donnent assez pour les enfants. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser, se moquant des chuchotements qui parcouraient la salle, après ce discours révélateur.

- Le désert est là. Les interrompit Frank, souriant devant le couple.

- OH! S'exclama Chloé en examinant son assiette. C'est un baba au rhum. Ajouta t-elle avant de regarder Oliver.

- Je t'achèterais un gâteau au chocolat sur le retour. Lui promit-il en prenant son assiette et mangeant son désert.

- C'est pas juste! Souffla la blondinette. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas mis de l'alcool dans l'entrée plutôt qu'au désert. Parce qu'il aurait fallu être saoul pour manger cette macédoine! Ajouta t-elle à l'adresse d'Oliver et Frank.

- Je sais que tu préfère les déserts, mais à la place, tu aura droit à un gâteau. Au chocolat. S'amusa Oliver voyant l'air boudeur de sa femme, tandis que Frank et le reste de la table rigolait.

- Il aura intérêt à avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de chocolat, ce gâteau. Accepta Chloé de mauvaise foi.

- Il aura même un glaçage dessus. Au café. Répliqua t-il, content de voir sa femme sourire à l'évocation de son breuvage préféré.

- Café? S'enthousiasma la blondinette. Bravo Queen! Réalisa t-elle impatiente. Maintenant, tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est ce gâteau.

- Patiente encore une demi-heure. Il faut que je donne le résultat de la soirée. La prévint-il.

- D'accord. Soupira t-elle avant de demander au serveur, un café.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Oliver Queen avait donné la recette de la soirée, et il put annoncer avec un grand sourire, qu'il y avait largement assez, pour couvrir les dépenses de plusieurs orphelinats de la ville. Après avoir salué un maximum de gens, Oliver et Chloé quittèrent la soirée. Le jeune homme fit arrêter la voiture devant une pâtisserie, puis quelques minutes plus tard, revint dans la limousine où l'attendait impatiente, Chloé.

- le gâteau de madame. Lui annonça Oliver en soulevant le couvercle de la boite.

- Viens voir maman. Répondit Chloé qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la pâtisserie. Chocolat 70% cacao, grains de café provenant du Brésil. Énuméra la jeune femme après avoir humé la boite, sous le regard perplexe de son mari. Je crois que ce soir, ce sera toi et moi. Ajouta Chloé amoureusement au gâteau.

- Je me sens légèrement trompé là, Sidekick. Lui annonça le grand blond en refermant la boite et l'écartant de la jeune femme.

- Hé! C'est mon gâteau! S'exclama t-elle en essayant de le reprendre. Attention! Si jamais tu le fais tomber, tu dors sur le canapé, pour le reste de l'année. Le prévint t-elle en voyant qu'il allait faire tomber sa gourmandise.

- OK. Mais est-ce que j'aurais le droit de dormir avec ma femme, une fois le gâteau englouti? Proposa Oliver en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Je ne sais pas, ça va dépendre. Rigola t-elle sous les baisers.

- De quoi? Dit-il sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser.

- De comment tu envisage le reste de la soirée. Répondit-elle haletante. Je crois me souvenir qu'on avait laissé quelque chose sur mode 'pause' avant d'aller à la soirée, non?

- Oh, cette chose! Comprit-il amusé puis leva la tête vers elle et vit ses yeux pleins de désirs. Je ne vous savait pas si vilaine, Mme Queen. Lui murmura t-il, reprenant ses activités.

- Mr Queen? Les interrompit le chauffeur à travers l'interphone. Nous sommes arrivés.

- Merci Stuart. Répondit calmement le jeune homme. Vous avez rentré la voiture dans le garage?

- Oui. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous ouvre? Demanda inquiet le chauffeur.

- Non. Merci, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et vous avez votre journée de libre demain. Bonsoir Stuart. Lui annonça Oliver.

- Oliver, on pourrait peut-être rentrer. Proposa Chloé qui ne pouvait résister au besoin de l'embrasser dans le cou, à son tour.

- Que dirais-tu de rester ici? Lui proposa t-il en soulevant les sourcils.

- Dans la voiture? S'étonna Chloé relevant la tête pour voir un Oliver souriant. Oh! Comprit-elle.

- Madame a demandé un gâteau? Commença Oliver, puis il se jeta sur la blondinette et l'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois.

- L'amour dans la limousine, Oliver? Plaisanta t-elle mais ne s'opposa pas, lorsque son mari la déshabilla puis la prit par la taille pour la mettre sur ses genoux.

- Je suis sur que c'est l'un de tes fantasmes. Souffla le jeune homme dans son oreille alors que Chloé lui enlevait sa chemise, puis son pantalon.

- Oui, mais il sera encore mieux que dans mes fantasmes. Confirma t-elle.

- Pourquoi? S'amusa Oliver en lui caressant le dos tandis qu'elle commençait à le caresser à l'entre-jambe.

- Dans mes fantasmes, il n'y a jamais de gâteau au chocolat. Répondit-elle malicieusement avant que le jeune homme ne la coupe avec un baiser.


	21. Remise en question

**Hey! je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews. cela me fait très plaisir à chaque fois. **

**Je sais que je vais en décevoir certains, mais il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres à venir. J'espère que ce chapitre-là vous plaira, en tout cas, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. alors voilà! **

**Bisous!**

* * *

Chloé était en train de travailler sur son ordinateur quand un courant d'air traversa le salon. La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux de son écran, sachant pertinemment qui cela pouvait être.

- Clark! S'exclama t-elle sans regarder son ami, quand il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Pourrais-tu juste une fois de temps en temps, utiliser la porte? Lui demanda t-elle avant de se tourner vers lui, un sourire sur le visage.

- Je pourrais. Confirma l'alien en souriant à sa meilleure amie. Mais j'aime bien t'embêter. Ajouta t-il.

- Que me vaut la visite de l'un des journalistes phares du Daily Planet? Fit Chloé en lançant un regard à son ami.

- Lois. Fit-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Enfin Superman ET Lois. Ajouta Clark.

- OK. Je vois que tu ne lui as toujours rien dit pour notre ami en collants. Constata la blondinette arquant un sourcil.

- Non. Mais maintenant que j'ai embrassé Lois en étant Superman, je ne sais pas comment elle va le prendre. Lui expliqua t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Clark! S'exclama t-elle en essayant de se lever, la main sur son ventre de 7 mois. Lois et toi sortez depuis plusieurs mois ensemble.

- Je sais. Soupira t-il.

- Lois est quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Continua Chloé en se mettant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Elle n'a rien dit pour la Ligue, elle nous aide, parfois. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est être honnête avec elle.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu encore là, à chouiner? S'exclama t-elle exaspérée. Lois est ma cousine, je la connais. Elle te pardonnera. Seulement si ça vient de toi. Ajouta t-elle en souriant.

- Merci Chlo. Répondit Clark en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je crois que sans toi, je serais perdu. Avoua le jeune homme avant de disparaître.

* * *

A l'appartement de Dinah, Victor et Arthur étaient en train de jouer à la console quand Bart entra dans la pièce, Chloé dans ses bras. La jeune femme rigolait à une blague de son jeune ami.

- Chloé! S'exclama Dinah, contente de voir son amie. Comment vas-tu? Demanda t-elle en désignant son ventre.

- Bien. La rassura la blondinette. Mmmmm. Ça sent bon, qu'est-ce que tu prépare? Demanda aussitôt Chloé en pénétrant dans la cuisine, sous les rires de ses amis.

- Pâtes bolognaise. Répondit Dinah. Oliver ne vient pas? S'étonna t-elle se tournant vers son amie.

- Non. Il ne rentre pas avant quelques jours. Le temps d'aménager la chambre. Dit-elle en touchant affectueusement son ventre.

- Oh. Comprit Dinah. Tu sais, si tu t'ennuie, tu peux rester ici. Proposa t-elle. Après tout, c'est ton appartement.

- En fait, non. Refusa la petite blonde. Tiens. Ajouta t-elle tendant des papiers à Dinah, qui les prit.

- Tu veux me donner l'appartement? S'exclama la femme, les yeux ronds.

- Oui. J'y ai bien réfléchis et ce serait injuste et hypocrite de ma part de te faire payer un loyer. Acquiesça Chloé sérieusement. Déjà que le travail à la fondation n'est pas payé.

- oh, merci Chloé! S'écria Dinah en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

- Excuse-moi. Rigola Chloé en entendant son téléphone sonner. Allo?

- Chloé? Tu ne devinera jamais ce que Smallville vient de m'apprendre! S'écria une Lois excitée à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Lois, calme-toi. N'oublie pas de respirer. Plaisanta Chloé, sachant ce que Clark avait annoncé à sa cousine. Je suis chez Dinah, tu peux nous rejoindre si tu veux. Proposa t-elle après un signe positif de la part de Dinah.

- OK. Et Lois raccrocha.

- Je crois que je vais rajouter un peu plus de pâtes. Suggéra Dinah retournant à sa cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lois débarquait à l'appartement, essoufflée et les cheveux en pétard.

- Tu as courut? S'amusa Chloé en désignant la coiffure de sa cousine.

- Où est Clark? S'étonna Victor en la voyant seule. Je croyais que vous étiez devenus inséparables.

- Oh, tu veux dire Superman, peut-être? Répliqua Lois en grimaçant.

- Tu le sais? S'exclama Bart, la bouche ouverte. Elle le sait? Redemanda t-il à Chloé, qui acquiesça.

- Attends! Comprit soudain Lois en se levant et faisant face aux 5 autres. Boy Scout, Superman et Clark! C'est la même personne! Et vous le saviez?

- Depuis le début, Ouep! Confirma Bart. Je suis le premier à l'avoir su, même avant Chloélicieuse. Ajouta t-il fier de lui.

- Depuis combien de temps Chloé? Voulut savoir la brunette en se rasseyant.

- Presque 7 ans. Répondit honteuse la blondinette.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi ça fait seulement 3 ans. La réconforta Dinah maladroitement.

- Super! J'ai l'impression d'être la dernière roue du carrosse. Gémit Lois en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

- Où est passé Clark, au fait? Intervint Arthur.

- Je l'ai planté dans à la ferme. Répondit Lois en mettant un cousin sur sa tête.

- Clark voulait te le dire depuis longtemps, mais il ne voulait pas risquer ta vie. La consola Chloé en s'approchant de sa cousine.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour mettre ma vie en danger! S'exclama la brunette derrière son oreiller.

- Elle marque un point là. Constata Dinah.

- Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois. Lui rappela la blondinette.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil! On parle de Clark, le fermier qui n'est pas capable de bruler sa chemise à carreaux bleus et rouges! Couina Lois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y t'embête le plus? Le fait que tu aime Superman plus que Clark ou le fait qu'il t'ai menti? Pointa Victor, pertinent.

- Le mensonge. On s'était juré de tout se dire, une fois ensemble. Répliqua t-elle en se redressant.

- Tu n'a pas non plus été honnête avec lui. Rappelle toi la fois où tu as espionnée Tess, toute seule. Intervint Chloé. Vous vous êtes tous les deux mentis. Mais maintenant que tu sais la vérité, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Moi non plus. Avoua finalement la brunette avant de prendre sa cousine dans ses bras. Merci Chloé. C'est moi ou ça sent bon la cuisine? Changea Lois.

Ils passèrent tous une agréable soirée, à parler de héros, journalisme et futurs projets.

* * *

Ce fut à la fin de la semaine qu'Oliver revint de son voyage à Star City. Dès qu'il posa le pied sur le sol de Métropolis, sa seule envie fut d'aller retrouvé sa femme. Donc quand il sortit de l'ascenseur, qu'il vit la jeune femme blonde assise à son bureau, concentrée par ses recherches, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se dépêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ollie! S'exclama t-elle en rigolant quand il la prit dans ses bras et la faisant virevolter. J'ai la tête qui tourne!

- Désolé. S'excusa le jeune homme en la posant au sol, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Tu m'as manqué, aussi. Lui répondit-elle après leur baiser, sa tête contre son torse. Comment est la chambre? Demanda t-elle enthousiaste, levant les yeux vers lui.

- Parfaite! Lui dit-il en souriant. Je suis sur que tu va adorer.

- Dis moi que tu n'as pas choisi le vert pour la peinture? Le supplia Chloé sérieusement.

- Non, j'ai pris du jaune. Lui assura le grand blond en roulant des yeux. Si tu savais comme c'était dur de ne pas la peindre en vert! Se plaignit le jeune homme en caressant la joue de sa femme, qui souriait.

- Ollie! Il aura toute sa vie pour aimer le vert. Rétorqua amusée la blondinette.

- Justement! Autant commencer dès qu'il est petit. Contra Oliver en plaisantant. Sur quoi travaillais-tu? Dit-il pour changer de sujet en désignant l'ordinateur.

- Oh, juste à l'un des disques durs que vous avez ramené de la dernière mission. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Et alors? Voulut-il savoir en se dégageant d'elle et commença à se diriger vers le bureau.

- Oliver, ça fait seulement 5 minutes que tu es revenu, tu ne voudrais pas passer un peu de temps avec ta femme? Lui proposa t-elle aguichante, prenant déjà la direction de leur chambre.

- Que propose-tu? Répondit-il en la suivant, fermant les portes derrière eux.

Le jeune couple était allongé sur le dos, nus, enveloppé par les draps. Chloé vint alors se blottir dans les bras musclés du jeune homme qui l'encercla, refusant de la laisser partir.

- Tu sais, Clark a enfin dit à Lois, pour Superman. Chuchota Chloé à son mari.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? S'étonna t-il en caressant les cheveux blonds de sa femme.

- Et bien, tu connais Lois, elle a d'abord crié, puis accepté la situation. Expliqua nerveusement la blondinette.

- Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse? Lui demanda Oliver en baissant la tête vers elle. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non?

- Oui. Mais, ça m'a fait réfléchir. Avoua Chloé se redressant pour lui faire face. Oliver, si Lois avait accepté ce tu es à l'époque, est-ce que vous seriez encore ensemble? Est-ce qu'on en serait là aujourd'hui si ça avait été le cas? Lui demanda t-elle sérieusement.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il cherchant ses mots tout en la regardant. Peut-être qu'on aurait continué quelques mois, mais je ne sais pas... Lois est une fille formidable, mais elle n'était pas faite pour moi. Tenta de lui faire comprendre Oliver en souriant à sa femme.

- Comment ça? Demanda Chloé en fronçant les sourcils. Vous étiez LE couple à ce moment-là.

- Peut-être qu'aux yeux des journalistes et des magazines, oui. Mais honnêtement, Lois ne me connaissait pas, même après quelques mois ensemble. Lui révéla le jeune homme. Elle ne sait toujours pas comment je prends mon café le matin ou même ce que je veux dire avant de le dire. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille avec la femme que j'aimais. Tu es celle que j'ai toujours voulu, Chloé. Ajouta Oliver avant de l'embrasser sur le front, la détendant. Et toi? Est-ce que tu serais mariée à Jimmy si tu n'avais pas perdu la mémoire? Demanda t-il curieux.

- Jimmy a été pour moi, ma chance d'avoir une vie normale. Commença t-elle nostalgique de cette période de sa vie. Avant qu'il ne me fasse sa demande, je nous voyais un avenir, oui. Mais après Black Creek, j'ai compris que la normalité n'était pas pour moi. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Même si je n'avais pas retrouvé la mémoire, je crois que j'aurais continué ce que je fais si bien, chercher la vérité, les ennuis, la justice. Énuméra la jeune femme les yeux brillants. Finalement, cette perte de mémoire m'aura aidé.

- En quoi? Tu as failli perdre ton meilleur ami. Lui rappela son mari en souriant.

- La normalité n'a jamais été faite pour Chloé Sullivan. Le rassura t-elle en lui caressant la joue, amoureusement. Je suis mon instinct, j'ai des héros pour amis et j'ai un pouvoir. Quand je n'avais plus aucuns souvenirs de vous ou des pouvoirs de Clark, j'ai ressenti un vide immense, que seule la vérité a su combler. Sans tout ça, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être Chloé Sullivan, de ne plus vivre ma vie. J'étais seulement spectatrice. Finit-elle par dire.

- Sidekick. Lui murmura t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. Tu sais ce que je crois.

- Non. Dit-elle, sa tête posée contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés.

- Je crois que si j'ai rencontré Lois avant toi, c'était peut-être le destin. Grâce à elle, je t'ai rencontré, et non en tant qu'Oliver Queen, milliardaire. Mais en tant qu'Oliver Queen, Green Arrow. Tu as compris ce que je faisais, sans me juger. Tu m'a même encouragé! Plaisanta le grand blond, se rappelant de leur première mission ensemble. Grâce à toi, j'ai compris que le monde avait aussi besoin d'être sauvé, tu as toujours été là, sans rien attendre en retour.

- Je dois te rappeler que je connaissais ce monde, bien avant toi, Géant Vert! Répliqua t-elle en souriant.

- Et c'est pour ça, que je t'ai toujours admiré. Une journaliste qui pourrait avoir gagné de nombreux prix à l'heure qu'il est, en dévoilant l'identité de tous ces héros. Mais tu as préféré garder tous ces secrets pour toi, risquant ta vie, ton bonheur au profit des autres, de ce monde. Alors même si tu reste derrière ton ordinateur, tu es la vraie héroïne ici, parce que je ne connais personne au monde qui serait prête à faire ce que tu as fait, pour sauver le monde. Lui déclara passionnément Oliver, la regardant droit dans les yeux à ce moment-là.

- Est-ce que vous tentez de me séduire, Mr Queen? Répondit la jeune femme, émue, le regard plein de larmes.

- Si ça marche? Dit-il en souriant.

- Tu sais, que c'est la plus belle déclaration que tu m'ait faite? Lui révéla la blondinette en se mettant à califourchon sur lui et commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Vous voulez vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu? Fit-il en la caressant dans le dos. Comment va le bébé? S'inquiéta soudain le jeune homme en posant sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.

- Ollie, il ne peut rien sentir! S'exclama t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et ce n'est pas ça qui t'as perturbé tout à l'heure.

- Je sais, mais deux fois c'est peut-être trop, non? Dit-il hésitant sous les baisers de sa femme qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante.

- Non. Au contraire, c'est bien. Surtout pour moi, alors maintenant, Ollie, fais-moi l'amour. Lui ordonna t-elle, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la jeune femme le fit taire par un langoureux baiser.


	22. Cadeau de Noel

**Voila, dernier chapitre de mon histoire! Il me reste l'épilogue à poster, alors profitez de ce moment Chlollie! **

* * *

Le mois de décembre pour la Ligue fut l'un des mois les plus chargés de l'année. Chacun avait un travail et le conciliait avec leur missions à travers le monde.

Un mois plus tôt, Lois et Clark s'étaient entendu pour être de vrais partenaires dans leur boulot, comme dans leur relation. Ils n'avaient désormais -presque- plus aucuns secrets l'un pour l'autre. Dinah et Arthur vivaient toujours le grand amour, de même que Victor avec la protégée du docteur Hamilton. Bart était toujours, Bart. Parcourant le monde à la recherche de nouveautés culinaires. Ceux qui se faisaient le plus discret parmi la Ligue, furent Chloé et Oliver. Ils étaient tellement occupés à préparer l'arrivée de leur bébé, qu'ils en oublièrent que c'était déjà le mois de décembre.

Les rues de Métropolis et Smallville avaient été décorées depuis bien longtemps, pour les fêtes de fin d'année, quand Chloé et Oliver franchirent le panneaux d'entrée de Smallville. On était le 20 décembre et la mère de Clark, avait décidé d'inviter toute la Ligue avant Noël, à venir manger à la ferme. Ce fut Clark qui rappela à un Oliver débordé à monter le berceau, le repas. Le jeune fermier aida son ami dans la détresse et quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver et Chloé prenaient la route en direction de la ferme des Kent. Durant le trajet, Oliver et sa femme discutèrent des dernières choses à prévoir avant l'arrivée de leur enfant, qui devait avoir lieu début janvier. Chloé essaya de calmer son mari, qui énumérait des choses incompréhensibles pour elle. Cela la faisait rire, depuis deux semaines, elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de son mari qu'elle adorait.

En effet, au début du 8 ème mois, Oliver comprit que son enfant allait bientôt être là. Tout ce dont ils avaient parlé au cours de ces derniers mois allait se concrétiser d'ici quelques semaines, et le milliardaire ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Pire, il était apeuré. Il avait peur de ne pas être un bon père, de ne pas comprendre ce qui les attendait, de ne pas être préparé. Oliver recommençait à ressentir ça durant leur trajet jusqu'à la ferme, puis se calma quand il sentit la main de sa femme sur son bras. Il sourit, détendu, seul le contact de Chloé arrivait à le calmer et le relaxer. Il se tourna vers elle et se sourirent, comprenant les peurs et les incertitudes de l'autre.

* * *

La ferme des Kent était remplie de rires, d'exclamations de joie, quand les jeunes mariés arrivèrent. Oliver aida sa femme à descendre et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'arriver au marches du perron, Chloé ressentit une petite douleur dans le bas de son dos. Ne voulant pas inquiéter son mari, elle serra les dents, mais le cacha en souriant. Clark et Bart furent les premiers à venir les aider.

- Chloélicieuse! S'exclama Bart en la serrant dans ses bras puis l'emmenant dans le salon des Kent en super-vitesse.

- Bart! Cria Oliver de dehors, portant le sac de Chloé. On ne super-vitesse pas avec une femme enceinte! Combien de fois je te l'ai dit? Lui demanda t-il une fois entrée dans la maison.

- Une bonne centaine de fois, au moins. Répliqua le jeune homme, sous le rire de Chloé.

- Madame Kent. La salua Oliver en lui faisant la bise. Merci encore de nous avoir invité.

- De rien Oliver. Et puis c'est une tradition pour Chloé, elle passe les fêtes ici, depuis le lycée! Ajouta la vieille femme souriant en direction de la jeune femme.

- Merci Madame K. s'exclama la blondinette depuis le canapé.

- Alors, pour quand est-ce prévu? Clark m'a dit, début janvier. Demanda la mère de l'alien en rejoignant les jeunes gens dans le salon, s'adressant à Chloé.

- Oui. Mais pour être franche, j'aimerais bien qu'il soit déjà là. Avoua t-elle, touchant son ventre et souriant à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère.

- Vous avez eu le temps de tout préparer? S'étonna Bart, retenant son rire en voyant l'air désespéré du leader à cette question.

- A voir la tête d'Oliver, je n'en suis pas sur. Répliqua Lois désignant Oliver buvant son verre d'un coup sec.

- Il est un peu... nerveux. Leur répondit Chloé.

- Pas que nerveux. Apparemment. S'amusa Clark en voyant son ami marquer quelque chose sur un papier. Est-ce que c'est une liste? Comprit l'alien en prenant le papier des mains du grand blond.

- Hé! S'exclama Oliver contrarié. Clark, redonne-moi ça. Lui demanda t-il gentiment.

- Penser à prendre des couches. Lut Clark,faisant rire les autres, même Chloé, puis il fit passer le papier aux autres.

- Biberons en verres, bavoirs... énuméra Bart, qui riait désormais aux éclats.

- Oliver. Se leva Chloé pour le calmer. Depuis combien de temps trimballes-tu cette liste? Demanda t-elle, retenant tant bien que mal son rire.

- Ah, non, pas toi. La supplia t-il en la voyant rire. Bon, OK, j'avoue je suis un peu nerveux. Mais on verra quand ce sera votre tour! Leur dit-il à ses amis. Je n'ai pas raison Martha? Ajouta t-il à son hôte, cherchant son approbation.

- Tout à fait, Oliver. Répliqua t-elle, reprenant sa respiration.

- Ollie, ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi... commença sa femme mais fut interrompu par une contraction plus douloureuse que les précédentes. Whoua! Cria t-elle de douleur, faisant taire immédiatement les autres, qui la regardaient les yeux ronds.

- Quoi? Maintenant? S'exclama Oliver paniqué, regardant tour à tour les autres, qui s'affairaient dans toute la pièce.

- Oliver, calme toi. Ce n'est qu'une contraction. Lui dit Chloé, après la douleur passée.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital! S'exclama Lois, déjà prête à partir. Allez, on se dépêche, ma petite nièce est sur le point d'arriver. Leur dit-elle excitée.

- Il pouvait pas attendre quelques heures, le temps de manger. Ronchonna Bart en suivant les autres vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait, Chloé? S'inquiéta alors Dinah en se tournant vers son amie, qui s'était rassise dans le canapé, à côté de Martha.

- Sidekick? Lui demanda à son tour Oliver.

- Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des contractions toutes les trente minutes qu'il faut Déjà aller à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas Madame Kent? Leur répondit la blondinette, calmement.

- Elle a raison. Il faudra des heures avant qu'elle n'accouche, ne vous en faite pas. Les rassura la mère de Clark.

Les autres restèrent sans voix, observant Chloé discuter et rire avec l'hôte de la journée. Lois referma donc la porte d'entrée, retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, suivit des autres et d'Oliver, qui prit place à côté de sa femme. Durant l'heure qui suivit, Chloé ne ressentit aucunes douleurs, et ne vit donc qu'une fausse alerte. Clark, inquiet, vérifia tout de même l'état du bébé et put se relaxer quand il entendit les battements forts et réguliers de son cœur. Tout le monde prit alors place autour de la grande table, mise pour l'occasion et ils commencèrent à manger. Arrivée au désert, deux heures plus tard, Chloé voulut aller au toilette et avec l'aide de sa cousine, y alla. En effet, après la fausse alerte, chacun était attentif à la moindre réaction de leur amie. Ce fut lorsque Lois arriva, agitée, mais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Quoi? Demanda nerveusement Oliver en se levant de sa chaise.

- je crois qu'on peut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Répondit Lois en prenant déjà sa veste.

- Encore? La dernière fois, elle nous a dit de nous calmer. Remarqua Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Avant, elle n'avait pas perdu les eaux! S'exclama la brunette en disant ce mot.

À ce moment-là, tout le monde se leva et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain où ils trouvèrent une Chloé, pleurant de rire, ou de douleur, selon chacun.

- Sidekick? Demanda Oliver en s'agenouillant devant elle et lui prenant les mains. Est-ce que tu peux te lever?

- Ollie! Dit-elle en levant le regard vers lui, un grand sourire sur son visage. On va avoir notre bébé!

- Oui. Mais à l'hôpital. Sourit-il en la levant, aidé par Clark et Arthur. Dinah, appelle Emil, dis-lui que Chloé est sur le point d'accoucher. Dit-il à Dinah qui composa le numéro du docteur.

La route jusqu'à l'hôpital de Smallville, se passa sous les cris de Chloé et la nervosité d'Oliver au volant, tandis que Bart et Lois aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, leur amie. Après que Dinah est prévenu le docteur Hamilton, Clark eut pour mission de l'emmener jusqu'à Smallville avec sa super-vitesse.

* * *

Chloé resta en salle de travail durant 6 heures, avant de mettre au monde, un beau petit garçon. Les médecins étaient encore abasourdis de la vitesse à laquelle l'enfant fut mis au monde. Emil, vint prévenir les autres dans la salle d'attente, qu'ils pouvaient désormais aller voir la jeune maman. Oliver s'y trouvait déjà, allongé aux côtés de sa femme, son fils dans ses bras. Bart fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital.

- Alors comment allez-vous l'appeler? Demanda Lois, suivit des autres, tout sourire.

- Je verrais bien, un autre Bart. Proposa le plus jeune en souriant à Chloé.

- Non. On vous présente Gabriel. Leur annonça Oliver en désignant son fils, qui dormait.

- A peine né et il dort déjà? S'étonna Lois. Où est passé le gène Sullivan-Lane, Chlo? Demanda t-elle à sa cousine, qui ricana.

- Le gène Sullivan-Lane? S'exclama Arthur, donnant un coup de coude à Clark, qui soupira.

- Oui, celui qui nous donne tout notre charme, puissance de persuasion. Tenta de leur expliquer la journaliste.

- Mais mon fils a déjà le charme. Celui de son père. Lui répondit Chloé en caressant doucement le crâne du bébé, qui ouvrit alors les yeux ronds et lui fit une moue boudeuse.

- Oh! S'exclama Dinah, sous le charme. Qu'il est mignon. Je peux? Je peux? S'impatienta la jeune femme, tendant les bras à Oliver, qui hésita.

- Je ne lui ferait pas de mal. Jura t-elle de ses yeux ronds. Promit!

- D'accord. Mais fais attention. Lui ordonna t-il sérieusement tendant le nourrisson vers son amie.

- Il est adorable. J'en veux un! Murmura la femme en se tournant vers son compagnon, qui ne souriait plus, alors que les autres, ricanaient.

* * *

La veille de Noël, Oliver ramena sa petite famille chez eux, à Métropolis. Chloé et Gabriel avaient reçu beaucoup de visite durant les 4 derniers jours, de leur famille et amis, même de la presse, qui voulait avoir l'exclusivité de la photo de l'héritier Queen. Oliver avait réussi à les éloigner suffisamment longtemps pour que Chloé et leur fils s'échappent de l'hôpital, en toute sécurité.

Le soleil éclairait à demi la chambre du couple, révélant les deux jeunes gens endormis dans leur lit, avec au milieu d'eux, leur petit garçon, qui gigotait. Les petits gloussements qu'il faisait réveilla en premier son père. Ce dernier l'embrassa sur le front, faisant apparaître une ébauche de sourire sur le visage du petit ange. Oliver resta quelques minutes à observer son fils, les yeux remplis d'amour et de fierté. Gabriel attrapa l'un des doigts de son père, le prenant par surprise, ce qui fit rire le grand blond.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir jalouse. Intervint une petite ensommeillée de l'autre côté du garçon.

- Jalouse de quoi? S'étonna Oliver, sans lâcher des yeux le petit garçon.

- De ça, je ne suis plus celle que tu regarde tendrement le matin, quand tu te lève, maintenant. Bouda Chloé, avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front, le faisant tourner sa tête vers elle. Mais si c'est lui qui prend la place, ça me va. Ajouta la jeune maman, souriant à son garçon.

- Moi aussi. Au fait, joyeux Noël Chloé. Répondit Oliver avant d'embrasser sa femme, puis son fils. À toi aussi Gabriel. Joyeux Noël.

- Je crois que c'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie. Lui assura Chloé, prenant son fils dans ses, bras et se blottissant contre son mari.

- A moi aussi. Tu crois qu'on peut rester au lit toute la journée? Demanda alors le jeune homme, faisant allongé leur enfant sur ses jambes avant de les replier pour que le bébé soit face à ses parents.

- Oui. Et puis on a rien de prévu de toute façon. Acquiesça la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Gabriel? Demanda t-elle tout sourire au bébé, qui hocha la tête, l'air de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

- AU fait, pourquoi il était avec nous ce matin dans le lit? S'étonna Oliver, reportant son attention sur sa femme.

- je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé ton cadeau de Noël. Bouda la jeune femme.

- Merci. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément, sous les yeux ronds et rieurs de Gabriel.


	23. Epilogue

**Dernier chapitre. je m'excuse à l'avance pour ceux qui sont fans de Lady Gaga! **

**Voila, c'est fini mais j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire. Je prépare une autre histoire où il y aura du CHlollie mais aussi du Chruce! **

**Bonne soirée! **

* * *

Un an et demi plus tard.

Chloé se trouvait devant son écran d'ordinateur, observant et donnant les instructions nécessaires aux membres de Ligue. Tout en buvant son café, elle vérifia encore une fois que toutes les personnes présentes dans l'un des laboratoires de Lex étaient sortis.

- Tower à Impulse. Refais un autre tour s'il te plait. Demanda la blondinette à son ami.

- Licieuse! Souffla Bart exaspéré. Ça y est!

- Arrow? Demanda t-elle alors, surveillant sa signature thermique.

- Tout le monde est dehors Tower. T'inquiète. Lui répondit aussitôt son mari, souriant intérieurement.

- Cyborg? Canary? Aquaman? Énuméra t-elle voyant leur signaux se diriger à des centaines de mètres de l'explosion, qui se fit entendre deux secondes plus tard. Bon, rentrez au bercail. Leur ordonna t-elle souriante.

- Comment va le petit monstre? Demanda la voix de Bart derrière elle, deux minutes plus tard, la faisant sursauter.

- Bart! Chut, tu va le réveiller. J'ai du lui faire écouter plus de 10 fois la chanson 'Telephone'! Lui intima Chloé le regard menaçant.

- Hé! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si votre fils aime la bonne musique. Se justifia le plus jeune en levant les mains, signe 'c'est pas ma faute'.

- Parce que tu crois que Lady Gaga c'est de la bonne musique? S'exclama abasourdie la jeune femme. On ne peut plus rien faire pour toi. Soupira t-elle désespérée.

- Alors, comment va ma femme, ce soir? Demanda Oliver en se posant sur le balcon de leur appartement, toujours dans son costume de Green Arrow.

- Bien, si ce n'est que j'ai du passer deux heures avant que Gabriel ne s'endorme. Et je ne parle pas de Veronica. Je crois qu'elle fait des cauchemars. Lui répondit Chloé, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche, et de poser sa tête contre son torse. Tout s'est bien passé?

- Oui. Comme sur des roulettes. La rassura son mari. Je vais me changer et je reviens. Lui dit-il avant de se diriger vers sa cachette.

- Qui veut des pizza? Demanda alors Arthur sortant de l'ascenseur avec Victor et Dinah.

- Je vais les chercher! S'exclama aussitôt Bart, disparaissant dans un souffle.

- parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trois enfants. Plaisanta Chloé en les rejoignant dans le salon.

- En parlant d'enfants, tu te tiens le coup? Lui demanda Dinah, sortant de la cuisine, un plateau entre les mains.

- ça va. Les rassura la blondinette en leur souriant. Merci Bart. Ajouta t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme quand il posa les trois cartons de pizza sur la table.

- Tu devrais peut-être prendre du repos, ça ne fait que 3 mois que Ronnie est née. Lui conseilla Victor, mangeant sa part.

- J'ai essayé de la convaincre, mais quand elle a décidé quelques chose, rien n'arrête ma chère femme. Intervint Oliver, habillé normalement.

- Sinon, comment se passe les choses à Métropolis? Changea Chloé.

- Tout va bien. La fondation n'a jamais aussi bien marché! S'enthousiasma Dinah.

- Et on va avoir un bébé. Leur annonça Arthur tout sourire en prenant la main de sa femme, Dinah.

Le couple s'était marié quelques mois auparavant à Métropolis, entouré de leur famille et amis. Chloé avait été la demoiselle d'honneur, de même que Lois, qui entre temps était devenue une des meilleures amies de Black Canary.

- Vraiment? S'exclama heureuse Chloé. C'est super! Et pour quand?

- Fin d'année. Confirma la brunette, les yeux pétillants.

- Oh! Ce sera génial, je pourrais enfin parler enfants avec toi. S'enthousiasma la blondinette en claquant dans ses mains.

- Et on fera en sorte de ne pas avoir besoin de toi, Canary. Ajouta Oliver faisant un signe de tête à Arthur.

- Quoi? S'exclama sa femme. Tu ne compte pas continuer à la faire travailler. Non. Elle restera tranquillement hors de danger! Le réprimanda Chloé avec son air paternaliste.

- Tu sais Chloé, j'ai parlé à Emil et il est... commença la jeune femme, se voulant rassurante.

- Dinah, fais-moi confiance, je vais m'occuper de toi, et faire en sorte qu'ils ne t'entrainent pas dans les missions. La coupa son amie, posant sa main sur celle de la brunette.

- Vraiment, Chloé, ça va aller. Répliqua t-elle en soufflant.

- Allez, viens, je vais te donner quelques livres! S'exclama Chloé, soudain très excitée. Tu vas adorer!

- Whoua! Je n'avais pas vu Chloélicieuse comme ça depuis la grossesse de Veronica. Lâcha perplexe Bart avant de se tourner vers Arthur. Bonne chance, vieux. Ce qui fit rire les autres garçons.

* * *

Durant les mois qui suivirent la naissance de Gabriel, le premier enfant des Queen, la Ligue s'était agrandit, accueillant chaque mois, de nouveaux héros, du monde entier. Leur travail et leur éthique, parlaient pour eux. Oliver et Chloé continuaient de mener leur vie normalement, dans leur manoir de Star City et dans l'appartement du centre ville, lorsque que la Ligue était en mission. Tous les mois, le couple et leurs enfants, revenaient à Métropolis et passaient ainsi du temps avec leur famille. Lois et Clark, étaient désormais fiancés, Dinah et Arthur mariés. Seul Victor et Bart n'avaient pas encore de fiancés.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux, chacun se concentrant sur le futur, qui s'annonçait de plus en plus brillant.

Chloé et Clark réussirent à garder leur amitié aussi forte qu'avant, peut-être encore plus, la jeune femme ayant fait table rase de tous les mauvais souvenirs.


End file.
